The Unwanted Demiavian
by AnikaandAj
Summary: The flock find out their godly parents, but Max. They find out she is prophecised to turn evil. Annabeth said you couldn't fight destiny, but is Max the exception or will she join Kronos? Fang is determined to stop the latter along with Percy and Nico.
1. Headstrong

**Aj: Lately I have been having writers block for only Percy Jackson and the Olympians so hopefully a crossover will allow me to start writing those again. Plus, this idea seems really fun.**

**Anika: Just get on with the chapter.**

_Max_

The flock and I were flying across New York again. I was glaring at the sky, seething because of one bird boy. I bet you know which one too. Fang, being the idiot he is, typed on the blog every personal thing about us. That includes Angel's powers, how long it takes Gazzy and Iggy to make a bomb, Nudge's talking problem, and apparently my _pig- headedness._ Who does he think he is! If there was something between us now I was sure rethinking it. And now he was trying to pull an Angel and trying to lead more often. People in his stupid blog around the world even think _he_ is the leader. Of course he isn't telling him that yours truly could kick his butt, outrace him, and out lead him any day and is actually letting them think it on purpose.

We had just got back from saving my mom and they wanted us to do even more air shows. I had gotten out of there right then and there of course. The flock had followed me reluctantly, whining all the way. Didn't they see that the CSM was using us all! They were just like the school except they weren't torturing us. If you don't see the air shows as torture I guess. I don't think I could take this much longer. We were being asked too much of, but the kids loved it. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered when we were still on the run.

I loved my mom and all, but I was putting her and Ella in danger. Not to mention that now every time I went to visit her, Brigid was there to swoon over Fang. Not that I cared or anything. He's a total idiot and I hate him. Oh, how I hate him right now. I wanted to quit the air shows and just go back to how things used to be, but Fang would argue against me and say that the kids liked it. Yeah, I bet. More like if we stopped he wouldn't be ably to see Dr. Amazing herself. Who was he; I didn't even know him anymore?

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a droning sound in front of us. I looked up to see M-geeks. That wasn't it though. They were _flying_. The flock and I seemed confused, except Iggy who had no idea what was going on, but prepared to fight. As soon as they got close enough, I dropped from the sky and came back up in the middle of their little group. They didn't think about this idea giving me the element of surprise. I started to punch their necks and orange goop was spurting out. There were way too many though.

The flock and I were struggling to stay alive when suddenly arrows started whizzing past us. They were hitting the M-geeks though. I don't even think they're trying to hit us. In a matter of minutes, thirty M-geeks were destroyed. The orange goop was splattered all over us though. Iggy didn't seem to mind that one bit seeing as he could feel the orange. I looked to see who saved us when I saw it was a few girls who looked like they were in middle school. There was a silverish glow that seemed to surround them. Like an aura I guess. They started walking toward us in the forest and we figured that we could trust them. I was still wary though. A girl with reddish hair came up to us the closest. She was about twelve years old and I could tell she was the leader.

"Hello Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." She recited making me eyes bug out.

"My name is Artemis. These are my hunters." She gestured to the girls. I noticed now that there wasn't a single boy. Seems like a good group, I thought. No stupid boys to put personal info and everything about yourself in their stupid blog. I'm not talking about any boy in particular of course.

"Artemis like the Greek goddess?" Angel asked. I looked at her and I could see concentration masking her features. I guess she couldn't read her mind.

"Artemis as in the Greek Goddess Artemis." She smiled at Angel, Nudge, and I.

"Prove it." Fang told her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Artemis turned towards Fang with disgust and anger in her eyes. "I do not need to prove anything to you boys. I will show the girls though." She told him. Iggy whispered to Fang and I heard him ask Fang to describe what Artemis looked like. "Sexist Pig!" I shouted at Iggy. He had fear in his eyes as I yelled. Artemis smiled at me. She then transformed into a women right before my eyes. Fang's face stayed impassive, but the rest of us gawked, even Iggy who I guess Angel was sending a mental image to. She turned back to her twelve year old form. Okay so she was a Greek goddess and they were real. What did that have to do with us though?

"The reason I chose to save you was because of this. The school you grew up in took you away from demigod homes. You all are part Greek god and there is a safe haven for you all called Camp Half Blood." She explained. I didn't want to go to some camp, but the others seemed to want to. I could even tell that Fang wanted to.

"What if we don't want to go to some camp?" I asked. The others groaned and whined, but Artemis' smile grew.

"There is an alternative option." She told me. "If you would follow me into my tent I could talk to you about it." She said, gesturing to her tent. All six of us stepped forward, but she made a stop gesture.

"Just Max, Nudge, and Angel." The boys stayed back, but I could tell the glares of every girl there were making them uneasy.

We stepped into her tent and she sat down on the ground. We followed suit and I could tell that the alternative option would tear the flock apart.

"I would like you three to join my hunters. It is girls only and you three know how to fight and stay alive." She told us. Angel knew her choice immediately.

"No thank you. I want to stay with the flock and go to camp." She told Artemis. Artemis nodded calmly and Nudge nodded with Angel.

"Maximum, if you join me you could be free of responsibilities. You would be immortal unless killed in battle or if you broke your oath." She tempted.

"What oath?" I asked.

"Your oath of maidenhood. To stay a maiden forever and never be with a boy." She told me. I thought about Fang. I also thought about the flock. The idea seemed so tempting though. The school wouldn't be able to get me. I would be free of responsibilities. Angel hugged me around my waist.

"I see you need some time alone to decide. I will send one of my lieutenant in to tell you more while I go talk with your flock about how to get to Camp Half Blood." She told me. I nodded and she ushered Angel and Nudge out of the tent. _Max, please don't join. We love you. Fang especially._ Angel pleaded telepathically. This was all so confusing. A girl walked in who looked my age and had choppy black hair with a tiara in it. She looked pretty punk.

"You Max?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?" I replied. She smiled and I smiled too.

"I'm Thalia. Artemis' lieutenant." She told me.

"Max. Leader of my flock." I told her. Her eyes looked at my Green Day t-shirt and she smiled wide.

"Green Day is my favorite band!" She told me smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"So let's get down to business." She said.

_Fang_

Angel and Nudge came out with Artemis. They both looked sad. Angel ran up to me once she saw us and wrapped her body around my leg. I patted her blonde curls a few times and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Then I noticed Max wasn't coming out of the tent. I glared at Artemis and she glared back. Then I kneeled down to see what was wrong with Angel.

"She wanted us to join her. Just Nudge, Max, and I. No boys allowed. She said we would be immortal unless killed in battle and free of responsibilities. She also said that if you joined you couldn't date boys and Max was tempted. She's in there deciding whether to leave us or not." Angel explained. Man that Artemis was sexist! Then what Angel said made my blood run cold. I knew that Max had been furious with me because of my blog and me trying to lead. What if she actually left us? No, this was Max we were talking about. She loved them. I didn't take any chances. Just as Artemis was saying something about her twin brother I took Angel off of my leg and stormed right into the tent Max was in.

"Are you crazy!" I shouted at her. There was another girl in there with black hair and a punkish look despite the tiara in her hair and her silver outfit.

"Hey Fang. A gentlemen as always." She said sarcastically. The punk one looked angry that he was in there.

"You can't be in here! No boys allowed." She yelled at him. Fang saw sparks in her electric blue eyes.

"Sexist much." Fang said nonchalantly. Suddenly lightening blasted him to another side of the tent.

"Fang!" Max shouted. She glared at the punk.

"What did you just do!"

"He was getting on my nerves." She told her calmly.

"I've made my choice. Nobody hurts my family." She stated angrily.

"You can always change your mind. As long as you aren't with that filth." Thalia told her. Max nodded and I started getting up. Max helped me up and we walked over to the flock. There was a bus there and a man who looked about eighteen and had sandy blonde hair.

They saw that the flock were already inside and waiting for them. Angel's face brightened when she saw Max coming on. Time to see what this camp was like, I thought as I sat next to Max. A thought came into my mind though. If she was tempted to actually join the hunters, how bad did she actually want to leave the flock, and me?

**Aj: And there is Chapter 1. Please review. –Aj.**


	2. We are

**Anika: Thanks every one for all of the reviews. In this chapter we learn…**

**Aj: Why don't you just let them read it for themselves?**

**Anika: …**

_Max_

During the whole bus ride to some stupid camp I was freaking out. The bus was way too cramped and way too small for my liking. My breathing was shallow and no matter how many times Fang forgot I was mad at him, he would just be annoying and try to comfort me. I would shrug him off but that boy was persistent. When we arrived at Camp Half Blood I was the first one out of the bus being driven by Apollo, Artemis' twin, and I nearly kissed the ground.

Fang was the second one out because he was almost as claustrophobic as I was. Then Iggy and the kids. I looked around me and saw lush green grass everywhere and cabins that were circled in a U around me. In the middle was an eight-year-old girl tending a fire. The rest of the flock seemed to ignore her and started walking along. I started to walk up to her though and she seemed surprised that I did. She smiled though and seemed happy about the company.

"Hello there." She told me in a calm voice. "Would you like something to eat?" I nodded and a plate with two slices of pizza was there.

"That should tide you over until dinner."

"You're a goddess aren't you?" I asked. She nodded and I sat down and started eating.

"I thought goddesses think they're too good to come to camp." I told her. She looked at me in confusion when she sensed the bitter note in my voice. She nodded though.

"I was replaced by this camp's director, Mr. D. On Olympus he is more commonly referred to as Dionysus." She explained. I thought about the brief Greek Mythology I had learned in Virginia.

"Here, I'll show you everything you'll need to know about the Greek history of the gods." She told me. I was about to stop her when she touched a finger to my forehead. Images and knowledge rushed into my brain. I saw what seemed like a video clip of the gods voting Dionysus to replace the little girl known as Hestia. I saw so much more too. It suddenly seemed like another connection was blocking some parts out though. It was probably just Angel.

"So you're Hestia." I stated when I woke up from the creepy trace thing. I took another bite from my pizza and almost moaned, as the cheese seemed to melt in mouth. I noticed that the flock was gone though. Instantly I started panicking on the inside worrying that someone had kidnapped them. I knew this place wasn't safe! I was about to get up to go look for them when Hestia put a hand on my knee.

"They are at the Big House with Chiron, our activities director, and Mr. D. They might even get claimed because the gods are trying to gather a bigger army. If not Chiron will give them a test to find traits." She explained. I relaxed slightly and continued to eat.

"You should probably join them now so you can be claimed." She said as I finished and the plate disappeared. It made me wonder if the food was actually real.

"Tell me about this place first. And no creepy visions." I added as I saw her finger reaching towards my forehead again. _Don't trust them_. A raspy voice said in my head. It was different then my usual voice too. About time the voice upgraded what his voice sounded like. Now at least I knew he was male. _Don't trust who, I asked. _The answer I got was the most helpful thing anyone has told me all day. _The gods_.

_Fang_

Apollo had told us to follow him to some kind of two-story house. We followed him, except Max. I guess she would catch up later. All though I wanted to have her here, I would give her a little space. As we walked along I noticed every thing the camp had here. There were strawberry fields behind the house that a few girls were wandering in. Near the beach were a volleyball court and a sword arena. A rock-climbing wall was a little ways away from that with real lava flowing from it. Secluded and far away from the other stuff was an archery range. I guess so no one gets hit.

We arrived on the front porch and a man in a wheel chair was sitting there, as if he had a choice, and playing some game with a fat man in a purple tracksuit. He reeked of grapes and I could tell he was one of those party types. The man in the wheel chair seemed excited that they were there and lifted himself from the chair. Fang waited for him to fall on the ground, but the wheelchair turned into horse legs. He galloped closer to them and Angel and Nudge immediately wanted to pet and ride him.

"Are you five new half bloods?" He asked, I could tell that he already knew the answer though. I shrugged and the others nodded.

"Six actually." Angel corrected. The horse guy looked worried that Max wasn't with them as if something bad had happened.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Talking to Hestia." Angel answered again. I remembered an eight year old not a reject goddess. Angel glared at me when she heard my thoughts. _She isn't a reject goddess. You make it sound so mean._ She told him mentally. The horse guy visibly calmed.

"For a second I was worried…never mind. Annabeth, will you please try to see any traits so we can attempt to determine them." He asked no one in particular. All of a sudden a girl with blonde hair appeared out of nowhere. She had a California tan and there was a grey streak in the front of her hair. Someone was aging quickly. She looked about fifteen; the same age as Max, Iggy, and I, and was wearing an orange t-shirt with the camp name written on it.

"Okay Chiron." Annabeth replied. She had a clipboard in her hand and was looking at all of us like she was studying for some test. She looked really brain and smart. I somehow knew she would be a know it all.

"This little girl isn't Athena. Her eyes are blue. She could be Hermes, Eris, or Demeter. She'll have to take the test to be sure." She gestured to Angel. I inwardly groaned when she said test. _It isn't that type of test. It's like one of the ones in Nudge's magazines. _Angel explained mentally. He nodded and inwardly sighed in relief. The goody-goody moved on to Gazzy. Somehow the flock was in order according to age.

"Hermes. I can just tell." She grumbled. I guess she has a problem with that cabin. She moved on to Nudge.

"She could be Aphrodite, Apollo, or Eros. She'll also have to take the test." Annabeth concluded. Then she moved on to Iggy.

"I think he's Athena, Hermes, or Hephaestus. He'll have to take the test as well. Then she came to me.

"Hades or possibly Erebus, the god of darkness and shadow…" She trailed off and dropped her clipboard. Every one was staring at something above my head. I looked and saw some holographic blackness above me. "I guess you've been claimed by Erebus." She said in awe.

"I'll take those two to Cabin eleven and tell their friend to come so she can be determined." Annabeth told the two and gestured to Gazzy and I. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wait, if I have a different parent why are we in the same cabin?" Gazzy asked Chiron.

"There is no cabin for minor gods like Fang's father so since Hermes is the god of hospitality he will be staying in there." Chiron explained. Gazzy grinned because he saw me as an older brother. We walked along with Annabeth silently and we reached a cabin that had a caduceus on it.

"Where are your things?" She asked.

"Don't have anything but our backpacks." Gazzy answered. She nodded unsure, questions racing in her head, and opened the door. Two boys answered that looked alike. They both had mischievous grins that resembled Gazzy's.

"Determined or undetermined?" The one on the left asked.

"One determined and one minor god." She answered. They looked happily at Gazzy and high fived him. I walked into the cabin with Gazzy and Annabeth left. Inside there were about ten bunk beds, but most of them were empty. If this was the cabin of hospitality then shouldn't it be packed?

"Most of our cabin joined Luke. You have the choice of whatever bed you want besides five of them. They're the ones with the covers on them." The one on the right explained. We nodded and I chose a bottom bunk with an empty top above me. It was dark underneath and I put my backpack under my head and tried to get some rest. My dream was shattered when the rest of the flock came in without Annabeth. Angel and Nudge ran up to me jumping excitedly.

"Guess what! We found out our mothers. Angel's was Eris which isn't that hard to believe because Angel is arguing with Max more and trying to become the leader, but I got Aphrodite which is like a huge honor because everyone in Aphrodite's cabin is like super pretty which means that I'm super pretty too and…" Angel put her hand over Nudge's mouth. Fang mentally sang Hallelujah.

"We all found out one of our parents, but Max. Iggy got Hephaestus which is kinda ironic because Hephaestus is handicapped in a way and Iggy is handicapped in a way because of his sight." Angel told him. Fang thought of Max who was putting her stuff on an empty top bunk in the front of the room that allowed her to see both Fang and Gazzy. Always the leader. There was a look of pure anger on her face though. I could only imagine what she must be thinking when she was forced to come here by the flock and now she is the only one who doesn't know their real parent. _They did know that neither Dr. M nor Jeb is related to her._ Angel told him mentally.

Fang walked up to her and hopped onto her bunk. She glanced at him, but her expression didn't change.

"Everything will be okay. You'll find your real parent soon." He told her.

"How do you know?" She mumbled.

"Haven't we been over this? I know everything." Fang answered. She smiled slightly lighting up the room and just as he was about to kiss her, Gazzy farted. The flock all ran out of the room followed by the others in Cabin 11.

"Ugh Gazzy." Max groaned.

**Aj: Review and I'll update twice tomorrow too. Ahh, Bribery. Gotta love it! –Aj.**


	3. World so cold

**Aj: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the chapter.**

_Max_

That night, I had a nightmare. We were all still at Camp Half Blood, but none of us were together. Fang was hanging out with another emo looking kid about twelve years old and a red head with paint-splattered jeans was walking beside him too close for comfort. Nudge was with a bunch of girly looking girls who were wearing way too revealing clothes. Gazzy was pranking some tough looking girl with those two look alikes in the Hermes cabin. Iggy was making something in the forges with some burly looking kids and Angel was mind controlling some poor sap to jump in the lake.

I walked up to Fang and caught his shoulder so he would stop.

"Hey Fang, wanna' go for a fly?" I asked.

"Can't." He replied annoyed and then the three walked off. Fine, be that way, I thought scornfully. I walked over to Iggy next.

"Hey Ig' want to go flying?" I asked. He looked at me with a, _not now_ look and continued welding something. What was these two? Have they forgotten that the flock came first? I walked up to Nudge and hoped she would be different.

"Hey Nudge, wanna' go flying?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and made a look to the girls that they laughed at. I noticed that her pink clothes looked just as skimpy as the others.

"Why would I? We were going to go to see if Rachel and Fang's relationship was working. I'm so glad that those two got together. After all she's a super great artist and made a picture of me on a fashion runway for setting those two up. Next, we'll work on getting Nico a girlfriend so he won't be as depressed as usual. Oh don't you love it here Max? We've only been here a week and we're already fitting in. I never want to leave!" She rambled.

"Nudge we have to leave eventually." I reasoned.

"I won't go with you. I want to stay and nobody else will go with you either. Don't leave Max. For us. We can finally be free here and grow up." She refused. I walked away knowing that it wasn't at all free. We were trapped inside camp borders and Chiron was forbidding us to fly. The others were even listening to him! Now it wasn't like I was their leader anymore. It was like I was their enemy trying to get them to leave. In just a week the flock had grown apart and ditched each other. I was the only one even trying to stay together. I stormed straight into the Big House to see Chiron.

"Hello Max. Why aren't you at the rock wall for training?" He greeted. I glared at him harder then I had ever glared at anyone before in my life. He didn't even flinch.

"You lied! You said my flock would be safer here and could stay together! They are all separated though now and what's worse is they don't even see how the gods are using them! They're being used more then the school or the CSM and every one around here is fine with it! Well I'm not! I refuse to be part of whatever this is! I'm not going to be some little toy that they can push around and don't even care enough to claim!" I screamed at him.

He looked about to reason with me, but I stormed out of there and into the forest. I walked and walked, ignoring their voices yelling for me to come back and eventually found Zeus' fist. I sat there for an hour wanting to cry, but staying strong. I wouldn't let them get to me. I was on my own now.

"You don't have to be." A voice said. I turned to see a young adult smiling at me with his hand offered. His pale blonde hair was parted at the sides so I saw a scar running down his face underneath a blue eye.

I woke up gasping for air at what I just saw. Sweat was drenching down my face and there was a moist wetness in my eyes. I put my hand up to touch them and felt tears stinging my eyes. I looked around at my flock, or what was in this cabin. Gazzy and Angel were asleep, but Fang was staring at me. _You okay_, he asked me. I nodded but he didn't seem convinced at all. He plopped out of his bed and walked over to mine. He was leaning on the ladder and my head was brushing the ceiling.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" He asked in the no nonsense voice I taught him.

"Not really. Just go back to bed." I told him. He only came further up the ladder. Why doesn't he ever listen to me?

"I'm not leaving 'till you tell me." He stated. I knew he was serious.

"Nothing is wrong." I lied.

"You never cry." He stated brushing a tear off of my eyelash.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this place. Like we'll all drift apart at some point and not even speak with each other anymore. Like we'll leave each other, but stay at the same place." I explained.

"That won't happen Max. I promise you with my life that we will stay together." He promised.

"Hey do you know anything about a boy with blue eyes and a scar running down his face?" I asked. He shook his head, but another boy came out of his bunk. I think his name was Travis.

"That's Luke. He betrayed the gods and joined Kronos. He was a son of Hermes, the cabin leader in fact. Now Conner and I are co leaders." Travis explained.

"Why did he betray them?" I asked.

"Luke only saw his dad once in the nineteen years of his life. For fourteen of those years he had to live with his crazy mother and he was convinced his dad didn't love him since he didn't come to help." Connor explained solemnly.

"So what's so great about the gods?" I asked. I knew where the Luke kid was coming from with the absent father. Except I had to deal with crazy scientists experimenting on me. Whatever though.

"They're our family." Travis said. Or was it Conner?

"And?" Fang asked.

"What more is there to say? The world would be in ruins if they weren't in charge." Connor stated uncomfortably.

"The world _is_ in ruins." I countered.

"You'll see why we support them eventually." Travis muttered. Then they crawled into their bunks leaving Fang and I alone. We both hear one of them mutter something else though, "If she ends up being important and still thinks this the gods will kill her for sure." Fang and I both looked at each other.

"Sounds like a lovely bunch of relatives." I murmured sarcastically. He nodded, a half smile on his face. I remembered something else that had flashed through my mind during Hestia's home schooling. Demigod dreams always ended up coming true. Either past present or future that meant that in a week Fang would break his promise. We had to get out of this place.

**Anika: Wow. Fang has an issue with promises. **

**Aj: Yep. Remember to review for another chapter today. –Aj.**


	4. Are you ready

**Aj: I'm so HAPPY! Last night I celebrated one of the best events in history.**

**Anika: She means the show Hannah Montana is over. No more new episodes.**

**Aj: I was blowing a kazoo and I had a special desert.**

We were in the cafeteria and I was on edge. We had to leave this place. Who cares if monsters or the school attacks us? We would still be together at least. I couldn't let the flock get too attached here or we would fall apart and I would apparently meet the traitor of Olympus. Happiness and Sunshine to go around huh'?

I saw every other kid including my flock scratching a part of their food off and giving it to the gods. I stayed put though and started digging in. They didn't claim me so why should I give something to them. At least Jeb had gotten us out of the school. That didn't make me _completely_ hate the guy's guts. These guys didn't do anything for me though so I was going to return the favor. A few campers were staring at me and the blonde who had _nicely_ told me that I was undetermined was glaring at me as hard as she could. I just smiled at her, surprising her. She started walking up to me.

"You're supposed to give some of your food to the gods. They like the smell." She told me in a know it all voice.

"I'm hungry. Maybe another time." I said back. She didn't go away.

"You don't get a choice. And plus don't you want to honor them?"

"There's always a choice and the only thing I want to honor right now is my cheeseburger." I retorted. She gave up knowing it wasn't worth it and plopped down at her table. Fang rolled his eyes at me and we both began to pig out. Chiron stood up though and made an announcement.

"Today is Capture the Flag. The captains are Athena vs. Ares. Ares' alliances are Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo, and Aphrodite. Athena's are Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes." He announced stiffly. All right it might just be my imagination that he said it stiffly because a lot of campers started cheering. I realized that the blonde was on Athena and a grin planted itself on my face. I would kick her ass.

"You have a plan don't you." Fang asked. I nodded.

As we were preparing the Ares kids were giving us some half assed plan like we just run in and take the flag. I knew I had to step in or my plan was ruined and we would lose. I would not lose to any boys. That's not my style. At all.

"Hate to interrupt your…what are you calling that crap again? We need a real plan. And here it is. Hermes makes a ton of bombs and pranks and we drop them on the advancing campers from the sky. While they are getting bombarded, we split up into two groups and go around in the forest to where their flag is. I already know where it is though. It's at Zeus' fist. Then the two groups meet up and attack the few people guarding it. They'll be no chance. Then you guys grab the flag and run to the border with a shell around the person who has it. Fang and I will guard the flag. Hermes can put a trip wire around it that will spill sand down on Annabeth who will have her cap on and show us where she is. Then we attack and I get back at her for annoying me today at lunch." I told them. Everyone smiled.

"How are we going to drop the bombs from the sky?" A Hermes kid asked.

"You let Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge worry about that." I answered. They smiled and we stuck the flag inside of a tree. Then we all got into position and the game began. Fang and I were in trees on the left and right of the flag. I got an idea though. I jumped down from the tree, making sure nobody was coming, and plucked the flag from the tree. I made sure to avoid the booby traps. Then I stuck the flag in my shirt. Fang gave me a rare smile and handed me a dishrag that he had swiped when I thought of this idea earlier. I attached it to the tree and we waited.

I could hear Gazzy's bombs going off in the distance. They better just be stink bombs or bombs that threw nets on to people. They also better be up high enough that they look like they're on Pegasus'. Then, the trap was sprung. I hopped down and saw Annabeth looking at us surprised and looking at the dishrag in her hand.

"You can keep it if you want." I told her jokingly. She scowled at me and then noticed I didn't have any weapons or armor. She charged and I held my hands up mockingly.

"Oh this is such an unexpected turn of events that I in no way anticipated for." I said sarcastically.

"If you don't tell me where the flag is I will maim you." She threatened. Fang and I started laughing hard. Then she took my wrist and made a small cut. She smiled triumphantly and I started laughing even harder. I have gotten worse from the weakest erasers. She then sliced a little of my Green Day shirt. It was my favorite one. I glared at her fiercely and threw a roundhouse kick at her side. She was knocked onto her back and I punched her in the jaw.

"Are you a daughter of Ares?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm much more adorable." I kicked her side. Why do these people think girls can't kick ass because they can kick ass. Why do they think it has to be because of some godly parent? Sexist I'll tell you. She swung her legs under me and I jumped up to avoid them. She swung her knife at me and I accidentally opened my wings and flew a hundred feet in the air to avoid it. She gaped in awe and cheering erupted through the camp. I saw Clarisse running across the stream with the flag.

"You lose Princess." I told Annabeth. She scowled at me and I took the flag from under my shirt. She looked at me wide eyed.

"There isn't a rule against it." I told her before she could protest. She stormed off, her grey eyes in fury. Clarisse then noticed my still open wings. I tucked them in quickly hoping she was dumb enough to believe it was a trick of the heat. She wasn't.

"You have wings?" She asked.

"No they're just a costume. I did humiliate the princess over there though." I tried to change the subject. She smiled a toothy grin.

"I like you. Hopefully you're a daughter of Ares." She told me. She then walked off to cheer with the other campers.

"We should leave. They know what we are now." I told Fang.

"The more reason to stay. We don't have to hide them anymore so we can be ourselves." He said. I stormed off into the forest because he couldn't see it. We didn't belong here. Why wasn't he agreeing with me anymore? The last person I wanted to see right now walked up to me with her hands on her hips.

"Chiron wants you to go to Olympus. Check with your leader and see if he's okay with it." Annabeth told me.

"Leader?" I asked, rage building up inside of me.

"Yeah, Fang. Your family's leader." She said as if I was dumb.

"I'm the leader not him!" I yelled. She gave me the, _whatever crazy_ look. I punched her in the nose. I would have to have a talk with Fang later on.

"So why do I have to go see Chiron again?" I asked.

"The gods called an emergency meeting. It concerns you. So you have to be there." She explained. Before I had time to say no, I disappeared in a golden light. When I opened my eyes I saw a white room with people that were ten feet tall.

"Maximum Ride. This is the first time we have brought a demigod to Olympus with our powers in centuries so you would be wise to cooperate." A lady with black hair and a white dress on told me.

"Then you obviously don't have any idea who I am." I replied with my arms crossed over my chest.

**Aj: Now it starts to get interesting. Review for another chapter today.**

**Anika: Do it to stop her insanity! –Anika.**


	5. My sacrifice

**Aj: Wow you guys review fast. Here's an update.**

**Anika: You just want to get to the next chapter quicker.**

**Aj: Maybeeee. Warning: sad chapter ahead.**

They were all looking at me like I was dirt. I was analyzing every one of them for similarities to me. I didn't have black hair so one of the big three children was out. I wanted one of them to come out and tell me I was their kid. I mean how hard is that? They don't have jobs or anything.

"Maximum we see you as a large threat." Athena said. Way to get to the point.

"Why? I've only been at camp for two days. Is it because I'm that wonderful?" I asked. They didn't find my sarcasm amusing. Apparently they found it annoying. How rude!

"No. We want you to leave your flock and join Artemis' hunters." Zeus told me.

"I would never do that! They're my family. None of you will separate us because if they had the choice of staying with you or leaving with me they would…"

"Stay with us. You know it and we know it." Athena interrupted.

"Listen owl droppings! You don't know anything about my flock. We stick together no matter what. We love each other. We would die for each other!" I retorted. She raised her hand, but whoever was sitting next to her laughed and grabbed her hand so she couldn't hurt me.

"You _are_ going to join Artemis' hunters and leave them because we are ordering you to do it." Zeus told me.

"I _never_ listen to orders. Especially not from you twits!" I heard that word in a movie once and apparently it worked to piss them off. I'm a natural at that.

"Why do want me to leave them so bad anyways?" I asked.

"We don't have to tell you anything girl." Athena yelled. I sensed something in her eyes though. I had seen it in hundreds of white coats eyes before. She wanted to kill me, but she couldn't. Something or someone wouldn't allow her to.

"Yes you do. You can't kill me. You can't hurt me. Something or someone isn't letting you to and I'm guessing it's my parent." I mocked her. She clenched her fists with rage.

"I could if I wanted to." She argued.

"Go ahead then. Kill me." I challenged.

"I don't want to kill you." She lied.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes." I stated. Then, a different emotion passed through all of the gods' eyes except for Zeus and Poseidon. Fear. They were afraid of me for some reason. I was determined to find out this reason. Maybe it would let me know who my parent was.

"Listen Max. You're flock fits into the picture. You are the only mismatched one. Let Fang be the leader and join the hunters." Hera persuaded.

"My family isn't an actual family. I know that. But we love each other more then a family could. If gods could die, would any of you give your lives for one of your family? Do you care about each other enough that you would do anything for any of your family? I thought so. Hera, if all of you are considered the _perfect_ _family_ then I would never want a perfect family. And if you still want to split us up then why don't you ask what they would choose. You or me." I told all of them. I gotta' say my speech was pretty kick ass. In a second all of my flock were there with me.

They looked surprised, but when they saw me they ran up and hugged me. All except Fang of course. Always the emotionless rock. I bet he would never be able to think up a speech half as good as mine at the top of his head. But I would still die for him. I don't get it either folks. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed madly.

"Max, why are we here?" Angel asked, slipping her hand into mine.

"These guys," I gestured to the gods. "Want me to join Artemis' hunters and leave you guys forever and they want all of you to vote if you would rather have me or them." I explained in a nutshell. Outrage went around throughout the flock and Fang stiffened next to me and held me closer. The flock all made a sort of barrier around me.

"Like hell you'll separate us!" Iggy yelled, catching on to what was going on.

"A vote then. You five can stay in safety with a home at camp and as much food as you can eat with hundreds of backup to protect you or you can go back to being on the run and starving with Max who could be killed any second." Zeus offered.

"Max!" The flock all yelled at the same time. I stuck my tongue out at all of the gods triumphantly. All of them glared at me, but Ares.

"I like her attitude!" Ares said. "Wish she was my kid. She could give Clarisse a run for her money." I crossed Ares off in my mental checklist of who could be my parent.

"I believe we are done here. You can all stay at camp." Zeus stated.

"Oh goody! The brats can stay!" Dionysus muttered sarcastically. Zeus clicked his fingers and Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel disappeared leaving Fang, the gods, and me.

"What's going on?" I ground out.

"We noticed how close you two are. We have a choice for you both. You can either join Artemis' hunters, break up and stay together with your flock at camp, or the boy dies." Athena offered.

"You bitch!" I yelled stepping forward. Zeus looked at Fang threateningly and I hesitantly stepped back.

"We'll give you two time to think about it." Zeus said and we averted our eyes as they all disappeared. I looked at him biting my lip. He knew that look.

"No. We'll find a way around it Max. The flock won't split up. We'll stay together and I won't die." He ordered.

"I told you we should have left while we had the chance! Now we've been sucked in and they're trying to find any way possible to keep me as far away from you guys as possible."

"There's always a plan." He said hopefully.

"Not this time Fang. They're more powerful then anyone we could have ever dreamt of. If we try to leave they'll find us now because we're some priority and they'll always know where we are. They could kill you in a second!" I sobbed.

"This sucks!" He shouted, punching the white pillar.

"I know! I told you we should've left. You didn't listen though and now we have to break up or you die. After this happens you're going to break your promise and the flock will split up!" I yelled back. Understanding flashed in his eyes that I knew this would happen and that's why I was trying to leave so much.

"You knew." He stated.

"I didn't know it would happen like this, but I knew it would somehow happen." I answered.

"So we're breaking up?" He asked solemnly. I nodded, more tears falling down. What did they want from us? Shouting from below us made us look down. There was a battle going down below the empire state building. I jumped off and free fell for a while before letting my wings catch me. Then, Fang and I joined in the battle.

**Aj: Let's see how many death threats I get for breaking them up! Review and I'll update again today! **

**Anika: [Throws laptop at Aj's head] How could you! –Anika.**


	6. All we need is a reason

**Aj: No death threats, but there were unhappy people. This chapter is my favorite so far! At the end there is a cliffy!**

**Anika: Oh dear god. Back to the cliffy streak?**

There was a dead kid on the ground with a knife and shield in front of me. It wasn't like he would need it anymore. I took then and then turned to see this snake vampire mutant in front of Fang. His eyes were locked on her and he seemed to sway. I came up behind her before she could notice me and slit the back of her throat. Only because she had red hair though. I gave Fang a half smile and ran deeper into the battle.

The rest of the flock was here too as well as some kids I recognized from camp and others who I had no clue who they were. All a part of being the new kids I guess. A monster with the head of a dog and webbed feet charged me, but he wasn't wearing any armor. I stabbed him in his lower abdomen and he started coughing and choking. Blood trickled down his lip and it reminded me of the blood I saw at the school. I blinked to clear my head and then took my stolen knife out of him and looked for others who dared to take me on.

Six other of those dog head guys came forwards and circled me. I did a roundhouse kick to three at the same time and slit their necks in one fluid motion since they were lined up with each other. Another charged me while I was still in a crouch and I turned around just in time that he ran into my knife that was even with his bellybutton. The other two were a piece of cake. I punched one in his face and he snapped at me. I cut out his tongue when it came out and then stabbed his neck. Then I knocked the other off his feet and slid the knife down his spinal cord. I clapped my hands together to wipe the dust off and then cleaned my knife on my shirt. Annabeth ruined it anyways.

"Who's next? Or are all of you little babies and too afraid to take me on?" I taunted as loud as I could to everybody against me. Immediately a crown started trying to kill me. Key word: trying. What can I say; I'm the invincible Maximum Ride. The erasers could fight ten times better then this. And I'm talking about the first generation of erasers who could barely throw a punch. Something was off, I could tell.

Around me were about fifty dead corpses and my suspicions rose. Were these guys going easy on me? It would make sense in some weird way. The gods want me as close to out of the picture I can be and the enemy going easy on me. It was like whoever we were fighting against didn't want me to die. It was flattering for sure, but it was also insulting. Nobody goes easy on me and gets away with it!

I checked on the rest of the flock to make sure they were holding up as well as I was. Angel was mind controlling twenty monsters at a time to commit suicide. That's my creepy little six year old. _Seven! _Angel mentally shouted. Oh sorry, that's my creepy little _seven_ year old. Gazzy and Iggy were throwing as many bombs and Greek fire they could at big clumps of monsters and rogue demigods. Nudge was trying her hardest to stab monsters with a golden and pink dagger and was doing pretty well. I looked at Fang and saw that he was nowhere to be found.

I looked everywhere for him and there was still no sign. I was starting to get a little worried about him. What if some scientists at the school found him and took him. What if a monster or one of these kids killed him? I shook those thoughts out of my head. Finding him was more important then imagining what could happen if I don't find him. I had to find him. I couldn't think of how life would be without that bonehead that put up personal information on the blog about us or made me give up when he was being threatened by the gods.

There! He was fighting with the boy I saw from my dream with the black hair and olive skin. They were fighting some kind of…pig? I didn't even want to know. I didn't even want to know why they were having so much trouble with it either. A boy was with them playing reed pipes. The weird thing was that he had goat legs. The three of them had managed to flip the pig over on its belly, but they had no weapons. The twelve year old was searching frantically for his sword.

I walked over to them and thrust the knife into the pig's belly in a second. Somehow there was a dark part of me that wanted to kill all of the enemies quickly and emotionlessly. Like it was hungry for the blood. It truly scared the _h_ out of me. I didn't want to become like a white coat.

"Bacon anyone." I joked. The kid with the reed pipes glared at me for some reason as I walked away. I faintly heard him mutter something about me being an animal murderer. Wow, he was a majorly obsessive hippy. I was looking for any monsters to kill that nobody else was fighting or someone was having a hard time with a monster so I could step in but some kind of presence made my blood run cold.

I looked around for the source but saw nothing. I could've sworn there was something. It might have just been my paranoia though. Something was telling me that it wasn't though. And strangely I believed that thought despite my higher judgment.

That's when I saw it. Angel was in trouble. While she was focusing all of her energy on mind controlling the monsters, a kid with an eye patch was aiming an arrow at her. I used my raptor vision and saw that on the tip of the arrow was a green substance that I knew was a type of poison from my time of living with these substances. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion at that second. I ran as fast as I could, which is very fast, and jumped in front of the arrow. It plunged itself in my side and I screamed as the poison and the arrow came into my body. I faintly heard voices that I recognized calling my name before it went black.

**Anika: EVIL! You missed those cliffies didn't you?**

**Aj: [Nods head super fast] Oh and remember to celebrate because the show, Hannah Montana is over! Finally! And tell me what you think I'm going to do next in the reviews! See ya' –Aj.**


	7. Until the End

**Aj: I know I left you on that cliffhanger forever…**

**Anika: It was two days. Max will be dying though. All right she won't. Or will she?**

**Aj: You're even more irritating then me. Oh and the reason Percy wasn't in the last chapter was because he was off against Luke who is NOT Kronos yet because I said so. So far, Kronos is still in the coffin and needs one more person to join him.**

_Fang_

An uncommon scream filled Fang's ears and a sense of dread began to fill his heart. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. He turned his head to the source of the sound and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. A string on a bow was still vibrating slightly from just having been fired and the target was what made Fang drop his emotionless façade and yell her name. On the other end was Max who was guarding a screaming Angel.

Fang watched in horror, paralyzed, as Max fell to the ground slowly. Fang saw with his raptor vision that her eyes were crossed as she was losing consciousness. Fang didn't think that an arrow in her side would have made her go unconscious after what she has been through, but he then realized that there was poison on that arrow. He yelled her name again and the battle seemed to stop.

He tried to move and was surprised that he was no longer frozen. Nico handed Fang his sword and he started running towards her. Now he knew why he never put his guard down, whenever it happened he hated the feeling he got. He would feel so vulnerable and it was always revolving around Max. He couldn't explain why it was her. Some might say it was their history together, but they were wrong. Fang would have pretended to vomit and Max would have got a look of disgust on her face if they had been asked that question at the school. The real reason was that when he was in that cave with Nudge when Max was MIA he couldn't imagine life without her and the feeling developed. He was thinking of all of this as he reached her side and he saw Kronos' minions advancing on her.

"Nobody touch her!" Fang yelled, pointing his sword at as many as he could. They backed off slightly, but only slightly.

"If you touch her you die." He growled. One brave boy came forward. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. To some girls he would have been the pretty boy. That is, if there wasn't a huge scar on his face. Fang stared at it for a moment but then went back to protecting Max from his advances. Angel was sobbing onto Max and repeatedly checking for a pulse. Fang also saw the rest of the flock plowing forward to reach their fallen leader.

"Luke!" A boy with unruly black hair and sea green eyes yelled. An evil grin came on Luke's face as he turned to face the kid who Fang had learned was leading this army. He was a full supporter to the gods and that detail made Fang resent the kid. How could he support such uncaring people that had threatened Max with Fang's own life? They knew that the flock was her only weakness. Too bad for her that that made six weaknesses. Seven if you counted Total who was at Max's ex-mom's house going over wedding plans with Akila, his malamute bride. Or as Fang secretly thought, Malamut.

"Percy. Is there any chance that you chose to switch sides and join Kronos?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face. He looked at the pure hatred on Percy's face.

"I'll take that as a no. Tell me, how's Annabeth?" Percy lunged at him and the two clashed. I'm guessing Annabeth was a touchy subject for this kid. Nico ran up next to me while I went back to worrying about Max. She looked so frail and weak. As if she was a regular human with a killer fever. He had never seen her like this and things had just started to become something more between them. That is, until Fang was an idiot and decided to stay at this camp.

"How is she?" Fang asked, knowing that Nico would be the only one besides Angel able to tell. Angel was in no emotional condition to read her mind so the job was left up to Nico.

"Her life force is fading fast." He answered grimly. Fang had confided in Nico how much he cared for her at the camp in what seemed like years ago. In truth it was hours.

"There could be a way to save her…No too risky." He muttered. Fang practically trampled Nico. His eyes were blazing and there was a stray tear running down his cheek. It was the first time Fang had ever shed a single tear and he didn't like it one bit. Nico saw in a flash a memory of when he was crying after Bianca had died and he had blamed Percy. He decided to say the idea out loud.

"It was what I convinced Percy to do. It's taking a bath in this river down in the Underworld. It makes you completely invincible besides one mortal point. If we can wake her up long enough to think of a mortal point then she'll most likely live." Nico explained. There was a glimmer of hope in Fang's eyes since his shield was broken. It would take a while to build it back up. That was even if Max survived. Fang looked down at her again and glanced at Iggy for an assessment. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as well, not as many as Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel though.

"If you don't she'll definitely die. Unless you go to a kid in Apollo's cabin, but they're all too busy dealing with Percy's friend Annabeth. I'd say it's our best bet." Iggy announced. Fang nodded and Angel clutched onto Max as if she was the last lifeboat on the Titanic.

"I'm going with you." A shrill voice announced from behind them. There was a redhead there in a pink track jacket and jeans that had paint splattered on them.

"And why is that?" Nico argued, his voice rising.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Chiron and he wouldn't let you because he would say it was too dangerous." She reasoned.

"Fine." Fang and Nico growled in unison. She smirked with her arms crossed.

"Where's the nearest portal to the Underworld?" Fang asked Nico.

**Aj: sorry it's short, but I am not in the mood to write anymore because of my stupid mother.**

**Anika: Family issues. And an actual reason this time too. See ya' guys next time and remember to review! –Anika.**


	8. How to save a life

**Aj: I just want to say that I won't be updating as often because I'm working on my book. That will take me to maybe a few months of not publishing, but I'm making sure to finish this and one other of my stories before going on author hiatus.**

_Fang_

Nico, Rachel, and Fang were standing outside of Orpheus' gate. Rachel looked scared and Fang had to admit he was slightly nervous seeing as this place was always so interested in trying to take him, but Nico seemed actually happier. As if this was like walking home after school to him.

"We need music to open it." Nico muttered glancing around. Fang and Rachel both looked at each other, then at Nico. None of them wanted to sing. Fang looked down at Max again and groaned. Did she do this on purpose just to torture him? Fang had an idea though and took out his ipod that Max's ex-mom had given him. He clicked on the first song that was playing and ripped out the ear buds so that it was at full volume.

_Call me a liar. Call me your friend. I will let you down again. Cause I am a disaster… of epic proportions. I will let you down again. I am not worthy to be called your savior. I am not going to catch all your blame. But to warn you, some may fall in my name. How could you do this to all your believers? How could you do this to all of your friends? You know this is the end. I know this is the end. I know this is the end._

Fang's finger pressed the button off so that the music stopped hard enough that the ipod smashed. He threw the remains at a tree behind them and a boulder slowly moved out of the way to reveal a dark staircase. The four slowly went down, Max held limp in Fang's arms, and Fang was reminded of his issue with claustrophobia. He pushed past Nico and Rachel and was close to running at how fast he was going down those stairs.

The words of the song kept echoing in Fang's mind though. Why did he have such emo songs? It also made him feel like the words were made for him and the flock. Fang glanced down for the tenth time since they had entered Orpheus' gateway at the pale form of Max. Her lips were completely drained of color and her cheeks just had a tiny hit of color. He felt her pulse and gripped her close enough so that her heart beating could reassure him.

Why did this have to happen to them? Bad luck seemed to trail the flock wherever they went. Fang felt like this was his entire fault. If he hadn't pushed her so hard to staying at the camp for the flock this wouldn't have happened. The gods wouldn't care about them and they could just go back to stopping insane megalomaniac scientists. Max wouldn't have been dying and the gods wouldn't be forcing her to stay as far away from the rest of the flock as possible.

Why did those guys even care about her? Sure, she was the best fighter in the flock but that didn't make her a threat. Who were Max's parents? He knew that she felt left out because the rest of the flock knew. Fang liked that she was in the same cabin as him though. Although he would rather be sleeping in trees and going on the run if it meant that the gods wouldn't be forcing them around and that Max would be okay right now. Fang also felt bad for the rest of the flock. They wanted to stay at the camp so bad and Max let them even if she had a bad feeling and now the kids were probably feeling guilty beyond belief. Especially because they couldn't help her.

The tunnel ended and in front of them was two lines guarded by a HUGE dog. Fang eyes widened at the sight and he mentally cursed Max for ruining his mask. Nico directed them to go left and they followed after him as fast as they could until they came to a river. It had a bunch of junk cluttered in it, which confused both Fang and Rachel. They looked at Nico for an explanation since this was normal to him.

"Those are people's hopes and dreams that died. Wake Max up so we can explain to her what she needs to do." Nico told Fang he nodded and something that was in the water made Rachel get teary eyed. Fang looked and saw a picture of the kid who had gotten mad at Luke and her. They were smiling at some kind of high school. Fang put a hand on her shoulder for comfort but she shrugged it off and wiped a few tears onto her paint-splattered jeans. Fang then shook Max a little and slapped her once.

"Angel. In trouble." She murmured sleepily. Fang rolled his eyes at her maternal instinct. Could she care about herself for once?

"Max. You need to let Fang into the water. It will hurt like heck just to let you know. Then you need to think of a spot that would be hard to get to that you want to be mortal point. Think about it and only it and…oh shit. We forgot to get her mother's consent." Nico cursed.

"Don't have one. Unless you count a test tube" Max told him. He seemed to relax and was about to continue before Max stopped him.

"Got it. Throw me in." She said. Fang nodded and tossed her body into the River Styx. Nico looked at Rachel and they both nodded to each other. Then they restrained Fang so that he couldn't move and a gurgled scream pierced through the Underworld. Max's scream. Fang struggled as hard as he could against his captors so that he could help her, but they stood their ground. Then Max walked out of the river, her skin looking red from the burning, but otherwise as good as new.

"C'mon let's get out of this place." She ordered. Fang gave her a half smile and she noticed the other two. She visibly tensed and Fang wondered why. She even looked about ready to rip Rachel's throat straight out of her neck with one hand tied behind her back. She could do that easily too. The other two nodded though and reluctantly followed Max out through the staircase. Max practically jumped eight steps at a time to get out of there faster. Fang couldn't help but wonder where she chose her mortal point. He didn't even have to ask her though.

"I know you're wondering where. Let's just say I gave it a lot of thought. I thought about my ear, but if Nudge tried to pierce it while I slept again then I would die. I also thought about my nose, but that get broken too often. I'm not going to tell you where though because if you got annoyed with me I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." She said to Fang. He smirked at her joke, although he could tell she was only half kidding.

"Darn. Now if you take my laptop again I can't even get any ideas." He said sarcastically.

"That reminds me…" She trailed the second they got out of the tunnel. Then she took off using super speed to get back to camp before him. He smiled but then tried to race her to get to the laptop first even though it was nearly impossible to beat Max in a race.

"Whoa." Rachel gasped.

"You would think that she would at least thank us." Nico muttered jokingly.

The second Fang reached camp he ran into the Hermes cabin. Max wasn't in there and the laptop was still on Fang's bed. That was weird. There was no way he would have been able to beat her unless… No. Max wouldn't even think about leaving the flock. No matter how angry she was she was nothing like Fang. Fang left the cabin and saw that Max was arguing with Chiron on the porch of the big house. He used his raptor hearing but only caught a few words. Promise…. your flock…together…. no danger…gods…safe…pinochle. He had no idea of what the last one meant but he could tell Chiron was promising her that the flock would stay together, the camp was safer for them, and the gods would keep them safe. Then something about pinochle.

**Aj: So Max is alive. Take that PandaswithBazookas! I don't go on killing streaks! I haven't killed a single character and this story is half over.  
**

**Anika: Just wait and we'll see how many people you kill.**

**Aj: Not everyone dies in my stories! Not EVERYONE! Anyways, the next chapter will have Max's dream in it and I'll try to update faster. Maybe even today if you guys are lucky. And if I get at least four reviews! See ya' –Aj.**


	9. If you only knew

**Aj: Thanks for reviewing. Here's the chapter.**

_Max_

One week. That's all it took for my nightmare to come into play. You would think that after nearly dying the flock would want to leave with me. That was not what happened. Now they wanted to train even more so that it won't happen again. And that means spending little to no time with each other. Fang was hanging out with Nico and the Red Haired Wonder Artist edition. Nudge was hanging out with the Aphrodite girls. Angel was wreaking havoc on the camp. Gazzy was pranking with the Stoll Brothers. Iggy was making bombs and weapons in the forges. What was I doing during this time you ask? Thanks for caring. I was struggling to keep this dream from happening to no avail I might add.

I walked up to Fang and caught his shoulder so he would stop.

"Hey Fang, wanna' go for a fly?" I asked.

"Can't." He replied annoyed and then the three walked off. Fine, be that way, I thought scornfully. I walked over to Iggy next.

"Hey Ig' want to go flying?" I asked. He looked at me with a, _not now_ look and continued welding something. What was with these two? Have they forgotten that the flock came first? I walked up to Nudge and hoped she would be different. Even though I knew what happened in the dream.

"Hey Nudge, wanna' go flying?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and made a look to the girls that they laughed at. I noticed that her pink clothes looked just as skimpy as the others.

"Why would I? We were going to go to see if Rachel and Fang's relationship was working. I'm so glad that those two got together. After all she's a super great artist and made a picture of me on a fashion runway for setting those two up. Next, we'll work on getting Nico a girlfriend so he won't be as depressed as usual. Oh don't you love it here Max? We've only been here a week and we're already fitting in. I never want to leave!" She rambled. Did I mention that when Nudge heard about our breakup to save his life she immediately pushed those two into dating? I haven't? I wonder why.

"Nudge we have to leave eventually." I reasoned. I braced myself for what she was going to say next.

"I won't go with you. I want to stay and nobody else will go with you either. Don't leave, Max. For us. We can finally be free here and grow up." She refused. I walked away knowing that it wasn't at all free. We were trapped inside camp borders and Chiron was forbidding us to fly. Is that _another_ thing I forgot to mention? Well Chiron wanted us to be like every other demigod so that meant no using our wings. I wasn't listening to him of course but the others were actually listening to him! Now it wasn't like I was their leader anymore. It was like I was their enemy trying to get them to leave. In just a week the flock had grown apart and ditched each other. I was the only one even trying to stay together. I stormed straight into the Big House to see Chiron. I had actually been looking forward to this part.

"Hello Max. Why aren't you at the rock wall for training?" He greeted. I glared at him harder then I had ever glared at anyone before in my life. He didn't even flinch.

"You lied! You said my flock would be safer here and that we could stay together! We're all separated though now and what's worse is they don't even see how the gods are using them! They're being used more then the school or the CSM and every one around here is fine with it! Well I'm not! I refuse to be part of whatever _this_ is! I'm not going to be some little toy that they can push around and don't even care enough to claim!" I screamed at him.

He looked about to reason with me, but I stormed out of there and into the forest. I walked and walked, ignoring their voices yelling for me to come back and eventually found Zeus' fist. I sat there for an hour wanting to cry, but staying strong. I wouldn't let them get to me. I was on my own now.

"You don't have to be." A voice said. I turned to see a young adult smiling at me with his hand offered. His pale blonde hair was parted at the sides so I saw a scar running down his face underneath a blue eye. I remembered the Stoll Brothers said his name was Luke. They also said he was a traitor. But is a traitor to the bad guys a traitor? Even if the traitor is just working for a different bad guy? That was something I couldn't answer. I stood up and put my hands on my hips, staring him down and just daring him to try and attack me. He didn't.

"You're Luke." I stated. He nodded but I wasn't going to let him say anything just yet.

"And you were fighting against the gods in the war." Another nod. I still wasn't going to let him say anything.

"You're a son of Hermes who apparently betrayed the gods. And one of your men almost killed me." This time he was going to get in a few words.

"Those weren't under my orders. Ethan was not trying to shoot _you_. He was trying to shoot a daughter of Eris." Luke defended.

"She was still my family." I retorted. "And that would be worse then killing me in my opinion."

"Really? What kind of family doesn't care about you? What kind of family deserts you so that you barely ever see them? What kind of family allows your mother to go crazy?" He countered. The first two parts made sense but I could tell that there were some problems with his family from the third one.

"Well you aren't really giving your family reason to stick by you if you betray them and ditch them." I argued. He seemed to process this through in his brain. His eyes were frustrated when they returned to face me. I smirked by knowing that I could PO anyone. Even someone I just met five minutes ago. It's a total gift.

"Wouldn't you want revenge though? Wouldn't you want a chance to destroy the ones who caused this?" He questioned. I thought this through. Destroy the gods? They did separate my flock and make me break up with Fang. It's not like they killed anyone though. As if sensing y thoughts, Luke spoke up again.

"I'm also pretty sure that you would like to know who your family is." Luke continued. I hesitantly nodded, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"Your mother was killed by Zeus, king of the gods, around the time of World War 2." Luke informed. That would mean that I was an old lady. He sensed the confusion on my face and decided to reevaluate.

"You were two years older then Nico. You were the same age as Nico's big sister, Bianca and your half sister. You took more after your father though. The school kidnapped you when you were two months old and Bianca was so young then that she didn't remember you and your mother didn't tell Bianca or Nico." Luke explained. I stood there, frozen.

"Who's Bianca?" I asked, trying not to choke on the words.

"Bianca was a hunter of Artemis. Your half sister, Nico's big sister, and a daughter of Hades." Luke answered.

"So my father is Hades?" I asked.

"No. Like I told you. They are only your half siblings. Bianca was also killed by one of the gods. Not directly, but Hephaestus made a robot called Talos and it killed her while she was on a quest." Luke said. I felt a pang of hurt that my possible family was dead. Except for Nico that is. And that's if he's telling the truth.

"I look nothing like Nico." I replied, my eyes turning into stone.

"Ever wonder why you are so pale. And your hair is dark brown. Your eyes are also dark brown as well. And like I explained already, you inherited more from your father." (Sorry to Max is blonde supporters but it goes with the story line)

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked, paranoia creeping up my spine.

"Because Max, Kronos wants you to join his army." Luke told me as if it was obvious.

"Kronos is just as bad as the gods. Why would I join him? And who is this _father _you keep mentioning?" I asked. He seemed slightly irritated by all of my questions. Good.

"It's true. Kronos is as bad as the gods, but he is better too. He wouldn't make the world any better, but he is kinder. If you joined Kronos, you would be free to be with the flock and be as happy as you like with Fang. Kronos could just let you die, but that wouldn't be a very good way to treat his daughter, would it."

**Aj: Mwahahaha! Yes, Max is Kronos' daughter! He is the ****leader**** of the titans. She has to have got her leaderness from somewhere. And will she join Lukearina? Double-cross him? Go on her own? Or stay with the gods? Tell us what you want her to do in your review!**

**Anika: And she's related to Nico?**

**Aj: I wanted her to have family and her and Nico both dislike the gods and want answers. **

**Anika: It actually kinda makes sense.**

**Aj: Awww stop. You'll make me blush. Anyways, REVIEW! –Aj.**


	10. All about us

**Aj: Hello. It is I. The notorious Aj…**

**Anika: Notorious?**

**Aj: Ahem. I am sad to announce that this is an author's note…**

**Anika: No it isn't. You're just trying to fake them out. Here's the chapter.**

_Nico_

Nico could tell that Fang wanted to go out and fly with Max more then anything. He could tell by the look on his face. He could also tell that he was absolutely miserable with Rachel. The only reason he was stuck dating her was for the flock. Max had no idea that the gods had come to _negotiate_ with Fang again. Nico hadn't been there personally, but Fang had said the gods had threatened the little kids unless Fang stayed away from Max. This was why Nico didn't want anything to do with them. All he wanted was information about his family.

"So Nico…" Rachel began. He mentally cursed. She was so annoying and she didn't even belong at the camp. Nico was only staying there while the war was going on but she seemed to think that she was one of them. It was probably because she was used to getting everything she wanted from her rich dad.

"What?" Nico growled. She didn't notice.

"I was wondering if you could give Fangy and I here some alone time…" She trailed. Nico smirked and his cheeks turned red from trying not to laugh at the nickname she had given him.

"Alright see ya' later _Fangy_." Fang glared at him darkly but Nico could glare much worse. He had learned to ever since he lost…No don't think about her, Nico mentally scolded himself. He walked away from the two and went to Percy's cabin. Technically Nico was supposed to be staying in the Hermes cabin, but Percy offered to share with Nico. He walked inside and instantly smelt the beach and a feeling of calmness.

Percy was training with Annabeth at the battle arena so Nico walked over to his bottom bunk and rested his head on the pillow. With the feeling of safety surrounding him throughout the room and the comfort of the pillow under his head it didn't take long for Nico to fall asleep. He just wished that he could have had some warning.

_Nico saw an old fashioned scene surrounding him. There was a man that caught his eye though. Nico checked if he could move and was surprised that he could. He walked behind the man, blending into the shadows and followed him up into an apartment building. The man silently crept into a bedroom that had a women sleeping on it. She was in a '40's dress and had curly black hair flowing from underneath her. She was Nico's mother. A tear fell down Nico's face at seeing her. She was slightly plump from pregnancy but not much. Nico guessed that she had only been pregnant for a month or two._

_The man then pulled out a small vial of some kind of golden liquid. It wasn't nectar that Nico could tell. It was even more golden then Ichor, the blood of the gods. That's when Nico realized what it was. It was the blood of the titans. The man was trying to put titan DNA in his mother so that Bianca would be instead of half-god, half-titan. Nico looked around for a way to stop him even if it was only what happened when he spotted something. In the corner was a crib with a baby Bianca in it. _

_She looked too young to be two years old, the age she was when Nico was born so he was absolutely stumped. He turned his attention back onto the man and saw him injecting the DNA into his mother. No matter how much Nico wanted to stop this, it was out of his control. That is the one thing every kid hates to admit._

"_Master. I have been putting your DNA in the female for months." He said. A pause, as if he was talking to himself and listening to an answer._

"_Yes. The plan worked. Your DNA got the subject pregnant. No, Hades has no clue. But why do we need her. I know you saw the future but what is so important that we put so much effort into this child?" He responded. Now that Nico could see him closer, he saw that the man had glasses on and stubble on his chin. There was also a nametag on him. _Samuel Batchelder. _There was another pause and Nico patiently waited to find out what would happen next._

"_What do I do with the child once she is born. The School is still being manufactured and it doesn't look like it will be finished until the late eighty's or early nineties. She will be an old woman by then. I know you want us to make her into a hybrid so she'll have been trained her whole life but she'll be too old by then." Nico realized at this moment that he had a sister. A half-sister at least. He hoped that she was still alive. Then he wouldn't be all alone in the world._

"_Alright master. I'll take her to the Lotus Casino until The School is ready. They will take care of her and she won't grow older until we take her out. You still haven't answered my question though. Why did you have me inject the woman with your DNA?" Samuel asked. Nico's breath caught in his throat. Would he figure out who his sister was?_

"_Yes, I will take her from the hospital. Yes, I will make sure that I take her out at the same time as the other two. Once she is older though, how will we convince her to join you?" Another nod. _Before Nico could discover anything else though, he felt his shoulders being shaken and his eyes popped wide open.

"What!" He yelled at Percy who was standing above him looking worriedly.

"Sorry Percy. I just found out that I have a half-sister." He apologized. Percy's sea green eyes went wide and Annabeth appeared next to him.

"Do you know who it is?" She asked, mentally scanning every kid at the camp for similarities to Nico. Nico nodded, still feeling paler then normal.

"Max." He answered. "And she's a daughter of a titan."

**Aj: There are the answers to your questions. I truly hate filler chapters. **

**Anika: Really Ms. Dictator of Cliffys?**

**Aj: Ha, ha, ha. That's so funny that I forgot to laugh. Anyways, review and I'll give you a virtual cookie if you tell me what you want to happen next. Peace out random people reading this! –Aj.**


	11. I will not bow

**Anika: Hello people reading this story. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. We really appreciate them. Right now, Aj is fighting with our mom, again, so I'll just update this.**

_Max_

"His daughter?" I asked. My resolve was breaking and I could tell that he knew it too. How could I be the daughter of a titan though? All of my flock was children of the gods. And I thought that Kronos was just coming into power again. How could he be my father? And how could two of my family be dead? He could always be lying but inside deep down I knew that he was telling the truth and it absolutely killed me inside.

"Yes Max. You are the very first daughter of Kronos. You were a secret from the gods because if they knew about you they would have killed you or given you the Calypso treatment." He answered, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What's the Calypso treatment?" I asked shakily.

"Calypso is a daughter of Atlas. Zeus for all eternity imprisoned her on the island, Ogygia. And she has a curse too. She falls in love with everyone on the island." He answered.

"I…I have to think about it." I answered. This was too much to take in. He nodded and took his hand off of my shoulder.

"You have a week before we take the battle to camp. To show us if you are on our side, kill the dragon guarding the pine tree that has the Golden Fleece on it. Then hide the Golden Fleece so that no one will ever find it again." He instructed.

"And if I don't?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He faced me and smiled a crooked smile that I immediately didn't like.

"Then we target your flock, especially Fang." He answered. Then he began to walk away.

"And don't mention our little meeting to anyone." He told me. I remembered what he said would happen to my flock and I knew that my decision was made.

"Luke!" I called to him. He turned around knowing that he had won.

"You win. I'll join Kronos." I admitted with my head hung in defeat. He smiled and walked over to me. He then put a bracelet in my hand that had a scythe on it.

"Use this to contact us. We'll need a spy for now and in a week you can come back with us." H told me. I nodded, a tear trailing down my cheek. He flicked it away and I knew that this was my chance. I grabbed his wrist and spun him around, his arm behind his back. I dislocated it and then kicked him so he would be on his knees. His breath left him with a loud _oof_. Then I stomped on him repeatedly so that I could crack his ribs. A thin trail of blood was leaving his mouth letting me know that I had caused organ damage. I was so feminine. I was practically an Aphrodite girl.

I bent down to that he could hear me and whispered to him, "Nobody threatens my flock. I would kill you but I think I should leave the honors to Percy." He scowled at me and I checked to see if Angel was listening. She was of course. _Angel, get Percy, Chiron and all of the other campers to come down here, _I mentally told her. _Okay Max_, she said back. In a minute campers were swarming the woods and Percy had his sword pointed at the base of Luke's neck.

"Thanks for saving him for me." Percy told me.

"What kind of person would I be if I killed some other guy's mortal enemy?" I smirked. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Annabeth pushed her way to the front of the crowd and pushed Percy out of the way though.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" She growled. I pulled the knife I had stolen out of it's sheaf and pointed it at her, daring her to try and stop us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke attempting to grab my ankle to trip me so I made a point of stepping on his wrist and breaking it. He groaned and Annabeth glared at me with such force that she could give Fang a run for his money.

"He's just under Kronos' spell." She defended. She pointed her finger at me and looked at all of the other campers.

"She is the one who wants to hurt him and not even try to see if Luke is still in there. How can we trust her or her family?" She pointed out. I noticed a slight glimmer from inside if her jacket though. Who wears a jacket during the summer?

"Annabeth, push up your sleeves." I told her with my arms crossed. She had a look of fury on her face but I could also see guilt. Percy realized what I was getting at and grabbed her wrist. She struggled but he pushed up her sleeve and there dangling on her wrist was a silver bracelet with a scythe hanging on it.

**Anika: I always pictured this as the kind of thing Annabeth would do because she's in love with Luke. Now onto our cookie winners.**

**PandaswithBazookas- (:::)**

**Hotchocolateinsummer- (:::) Sorry about Supernatural by the way.**

**BlaBla- (:::)**

**See you guys next time. Maybe today if I get enough reviews. –Anika.**


	12. Dance with the Devil

**Anika: Aj is still fighting so you guys only get me today again.**

**Kyle: Oh no. It's the end of the world! She caused 2012!**

**Anika: And Kyle, Aj's annoying twin brother.**

**Kyle: I'm her favorite sibling.**

**Anika: Are not!**

_Max_

I was fingering the little scythe bracelet Luke had given me. He had threatened my family, and me but so had the gods. And I knew there was no way out of the Greek mythology world now that we were in it. I would eventually have to pick a side and I had no idea whose I would choose. I got up from my spot on the Hermes bed and walked out to go to the Big House. Annabeth and Luke had been captured by campers and were being interrogated at this second and I wanted to see what was going on.

I pushed open the door and plucked a splinter out of the palm of my hand as I walked into the room. Annabeth was tied up to a chair in the middle of the room and I think Luke was in the basement. Angel was trying to get past Annabeth's mind blocks to read her mind and it looked like she was almost done. Percy was just glaring at her with a hurt expression. Conner had told me that the two had a thing for each other but Annabeth was still in love with Luke.

The poor guy. Rachel walked into the room at that moment with Fang reminding me of my own problems. The Red Haired Wonder: Artist Edition. She better have armored guards or at least sleep with one eye open if she wanted to survive in the same camp as yours truly. What's even worse was that I heard from an Aphrodite girl that she still liked Percy. I wasn't going to tell Fang though because I'm too nice.

"Hey Angel. Maybe we should try to torture her for information." I suggested. Angel shook her head no, still concentrating on breaking the barriers but Annabeth glared at me. I glared back just as hard and Annabeth was so focused on me that Angel was able to penetrate her mind. I don't know, maybe I could be a daughter of Athena. You know, if I wasn't the daughter of the Titan Lord Kronos who is planning the complete destruction of Western Civilization. You got to make a living doing _something_ I guess.

"Hey I think I've got it all." Angel said after a while. Everyone in the room crowded her to find out what it was that she found out.

"There's another prophecy." Angel informed. Percy's eyes widened and even though I can't read minds like Angel, I could tell that he was hoping it wasn't about him. I would be doing that too if there was already a prophecy about me. Oh wait, there is. That whole annoying, _save the world_ thing. You know, that's nothing though. As meaningful as a fortune cookie. Note the sarcasm.

"Max, this is serious." Angel interrupted me sternly. Getting bossed around by a six year old was not on my to do list for today. I'm full of surprises, huh.

"Seven." She corrected. I wanted to bang my head against a brick wall at that moment. Why is she so persistent that she's seven? I will never get little kids. They are so confusing. My childhood was so much simpler. Getting tortured day after day and not knowing if you'll be alive the next day is the American dream for a childhood. She glared at me and I put my hands up in defense. Smirking while I was doing this only made her more annoyed though.

"Just get to the prophecy." Percy interrupted. I could tell that he actually took this stuff seriously. What a pansy! He is not going to make it anywhere in life if he listens to a few lines that sound like a poem and actually believes what it says. Oh no, that poem by the crazy hobo said the world is ending. It must be true! Angel took a deep breath and began to recite six lines that completely horrified everyone in the room but Fang and I.

"_Planned out for many years_

_Causing many tears_

_The daughter of the titan lord_

_Will shatter Olympian life with a sword_

_Going against the prophecy child of the big three_

_They will fight to the death to achieve victory."_

"That was a weird poem but it had good rhymes!" I stated cheerily, completely unaffected. Percy looked like he felt like beating his head against a wall. I don't blame him. I mean, caring so much for six sentences would be enough to drive anyone bonkers.

"I'm still in it." He groaned. Then he actually started beating his head against the wall. Am I good at reading people or what?

"So…" I trailed. "When's lunch?" Angel hit me in the arm. I swear she was getting a little too bossy for a six year old.

"Seven!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"It was a perfectly reasonable question." I defended, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You asked when lunch was an hour ago." Rachel pointed out. I snarled at her and she stepped back a bit. I don't know if it was a trick of the lighting but I think Fang actually smiled a bit. Everyone started staring at my head though a second later. I looked up just in time to see a golden scythe fade away above my head.

"Well…that was…interesting." I mumbled.

"We must get her to Olympus." Chiron stated. I got into a defensive stance.

"The last time I went there things didn't go so well. They were real part poopers so I'll have to say no." I seethed. Fang and Angel came over to stand behind me and I was wondering why they didn't do that for the past week. Percy was still banging his head against the wall and simultaneously glaring at Annabeth. Thumbs up for multitasking people.

"She's the daughter of Kronos and she's in the prophecy. She is also a threat considering she's not as loyal to the gods as Percy is." Chiron argued. I decided that if I really am the daughter of Kronos I would be able to mess with time. I focused my energy and tried as hard as I could. I swear that time froze for like five seconds. You got to give me some props people. I'd like to see _you_ freeze time for five seconds.

"I don't have to go if I don't want to." I retorted. This clearly didn't work as well as I had hoped considering that right after I said that, golden dust flashed around me and I saw myself on Olympus. Almost every single one of them were glaring at me. The only ones who weren't was Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis. Athena and Zeus were glaring at me the worst.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." I muttered under my breath.

"So lay it on me. How are you going to try and threaten me this time? Or are you going to actually act like real siblings and give me those fourteen birthday and Christmas presents you owe me?" I asked. By the looks on their faces I could tell that this wasn't going to go well one bit.

**Anika: Aj isn't here to announce the cliffy. I feel sorry for her.**

**Kyle: I feel sorry for her more because I'm her favorite!**

**Anika: No I am!**

**Kyle: You like twilight. You have a crush on Justin Bieber. And you cried while watching the last episode of Hannah Montana and yelled at Aj when she was celebrating. I think I'm the favorite.**

**Anika: We'll settle this the old fashioned way. A second opinion. We want all of you to vote on whom you think is Aj's favorite sibling, Kyle or me.**

**Kyle: You just said **_**whom**_**. I think it will be me. Anyways, remember to review! See ya! –Kyle.**


	13. Over and Over

**Kyle: Aj is refusing to write more on this until our mom apologizes to her so she'll probably be back in a week or so.**

**Anika: Until then we're stuck with Kyle.**

**Kyle: Hey!**

_Max_

"You will be silent!" Zeus yelled at me. I stood up from my spot on the floor and crossed my arms over my chest.

"How's that working out for you?" I asked sarcastically. It looked like Athena was going to say something so I practiced the time freezing powers a little more. This time, it worked. For ten seconds at least. I had the strong urge to do a victory dance and celebrate but I restrained myself. I was guessing these guys were picky about people who did that.

"Father, I just had an idea." Athena told Zeus. He nodded, allowing her to tell him the idea. Was this guy full of himself or what? His own kids can't speak their mind without his say so? Athena continued as if she was used to it. That's got to be annoying.

"If the girl can freeze time, maybe we can make her freeze Typhon so that we have time to defeat him." Athena suggested. She talked as if I wasn't even in the room and if you know me then you know that I have a slight issue with that.

"I'm right here." I stated as they continued to talk.

"Alright send her flock in." Zeus bellowed. In a blur of gold dust the flock was transported into the council room. Déjà vu much?

"Again?" Iggy asked, exasperated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I responded. He groaned and muttered something about a phone call being nicer. That's when I realized the sole purpose for the flock being here. The gods were going to threaten me again. Well this was just great. Note the sarcasm.

I had to get my family out of here before I had no choice but to help the gods again. Or else bad things would happen. Is it just me, or would you like to stop the bad things from happening too? If so, then you are a very smart person. Take this moment to blush and give yourself a pat on the back. Now that you're done let's get back to the story.

"You know that instead of threatening me all of the time you could ask me to help you nicely. Or is that outside of the god handbook?" I informed as if I was talking to a preschooler.

"Would you agree to helping us?" Athena retorted.

"Let's think about what happened at our last family reunion. You wanted me to separate from my flock, you threatened Fang's life, and you made us break up." I argued.

"I was against that. Breaking up the love you two have was not in my plans for a few months later." Aphrodite defended.

"Good to know." Fang muttered. I could tell he was just about as pissed as I was on the issue. He was all over the Red Haired Wonder: Artist Edition though. Can't really see the pain in that scenario. Unless you count me but that's beside the point. If you ever want to hear me talk about my feelings go read some totally out of character impersonation of yours truly. I bet it will be a blast.

"So is there a point to this dull and boring argument or can we go home?" I asked nonchalantly. Isn't it just so much fun to annoy immortal and all-powerful beings? If you haven't tried it then I suggest that you do or you'll never really get to say that you had a good life.

"Yes Maximum. Either we kill you on the spot to prevent the second prophecy or you work with us against your father." Athena offered.

"Here's my offer. I don't join any of you and we go off on our own without you bothering us." I suggested, with my hands on my hips. Athena glared at me fiercely and I just glared back as hard as I could, which is really hard.

"How about no." Zeus replied.

"I'm about fed up with all of this Greek mythology crap. I just want to be done with it." I yelled.

"You don't always get what you want." Athena told us.

"What about all of you? You get whatever you want! And we have never gotten anything we have ever wanted so you could at least let us have this one thing before erasers attack us again!" I hadn't realized how loud I was yelling until I heard what my echo sounded like. I wasn't even close to being done yet though.

"These are your children. You at least owe them something. Or do you want them to turn into another Luke," I directed my gaze at Hermes. "Or another Annabeth?" I glared at Athena and for once she lowered her head in shame. Like I said, I'm a speech champion. I should get a trophy for these things.

"I'll make you a deal Maximum," Zeus began. There was a glint in his eyes that I have seen before. I have seen it in the white coats when they knew they were going to get what they want no matter how hard we struggled. I had a bad feeling about this deal already.

"You go on a quest for us to defeat Typhon and to steal Kronos' scythe and we will give you your freedom and your flock will live." Before I had time to react, the flock fell to the ground screaming and clutching their heads.

"What are you doing to them?" I demanded. He glanced at Dionysus and I switched my glare over to him.

"Well Minimum, it's simple. I have the power to drive people mad with torture and that is exactly what will happen if you don't do what Zeus asks by August 17th or they go bonkers. Now go and do us all a favor and get yourself killed."

**Kyle: It's nothing compared to Aj's cliffies but we aren't the **_**dictator of cliffies**_** so of course we wouldn't be able to do as good.**

**Anika: That doesn't stop you guys from reviewing though. Tell us what you think, next chapter will be in Percy's deranged POV. Also, send in reviews to sign a petition against Aj's mom so that Aj will start writing again. All you have to do is say in your review that you want Aj to come back and then sign your name. We need ten to get her back. See you guys' next chapter. –Anika.**


	14. Have faith in me

**Anika: Hello random people. I have no excuse for not updating in [Checks computer] 9 DAYS! WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE THREATEN ME TO UPDATE?**

**Aj: Yo.**

**Anika: Aj! Who's your favorite sibling! Kyle or me?**

**Aj: Huh?**

_Percy_

I was the only one who had stayed after Max was taken to Olympus so I was all alone with the traitor, Annabeth. It was all a lie. She never cared about me. I felt so used, as if I was muck on the bottom of her sneaker. All of those times that she saved my life she was just using me. She was with Kronos and she would choose Luke over me no matter what. I wondered how long she had been with Kronos. Probably since the day I had met her.

"How long?" I muttered impassively. All emotions were drained out of my body. I could barely think, let alone talk.

"Since when I was kidnapped by Thorn. When they dragged me away after Artemis took my place, I was so weak that they convinced me to join them. But Percy…"

"Save it traitor! All of our friendship was a total lie. You never cared about me. So just save it. You call me dumb, have you looked in the mirror lately? I trusted you with where my Achilles heel was for Pete's sake!" Her eyes showed hurt. Actual hurt at his words. It was probably just an act though. Bitterness raced through my veins and my ADHD took over. Before I could stop myself I hit her across the cheek at full force. It was red and I knew it would leave a nasty bruise. It wasn't my problem though. This is what happened to traitors.

Before Annabeth could react to my outburst, there was a faint shimmering and in front of my eyes was Max with a pissed expression on her face. She stormed past me and soon Chiron was in the room as well. This didn't seem good one bit.

"I have to go on a quest." She announced. I thought she was insane. You don't just choose to go on a quest. Chiron gives it to you. Of course I'm being a hypocrite by saying…thinking that.

"Who will you choose to take with you?" Chiron asked her, as if he was totally cool on the fact that she wasn't offered one. She isn't even a demigod! She's the daughter of the soulless being who tortured Annabeth enough that she would join him. As soon as I saw her be claimed, I knew she was a complete monster. She shouldn't even be allowed at camp because of her dad. By now Rachel, Nico, Selena, the Stoll brothers, Clarisse, and Grover had piled into the Big House, wondering whom she would bring.

"No one. I'm going alone." She stated stubbornly.

"Ancient laws state that you must bring two people with you. Three is a powerful number." Chiron explained. She looked annoyed and then glanced at Nico.

"Percy and…" She trailed thinking of another person. I didn't want to go on a quest with her of all people. If it would help the gods though then I would do it.

"I'll go with you." Rachel volunteered. Max had a disgusted look on her face and it made me get a little angry. Rachel was a great friend and has done more for me then Max ever has. Max would be lucky to be as good of a person as Rachel.

"So it is decided. Max, Percy, and Rachel will go on the quest." Chiron said.

"No!" Max yelled, louder then she needed to.

"Max, just because Fang chose me over you does not mean that you should be temperamental." Rachel scolded smugly. It took the strength of Clarisse, Nico, Chiron, Grover, and me to hold Max back from strangling her. Then Nico and Clarisse let go because Nico didn't like Rachel and Clarisse just wanted to see a good fight. Max got loose with rage and bloodlust in her eyes and tackled Rachel.

Everybody winced at the blows but Clarisse who was cheering Max on all of the way. The Stoll Brothers were holding a betting game on who would win and Chiron was trying desperately to break the two up. Eventually, Max got up unscathed and looked at everyone. As she assessed the campers, I noticed that Rachel had bruises all over her and her lip was split. She was shakily getting up from the ground so I rushed over to her and helped her up. She put her arm around me for support and Annabeth was glaring at her.

"Percy, Clarisse, and donkey boy." Max decided. Chiron looked about to argue with her choices when Nico argued first.

"No! I'm not going to lose my sister again. Either I'm going with you or there's no quest." He protested. Max bit her lip in frustration, I had seen Annabeth do that thousands of times when thinking things through. DON"T THINK ABOUT HER PERCY, I yelled at myself mentally.

"I'm sorry Nico, but I'm not risking any of my family getting killed so you will stay here and be safe and I'm going on this quest because if I don't my flock will die." She retorted.

"I'm not losing you like Bianca. I just found out that you existed, I'm not going to just let you disappear and let me be all alone again." He countered.

"I've been fighting my entire life to stay alive. Bianca and you weren't. I'll be fine." Her voice softened. Before Nico could argue more, Chiron butted in.

"It is not wise for more then three people to go on this quest. A few years ago, five went out on a quest and only three came back." He glanced apologetically at Nico and a wave of fresh quilt hit my core.

"Technically last year four went on a quest and they all came back alive." Travis put in. I glanced at Annabeth and she guiltily looked at her shoes remembering how she had kissed me.

"Very well then. Do you accept the quest?" Chiron asked Clarisse, Grover, and me. Clarisse and I nodded, but Grover crossed his arms across his chest indignantly.

"I'm part goat no donkey but yeah I'll go as long as you don't kill anymore defenseless animals." He told Max. Max and I both smirked at him.

"It is settled although I'm still not sure about more then three people going. Max, go into the attic to see the oracle and if you're still sane then you four can go in the morning to steal Kronos' scythe and hold off Typhon."

"Hold off who?" Grover gawked in the middle of eating a tin can. Max nodded and walked up the steps leading to the oracle. Grover was still gawking and blubbering nonsense as we left the big house. The moon was rising and a small smile came on my lips despite the current events at seeing the light of the moon reflecting on the water.

Max had been gone for two hours when Nico approached me at the beach.

"Percy." He said as he sat down.

"I really don't want to do this considering last time…" He trailed and the guilt on my face must have shown because he quickly tried to rephrase.

"Not that I blame you anymore of course. It's just, can you make sure nothing happens to Max. Can you protect her for me even with your own life?" He asked, more vulnerable then he was two years ago when he was asking for Percy to protect Bianca.

"I promise, Nico."

**Aj: And you know who has an issue with promises as big as Fang. Oh and sorry if I made Rachel out of character but to me she's like a teenage version of Rachel. Thinking she's just as good as the demigods when she's just a spoiled rich girl.**

**Anika: So who's your favorite?**

**Kyle: Yeah, who's your favorite?**

**Aj: What are you even doing here?**

**Kyle: Just answer the question.**

**Anika: Yeah!**

**Aj: [Facepalm] Just review. –Aj.**


	15. How far we've come

**Aj: ANGEL comes out tomorrow! I can't wait to see what I got right! Dylan better die! I had the decency to kill him off; James should have that same decency too. Although he is a pretty big softy when it comes to character death.**

**Anika: You could learn from him.**

**Aj: Why do you say that? Not a SINGLE person has died in this story yet. I'm proud of myself.**

**Anika: You're so going to end up in jail when you're older.**

_Max_

Let's go into a recap of how our morning went. Percy got mad at me for no reason about beating up The Red Haired Wonder: Artist Edition. The camp only gave us one serving of _tofu burgers_. I _need_ twelve double bacon cheeseburgers with extra pickles and three packs of large fries on the side or I will die. This healthy food just isn't cutting it for me. Then Argus, the creepy guy who had eyes all over his body that didn't talk, drove us in the camp van to the bus station. The camp had given us a hundred and fifty dollars along with my 200 for emergencies and Percy's fifty we had about four hundred dollars combined.

We had gotten on the bus and I was hyperventilating. Grover seemed to notice as if he could sense my emotions and brought out his reed pipes. He started playing a song that sounded vaguely like Hilary Duff but also lulling and soon I had been fast asleep. It only lasted for two hours though before a large jolt and a hundred screams woke me up. In front of the four of us were four empousai. That brings us to where we are now.

"Percy, how nice to see you again." One hissed. Percy's eyes seemed to be in a trance as well as Grover's at the sight of the hags so once again girls had to save the day. Clarisse took out a toothpick that grew into an eight-foot long spear that crackled electricity. She smirked at it and I could tell that the power of it made her as happy as flying made me.

"Jaw Clencher. After Jackson broke my other one my father gave me this." I smiled and unsheathed my knife. The two empousai who weren't busy lulling Grover and Percy charged after us. One bared it's fangs and with a swift punch to the jaw she was howling and holding shards of her broken fangs in her hand. Clarisse was electrocuting the other even though it looked like it had just been micro waved. It smelt like it too. I then kicked outward and she fell over on her horribly mismatched legs. I stabbed her in the heart and she burst into flames.

Percy had snapped out of his trance after Clarisse had stabbed Grover's empousai but before any of us could charge her, she burst into flames.

"Not again." Percy moaned, irritated. I looked around at the horrified passengers who kept muttering things like, "Those beautiful teenagers. Did you see them shoot those poor girls?" Or, "One stabbed that poor teenager." It pretty much all went along the base of that.

"Poor teenagers? Beautiful? Please tell me it's the mist." I said remembering what Hestia had taught me. Percy nodded.

"I say we run." Clarisse suggested. We nodded, agreeing, and ran out the back exit. Grover made sure to grab his tin cans and I always had my backpack on but everything else was left behind.

We had been running for about a mile or two when the others started slowing down. I was made to be able to go at least eight miles without getting tired but these guys were more normal than me. They probably didn't run into people much who was less normal than them. I slowed down too so they could catch their breath and we were walking on the dirty sidewalk that had papers flying aimlessly and hobos in every corner. I had missed this.

"So Max, do you even know where Typhon is?" Percy asked bitterly. What was his problem with me? Was it just because I found out that his friend was a traitor? I had no clue whatsoever. I would ask him later.

"No, but I know how to find out." I answered. I turned sharply down the deserted corner and came across a TV store. There were five old fashioned TV's in the display case that had the news showing on it. Perfect.

"Ever since the explosion at Mount St. Helens drastic weather patterns have been raging all over the world. Currently, the worst part of this destruction is in California, near Mount Tamalpais." A female reporter droned. I turned back to them with a worried look on my face.

"Isn't the titan lair at Mount Tamalpais?" Clarisse asked before I could. Percy nodded and Grover gulped.

"Does this seem a little too easy to anyone else or is it just me?" I asked.

"We're supposed to hold Typhon off and get Kronos' scythe and they're in the same place. Definitely." Percy answered transfixed on the screen. I looked at the date at the top and saw that it was August 6th. I only had eleven days. We would never make it without flying. This is why I had wanted to go alone.

"We don't have enough money for plane tickets." Grover told me. I wondered how he knew what I was thinking. Percy game me a look that said, _"Don't ask."_ I decided to listen.

"Well, some kids in the Hermes cabin gave me some flying shoes for you guys. We could just fly to California and be there in a couple of hours." Percy looked absolutely horrified.

"I might get blasted from the sky by Zeus. Your daddy would want that though wouldn't he." Percy growled. My eyes widened and I controlled my anger. I had an idea and I took a golden drachma from my pocket. There was a sprinkler running over the park across from us and I walked over to it.

"Remind me how this works again." Clarisse took the drachma and raised it over her head. Then she threw it into the mist.

"Please accept my offering." She said. Then I pitched in.

"Zeus, Mount Olympus." The image shimmered for a little bit before it showed Zeus on his throne. The flock was in front of him still writhing in pain and I clenched my jaw. He looked at me nonchalantly as if he knew that I would iris message him.

"Zeus. I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only. You're going to let Percy be able to fly." I ordered. Strangely enough, at that moment, a lightning bolt was two inches away from electrocuting me to a crisp.

"What makes you think you can boss me around? I forbid you from going into my domain as well. Try and I'll strike you down from the sky. I also have your flock."

"Yeah, you can't keep me out of the sky Zeussy. You can't lay a finger on my head. That's why that lightning bolt didn't hit me. A god would have perfect accuracy unless they only wanted to scare the person. And the flock is your only leverage. So you're going to let Percy be able to go in _your domain_ and you're going to quit throwing a tantrum." Clarisse was grinning from ear to ear. Zeus' temple was throbbing from frustration at me. Percy and Grover were looking at the sky as if I had caused a war.

It turns out that I did.

**Aj: Oh that cliffy felt so good! I love them so much. Oh and every chapter so far has been named after songs on my ipod. Whoever can guess who the songs are by for each chapter gets a SUPER SPECIAL prize.**

**Anika: Tomorrow's my sweet sixteen! We'll probably post a pre-written chapter but no promises.**

**Aj: SAVE ME! A BUNCH OF BRAIN DEAD GOODY GOODY NERDY TEENAGERS AND ANIKA GETS TO READ ANGEL FIRST AND IT TAKES HER LIKE TWO MONTHS TO READ A BOOK! I'm going to have to steal it if I want to read it.**

**Anika: What?**

**Aj: Nothing. –Aj.**


	16. The Outsider

**Aj: The nerve of some people! Before I could steal ANGEL from Anika, Kyle stole it first. What happened to the decency of the world?**

**Anika: Yes, because it is so unfair that Kyle stole what you were going to steal from me on my birthday.**

**Aj: I know, right! Wait, were you being sarcastic?**

_Wait, huh? Are these guys that sensitive voice?_ I responded mentally. I'm surprised I actually listened to him without a snarky comment. I guess I'm becoming more mature these days. Grover snorted next to me and I glared at him, somehow sensing he knew what I was thinking. Or something along the lines of that. He put an innocent face on that looked like a replica of Gazzy's. A wave of pain hit me thinking about my flock and Grover looked at me with sympathy.

I would have to find out his deal later, but right now I have bigger things to worry about. Some girls my age worry about a big test, or about boys. I worry about causing World War III. My life is just that messed up.

_You caused this war the day you were born. When the gods discovered you, they vowed to wage war on the titans if they ever got out of Tartarus._ The voice answered, causing me to jump. My mind flashed back to that battle after Fang and I broke up. There were so many people sobbing. There was so much pain evident on the faces of every demigod on both sides. They were just kids and it was my fault that their families and friends will never see them again. I have been acting like the demigods don't matter as much as my flock, but people will still feel grief if they died. Oh god, I had to find a way to fix this mess.

I cut off the connection to Zeus and looked at the three. I knew that Percy hated me for some reason, I knew that Clarisse respected me for my attitude, I knew that Grover could somehow tell what I was feeling, and I knew they were all afraid of me. Even Clarisse. And all because of whom my father was. At the time, I was thanking the gods that Jeb wasn't my father. Now, even though he was a traitor, I would take him over Kronos. Jeb at least had the decency to think like a human and he got us out of the cages.

Then, it hit me. What if I couldn't save the world? What happens then? What if I was a monster? I was different from any other demigod because I wasn't a demigod. I would always be a freak to every single one of them; no matter how many people I saved they would all resent me forever. And the flock no longer had my back. That was what hurt the most out of everything. In two months, if I succeeded, would they still pick me over the gods? I was so lost lately that it felt like I was tangled and I couldn't unravel myself and I couldn't see myself.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to lead them. I felt so alone that I was scared that if I did see Kronos when we were stealing his scythe, I might join him just to forget about him. It horrified me that I would give anything for the erasers or M-Geeks or anything that I was used to to come at me. Anything other then what I had to deal with now.

"Any idea where we are?" I started.

"Chicago, Illinois." Grover answered, whilst looking in disgust at all the pollution.

"It's better then New York." I offered to him. He smiled and then took a tin can out of his backpack. He bit into it and let me just tell you, the sound of someone chewing aluminum is worse then nails on a chalkboard. Especially for someone with avian super hearing.

"That's good progress, but not good enough if we want to make it there and back in eleven days. So how should we get there?" I stated.

"We could always beat someone up and take their car." Clarisse suggested, cracking her knuckles.

"Violence and thievery. Always fun. Any others though?" I asked.

"We could find another bus." Percy offered. I nodded my head in consideration and we all looked at Grover.

"Well, I could summon a hog again with my reed pipes and we could ride it to California." Grover suggested meekly. I grimaced at the thought and decided automatically that we should not do that. I am the complete opposite of a girly girl but I draw the line at riding a hog.

"I say we do Clarisse's idea because it's simple and easy. Plus I know how to hotwire a car and there's less of a chance of monsters showing up then there is on a bus." I decided. Percy looked disgusted at my choice.

"Of course because stealing things and beating innocent people up is what you're used to right, being a freak whose own family doesn't even want you." Percy commented. My breath caught in my throat and I glared harder at Percy then I have ever glared at anyone in my entire life before. Did he really just say that to _me_? You do not say things like that to Maximum Ride unless you want a beating. Everyone that knows me learned that the hard way.

"What did you just say to me? Be careful on your answer here unless you want a beating that is ten times worse then the worst monster you have ever faced."

"That's because you _are_ a monster. You aren't a child of the gods. You are just a freak who thinks your family will jump gladly whenever you order them around. You caused my best friend in the world to become a traitor because you're alive. You're a pest to everyone at the camp that is for _demigods_, not you. Yet you continue to stay and find a way to anger the gods so they'll be mad at _all_ demigods. Then we get stuck on a quest with you when you'll end up stabbing us in the back for your father. You have wings and your father is the king of the titans. Nobody is like you so that makes you an even bigger freak." Percy yelled at me. I flinched every time he said the word, freak. I had been called that so many times but right now it hurt more because if we fought, my flock just might die.

"Fine. I can tell you have betrayal issues. You can get Kronos' scythe while I stop Typhon. Who's with me, who's with Seaweed Brain?" I asked. For some reason, that name got him really angry. Angrier then it was supposed to make him. As if it had some double meaning for him. His fists clenched and before I could dodge his fist connected with my jaw. I rubbed it for a second before my leg snapped out and collided with his ribs, sending him to the ground. Grover stood by Percy and Clarisse spit right in Percy's face before standing by me.

Percy stormed away after looking confused for a second and Grover hesitated to follow him. I recognized that look of confusion though. I had first seen it on a lady in New York that bought Angel Celeste. Someone had been controlling Percy. I bet you my life that it was a god. Or maybe…something entirely different. I grabbed Grover's arm and pulled him to face me.

"Something or someone is controlling Percy. Keep an eye on him and keep in touch with us." I told him.

"I noticed it too. Here, hold on a second," He gripped my arm tighter and I felt a gust of wind flow through me, as if it was in my body. I looked at Clarisse and saw that she didn't feel it. It looked like Grover had though.

"It's an empathy link. I can contact you through my mind and you can contact me through yours if you need help or if I need help. We'll use this to keep in touch and to find out what's wrong with Percy." He explained. I nodded, not freaked out by the concept at all thanks to Angel. Another wave of pain hit me at the thought of my flock and Grover put a comforting hand on my shoulder as if to tell me it would be okay. Then he ran off to join him and me and Clarisse looked around for a suitable car. _Everything will turn out okay in the end of this, _Grover told me mentally. How come I didn't believe him? How come I felt that this quest was only the beginning, and things could only get worse from here?

**Aj: Percy, Percy, Percy. Shame on you. What do you think was controlling him? What do you think will happen? Will the quest succeed with the group split up? And most importantly, will I kill someone in this story?**

**Anika: Most likely yes.**

**Aj: Hey! I do not kill **_**everyone**_**. I'm not a homicidal maniac!**

**Anika: Sure you aren't…-Anika.**


	17. Savior

**Aj: I'm back! I'm really starting to get bad at updating lately. Good news though. Spring Break! Haha to all of you suckers still in school while I am free! FREEDOM!**

**Anika: Her class had a party with a ton of sweets and if you read the eighth chapter of our other story, The Duo, then you know how scary this is.**

_Max_

I was running. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. At least, not if I wanted to make it out of this alive. There was only one thing I could do if I wanted to stop all of this and save Percy, Clarisse, and Grover's lives. Not to mention all the other lives in the world. I finally reached the top of the mountain and gripped a slab of rock to keep me steady. I glanced down at my leg and saw that a large bite looked swollen and disfigured.

_This better work_, I told myself. I looked at the coffin that was open. I looked at Luke who was pushing Percy towards the opening and I could almost hear my father's cold and evil laugh. I calmed myself like Jeb had taught me to and threw myself in front of Percy and the coffin and reminded myself that this had to be done to save the world. I just hoped that my flock would understand.

I slowly let myself fall into the coffin and it was almost like hands that have endured too much pain dragged me inside. I felt another presence enter my head, fighting for control, just as the coffin lid slid shut. Percy, Grover, and Clarisse were trying to fight Luke to get to me. We all knew it was no use though. My breathing was choked and ragged as I fought for control. I put on a brave face though so I couldn't be seen as going down a coward. _I hope Fang can forgive me_, was my last thought before my chocolaty brown irises were replaced with a cold, evil, bitter gold.

I burst upright in my bed panting as if I had run a marathon across Russia. It was just a dream. My last dream came true though. Would this one come true as well? I looked around at my surroundings and saw that we were still in the blood red convertible that we stole back in Chicago. We had been driving across the country for about a day and we had just crossed into Nevada before I went to sleep.

_Almost there_, I thought in relief. Maybe nothing else would happen. Maybe my flock would be safe and the gods would let us all go. Maybe Percy will loose his attitude and apologize. Maybe we would succeed in beating Kronos. Maybe the prophecy really is just a bunch of pointless lines that mean nothing and Percy and I won't have to fight. Maybe Fang doesn't really like The Red Haired Wonder: Artist Edition. Yeah, right.

As if my life would actually end up being that lucky. I decided to listen to whatever music Clarisse had in. I recognized it immediately as Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day and would have smiled at her choice if I weren't so freaked out by my nightmare. There was pain in her eyes as she listened to the words. Finally, she snapped and her fist slammed into the radio, breaking it.

"There is an off button you know." I told her, letting her know I was awake.

"I find my way more effective." She countered with gritted teeth.

"Why? Got a problem with my way punk?" She asked, maintaining her tough attitude.

"I'm fine with it. Where are we?" I replied, whilst cracking my knuckles and stretching my joints out.

"The road." She answered gruffly.

"Thank you lieutenant obvious. I meant what town though." I replied sarcastically, while saluting her.

"Right outside of Las Vegas." I nodded and looked out the window. I wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to die. Have I ever told you how much I hate small spaces? Yes? Well, I'm telling you again. I Hate Small Spaces! And Clarisse took up a lot of room, being so burly, that it was an even smaller space. Oh the sweet irony.

Clarisse whooping with joy brought my attention forward. Right in front of the car was a billboard smashed on top of a sixteen-wheeler truck and a Minotaur hovering over it, cocking his ear like Iggy would. Clarisse increased the speed of the truck to a hundred mph and narrowed her eyes in determination. I knew what she was doing only a second before the car flew up the ramp the billboard had supplied and crashed into the Minotaur. The Minotaur and the convertible were both on its side after the crash. I was lying on top of broken glass shards and Clarisse was hanging from her seatbelt cheering at her stunt. I groaned, but she didn't seem to hear it over her hollering.

Then, bad went to worse. Her seatbelt snapped from her weight and she crashed on top of my ribs. I pushed her off of me with my freakishly cool strength and punched open the window on her side of the car. Then I climbed up until my head stuck out of the window. I wasn't fast enough to bring it back in before the Minotaur's meaty hand clasped around my neck and pulled me out of the car. I was choking and clawing to try and get my neck out of his reach, but he didn't budge.

Was this how I was going to die? Being choked to death by a bull wearing fruit of the loom briefs? That was not a worthy ending for me. I had always pictured I'd go saving one of the flock or saving someone else. This just wouldn't do. But at the moment, I had no say in the matter. When I was on the verge of becoming unconscious, there was a battle cry from behind the Minotaur and he disappeared into golden dust. I fell to the ground and gasped in each breath as if it was precious, which it was.

Clarisse was standing there swinging around her spear as if it was as light as a feather. She had a large smirk on her face as if what she'd just done was no big deal. I glanced at the car and saw that there was no way that it could even be recognized as a car. Looks like we were back to walking.

"I guess I owe you one." I gasped as soon as my throat could make sounds again. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"A burger should do it." She told me. I smiled and we began to walk.

An hour had passed before a hotel came into view. Clarisse gazed longingly at the hotel and bolted inside. The place was huge! There was no way we could afford something like that. I ran after her, calling her name as she went inside the doors. I managed to read the hotel's name before I went in after her. Lotus Hotel and Casino.

**Aj: That felt good after not updating in so long. So a lot of my friends have told me about a series called, The Hunger Games. They keep obsessing over it. Should I read it? Tell me what you think to all of you who have read it. Also, what was your favorite part of this chapter? What did you think of Max's nightmare? And whose P.O.V. should I do next? See ya' next chapter!**

**Anika: Do I get to say anything?**

**Aj: You just did. –Aj.**


	18. Decode

**Aj: Guess what I just did Friday! I went up in a helicopter in the cockpit. And no, it wasn't a police helicopter, it was a regular helicopter. The flight was fifty minutes and I now know partly what Max says all the times about flying being so amazing. I felt safer in the air then I felt on the ground. Anika and Kyle were freaking out big time though.**

**Anika: We were so high. What if we had crashed? YOU were in the cockpit with all of the controls. Of course I was freaking out.**

**Aj: Wimp. Oh and the reason I didn't update for so long was because fanfiction wouldn't let me. So blame it not me.**

_Nico_

I had only known Max for a short time, but she was the only family I had. Surprisingly, I trusted Percy to keep Max safe even if she didn't need someone protecting her. I had to help somehow though. I wasn't useless; I was a child of Hades for crying out loud! I had to prove that I could do just as much as other demigods that had cabins.

I had the perfect plan too.

All I had to do was go to Olympus and convince the gods to stop torturing Max's flock. If that didn't work, then I could conjure up some skeleton warriors to take them and then get out of there. It was the least I could do since Max didn't let me go on her quest, but it was something.

I looked around at the scenery of Camp Half Blood and walked to Thalia's pine tree when the coast was clear. Thank Apollo that the sun was still up or I wouldn't have been able to shadow travel. I checked one more time that nobody was around me and then I ran into the tree. My body felt like it was being sucked in a million different directions and forced through an ant sized tube at the same time and I had to focus all my energy on going to Mount Olympus or I could end up trapped in this nonexistent place for all eternity. Happy thoughts Nico, I told myself sarcastically.

When I arrived at the stairway of Olympus I nearly collapsed with exhaustion. I had to steady myself and I ended up puking my lunch over the walkway onto some poor mortal's head in Manhattan. Whoops. I lied down on the walkway, eagle spread, and panted as if I had just raced off the edge of the planet. Which, in some demented way, I had.

After an hour of gasping for breath and trying to force myself to stay conscious, I finally felt a little energy returning to me. Not enough to get home or conjure skeleton warriors, but enough to walk at least. I looked up and saw thousands, maybe millions of steps leading up to the throne room of Olympus. I groaned and just the sight of it made me want to sleep again. Maybe I should have just gotten Max a sympathy card to show her that I was there for her instead.

_Goat Boy_

There was something definitely wrong with Percy. Grover was his best friend, not to mention the fact that he can read emotions. He may be nervous and not willing to go underground, but this was an unavoidable problem. Especially when it had to do with the soon-to-be savior of Olympus. That is, soon-to-be-if-Max-doesn't-kill-him-first savior of Olympus. He wouldn't blame her, but they were the only ones that knew that someone or something was controlling Percy.

Grover let out a nervous bleat. Percy was his best friend and all, but why couldn't he have been an unimportant son of Hermes just to spare Grover the annual life threatening adventures. They had been riding the Greyhound bus for hours and now they had finally reached Denver, Colorado. They had no money because they spent it all on the bus ride; no more means of transportation, and something was still controlling Percy. Grover was the unluckiest Satyr of all time.

Sure, Medusa had turned his Uncle Ferdinand into a statue. Sure, Cyclopes had killed thousands of Satyrs. Sure, thousands of others had gone missing searching for Pan. Sure, some satyrs never got their searchers license. Grover would have taken any of those over his bad luck. Grover had _almost_ been turned into a statue by Medusa. Grover was _almost_ killed and married to a Cyclopes in one day. He had _almost_ gone missing searching for Pan. And he had _almost _never gotten his searchers license. And now he didn't even have his best friend there to help him. At least, not all of his best friend.

"So, how are we getting to California now?" Percy asked, dragging Grover from his self-pity. Grover didn't answer immediately, he just looked at the landscape of the city around him. A slight breeze whistled past the two boys and Grover almost thought he heard a whisper in the breeze. The last time he thought this, the great Lord Pan tried to speak with him. Grover winced at the painful memory beginning to surface. He pushed it down and the wind began howling once more around the boys. He looked at Percy in confusion and Percy looked confused as well. Not unusual with Percy, but Grover was just as confused as Percy this time.

Soon, the wind began going faster and faster along the two until it almost formed a cyclone. The two boys had to close their eyes after a minute of this from the stinging wind and just as sudden as it began, the wind halted and went back to its usual path. The two opened their eyes and saw a woman standing there.

She looked in her mid-twenties and has lush black curls with gold woven in her hair. She was wearing a dress that went to her ankles that was made of pure silk and looked like it was made from the finest gems in the world when the sun glistened off of the fabric. Her skin was tan and looked baby smooth. Grover almost felt drool run down his lips, but the thought of Juniper made the saliva stay in his mouth. Grover was shocked when Percy pulled out his sword…at him.

**Anika: Props to anyone who can figure out who the woman controlling Percy is. Tell me in the reviews your guess. It is not a goddess just to let you know. **

**Aj: Oh the joy of writing a cliffy. I was going to write more, but I thought this was a good place to leave the chapter off. 'Cause I'm evil like that. [Cue thunder and maniacal laugh] Oh and I just read The Lost Hero. What is with Rick and having the girls be the damsels in distress? It's insane! First Annabeth then Piper. And the only character with an actual personality is Leo. Jason and Piper are supposedly 'together' but they only talk about how the other one is supposedly so 'hot'. So not much of a relationship. And it's like Rick is trying to make Percy seem like less of a hero, going on with what Jason did. "I killed the titan Krios with my bare hands." Sure buddy, that's possible. You can't kill a titan, especially not with your bare hands. That's my book review. I give it three stars because of Leo and the fact that Percy might make an appearance next book and not remember Annabeth.**

**Anika: Wow, that was long.**

**Aj: Yup. And one more thing. I need all you pranksters to listen up to this. Have you played a great prank on your school? Tell me about it in a review or private message and I'll tell you why next chapter. Make sure to include the materials you used and how you pulled it off and if you got caught or not. Okay then, see you guys next chapter. –Aj.**


	19. Hit the Floor

**Aj: Today is the best day since Halloween! It's April fool's Day! I hope all of my readers are causing mischief. Which explains why I had detention every day this week except Monday. And special thanks to Elia L Dodd for being our hundredth reviewer! Here's a cookie: (:::)**

* * *

_Nico_

After running up a million stairs I was finally to the top. This better work or Max is so dead. Why can't the gods install an elevator? They are all-powerful beings and all. Or do they not have coverage in their power stock for making demigods lives easier? Especially when said demigod has just shadow traveled to Olympus. But of course nobody cares about the 12-year-old kid of Hades. His own half sister loved the flock more than him.

Why was I doing this for her? What had she ever done for me? She abandoned me to go on a quest just like Bianca had. She cared more about a bunch of kids who weren't related to her than me. She made all of the gods get mad at every demigod. That's what she did. But she was still family. And she was all that I had right now.

And besides that, the flock didn't deserve this. What Dionysus hadn't told Max about his power was that even if she made it back in a week, her flock would be turned insane from the torture their minds were experiencing. And Dionysus was no doubt giving them even more torture based on all of the torture they had gone through when they were kids. I didn't know what exactly but it couldn't be worse than what a demigod goes through. Right?

Based on this the flock only had a few hours left at the most before their mind turned to mush. That's where I come in to save the day. I use the strategy Fang had taught me to blend into the shadows and the only god in there will be Mr. D, seeing as he has to torture them. I quickly glanced at the three bottles of wine in my hand. I really hope gods can get drunk.

I let a breath out that I didn't know I had in me and flattened myself against a pillar. I silently scootched my way into the throne room and winced as I saw the flock being tortured. Dionysus' eyes were filled with sadistic glee. I guess he's wanted to do this for a while now to a camper. Better for him that it's five campers. Not good for the flock. At all. I could see all of the rage over his punishment from Zeus was pouring itself in his torture. This better work or I'll be right with them.

I felt the cold marble caressing against my heavy aviator's jacket as I slipped along the walls like butter. Torches were flickering lightly around the room, but one would flicker out when I went by it and once I was safely passed it, it would reignite. It is very helpful to have Hestia on your side. I took a closer look at the flock, whose eyes were wide open. Dionysus probably made sure that they were wide-awake for the whole torture. The son of a…

_Ni- Nico?_ A pained little girl's voice rang in my head. I looked at Dionysus, paranoia chilling my spine so that I looked like a wet cat. I recognized the voice as Angel's and glanced down at her, only a hundred feet away from me. She must be really strong to be able to communicate with me after this much torture. I saw her looking right at me and gave a faint nod. I knew from her time knowing Fang and her raptor vision that Fang told me about, that she got the message loud and clear.

_Wh-ere- Where's M-Max? _She choked out telepathically. I noticed that fresh tears were streaming down her dirty face from the concentration taken to make out the simple two words. _Shhh. Don't try to push yourself. I'm going to get you guys out of here._ I told her in my mind, as gently as I could. I had specifically avoided the question because I didn't truly know. I knew she wasn't dead thanks to dear old dad but that's it.

Angel's eyes were crossed over and Gazzy had worry in his eyes mixed up with the agony for his little sister. I remember when Bianca looked at me like that…No! Bad Nico! Out of my small knapsack I brought out wine bottle numero uno. Don't ask where I got them. Let's just say, that dead hobo didn't need it anymore. I looked at all of the limp bodies on the floor and align the bottle so that it would roll straight to Dionysus. I put my foot on top of the cylinder and added just enough force to make it roll out into the open.

A look of pure disbelief crossed his ugly features and for a moment I was afraid that any second now I would be just like the flock. That is until Dionysus glanced around the room to make sure he was really truly alone. Once he figured that he was and that _he_ made the bottle come to him, he lost his last sliver of concentration and stalked the bottle on his hands and knees like a predator would. Then he pounced on the bottle, breaking it beneath him.

Despite the glass mixed in with the wine he lapped it up happily looking half mad himself. I slithered some more until I was hiding behind Zeus' throne, careful to not touch it. Then I pulled the second wine bottle out and rolled it to Dionysus once he had lapped the rest of the wine up. He immediately stopped pulling glass out of his tongue and snatched the bottle up. He was looking almost as insane as Gollum from Lord of the Rings. A throaty sound came from him that slightly sounded like a purr as he stroked the glass of the wine's bottle. Then he popped the cork out and sucked on the bottle like he was a baby and it was his milk bottle. I would've laughed if it weren't such a serious situation.

I slinked through the thrones while Dionysus was busy getting drunk until I was behind his throne. Dionysus was now slurring and looking hazy, yet still slightly aware of his surroundings so I brought out the last bottle and let it roll to him, it's contents swishing in the bottle. His eyes grew excited as his hand clasped around the bottle. As his unbalanced arm almost dropped the bottle, it clinked against the marble floor. He looked jolly and for the first time, there was a smile on his face. While he was busy, I looked down at the flock. Sweat beaded all of their foreheads and they were all paler than normal. Iggy looked like he was covered in flower. They were all breathing heavily and holding in noises of pain, but one look in their relieved eyes made it obvious that they were still completely sane. It would take more to break them. They were lucky. There was a loud crash followed by a thump as Dionysus dropped the bottle, smashing it into a million pieces, then fell to the glistening marble floor that was stained slightly with his ichor, unconscious.

The flock slowly rose from their places on the floor and every movement looked like they were being stabbed by the looks on everyone's face, but Fang's. Angel looked at Dionysus and, startling everyone, he rose from the ground and looked straight at us. A look of pure concentration was plastered on her otherwise angelic face, even with the grime and sweat on her tiny body.

We all prepared for a fight even though the odds of us winning were extremely low, even if he was drunk. Angel, however, smirked a little, and he turned his back on us and walked over to Zeus' throne. He grew into the ten foot tall version of himself and sat, with a look of confusion on his face. We all stared down at her as she smiled in triumph.

"I'll explain when we get back to camp." She told them, her voice still slightly hoarse. Thunder boomed overhead and they quickly ran as fast as they could out of the throne room, despite the flock being in pain. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang flew off the sidewalk and hovered while Iggy grabbed me by my arms and then jumped off. Wind rushed through my hair and my stomach swapped places with my heart and then a small breeze swept through me and a smile crept on my face. I looked below and saw the skyline of Manhattan and a million lights blinking on and off at once. It was amazing, that is until I remembered that being a child of Hades I had a problem with heights. Especially with the fact that Zeus could blast me out of the sky any second. Iggy laughed breathily at the look of horror on my face causing a scowl to form in its place. Everyone was happy, until Fang had to ask the question I was dreading.

"Where's Max?" All our smiles turned into frowns and I tried to figure out an answer that wouldn't get me dropped from the sky and turned into mush on a pavement.

"The gods threatened her with you guys…"

"Yeah we got that part, we were there you know. What happened after she got back to camp?" Iggy interrupted. I tried to remember the events that had happened in that room.

"Max picked Percy, Grover, and Clarisse to go on the quest with her and they left almost a week ago. The first two days in we could get in contact with her, but then…nothing. And Percy was acting really weird right before he left. But enough about that, what about Angel?" I informed just as the smell of strawberries filled my nostrils and we touched down into camp. I almost kissed the ground in relief to be on Earth again. But I composed myself and looked at the seven/six year old.

"I controlled him with my mind because I knew that gods get super mad when someone sits on their throne." Angel shrugged like it was no big deal. Everyone looked worried and Fang knelt down to reach her level.

"Ange, he was unconscious. You can't control people if they're unconscious normally." Fang said, obviously wishing Max was there to figure this out.

"And before you couldn't control Artemis, or even read her mind. So how can you control Dionysus? I mean, sure, he was really drunk but that sill doesn't make much sense. Do you know what else doesn't make sense? Blarfgkukfdeu….." Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth before she became unstoppable. Remind me to send Iggy a muffin basket.

"I have a new power. I can make people sleepwalk." She said with a large grin that looked more like Hitler's than a six/seven year old girl's.

"How did you know you had a new power though?" Gazzy asked.

"My voice told me. He tells me that I need to help him and Max save the world. He tells me to do stuff, like Max's." She boasted proudly. My heart froze and my breath caught.

"Angel, what does he sound like?" I asked. She considered this for a moment and then shuddered. Her eyes grew troubled.

"Pained. He told me that he was unfairly tortured in hell just like we were. He told me to…" She trailed off and got a distant look on her face.

"Angel, what did he tell you to do?" Iggy asked, more seriously than I've ever heard him talk before. She bit her lip as if contemplating whether or not to tell us.

"He told me to control Percy. To use my shape shifting powers to look like Circe and to control his mind." Her face took on an evil look. Too evil for a little girl.

"And he told me to get rid of you five and then go visit Percy again. You see, I figured something out. When I shape shift, I can have their powers as well." She grew about three feet taller and her skin turned tan and baby smooth. Gold was woven through her lush black hair and her dress was made of pure silk and looked like the finest jewels were woven into the design from the moonlight's reflection. She flicked her hand and thick, green, and _slimy_ vines burst forth from the Earth and began tangling itself around our body like a cobra. And soon, it would squeeze the life out of us. And even if we did escape, which was doubtful, Angel would be with Kronos with an unlimited supply of powers and not to mention, controlling Percy, who was supposed to save us all or destroy us all. Life is just unfair sometimes.

* * *

**Aj: Nobody guessed Angel. And just to let you know, this is happening before Angel shows up in Circe's body and controls Percy. Question: What do you think Angel will do to our dear Percy? This was extra long to make up for my lack of updating so I expect mucho reviews! Yes, I'm learning Spanish. –Aj.**

**(Where's Anika?)**


	20. Sorry

**Aj: All right I'm just putting this out in the open. I LOVE long reviews. Especially ones that make me laugh so don't be afraid to babble, it will just make me update quicker. Now onto a less important topic: Does anyone know where Anika is?**

* * *

_Annabeth_

Even after the entire camp was asleep, I was not. Being a daughter of Athena, I should be making escape plans for Luke and I with this free time of bliss, but I could not. I don't know why, but _his_ words effected me worse than when my family didn't want me. It affected me worse than when I heard of Luke's betrayal. And now I realized exactly why. I felt guilty.

Sure, I've felt remorse, regret, and guilt on numerous occasions, but now it was like no other time I've felt it. The way his sea green eyes had looked at me blankly. For about a year and a half, I had been happy with my decision. I had been happy that maybe I could break Luke out of the spell or at least be with him like things used to be. Now, I didn't deserve to be called a daughter of Athena. I hadn't been using my brain during my time on Mount Tam when I chose the titans over the gods; Luke over Percy.

I remembered when Percy saw the scythe bracelet. The hurt and confused look on his tan face that looked so much like his father's. I remember him just standing there, next to _Max_. She had been a problem ever since she came here, my orders were to train her, frame her for something to turn more against the gods when they imprison her, and then recruit her. She shouldn't have been smart enough to realize that I was with Kronos. I underestimated her though. _Never underestimate your enemy Annabeth. That's what kills most demigods fighting to survive,_ I remembered Luke tell me, a few months after Thalia and him took me in. I gritted my teeth to hold in tears, I refused to cry even if there was no one around to watch.

I remembered Selena Beaugard lunging at me when she figured out that I was the camp's traitor, when she figured out that I was the one who got Beckendorf killed on the Princess Andromeda. I would love to say that it took the whole camp to contain me, and that I had knocked Max unconscious, but in truth it had been one lovesick Aphrodite girl. It makes me embarrassed to tell you the truth. The nail mark she managed to make on my right cheek still stings and Chiron didn't bother to even clean out the pink and purple flecks of nail polish left in the three-inch mark. To think he used to be like a father to me.

I remembered him yelling at me with so much anger and force that droplets of spit flew on my face. I remembered seeing the denial and disbelief on his face when he saw the hurt in my eyes. That's how bad I messed up our relationship. What did I expect though? When he heard the news that his best friend, possibly more, that he could trust with his life was working for pretty much almost everyone that wanted to _kill_ him did I expect him to shower me with kisses…wait. Forget I just said that. Besides, not like he likes me like that anymore anyways.

I decided to take my mind off the subject by looking around the room. Max and Clarisse had suggested locking me up in the attic for punishment. I was afraid of what those two could cause together. Max alone can cause a war between the gods and demigods, who knows what they can do together? I shuddered at the thought and a pink strip of fabric caught my eye. It smelled like just the right amount of perfume mixed with everything wholesome in the world. I was close enough to read the label, _Aphrodite's scarf. Recovered by Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson at Water land, USA_. A faint smiled appeared on my dusty and dirty face as I reminisced when things were simpler. If you can call recovering Zeus' lightning bolt and avoiding certain death simple.

I couldn't help but remember all of my adventures with Percy. When he saved me from the sirens. When we found out Grover was getting married to a Cyclopes. When I was kidnapped by thorn and forced to hold up the sky. How Percy never gave up on me and snuck on a quest just to save me. The sappy dance on Olympus. And then…when I kissed him. Did I truly mean the kiss? Yes. Why did I kiss him when I was with Kronos? That is one question that I do not have an answer for.

Like Percy, Chiron hadn't taken my knife away when they were tying me up. In fact, he had winked at me with that bright twinkle in his eye and rested his old, calloused hand on my shoulder. Now I knew why. I wiggled and squirmed around until my arm was at the sheath attached to the belt on my faded and torn blue jeans. I sawed until the 1-inch thick ropes fell off of my skinny body and I sorely stood up from the chair, my body aching from not being used in so long, especially with my ADHD. I took off at a run down the creaky stairs and raced at the doorway. I didn't miss Luke calling for my help from inside the basement either.

I made it five steps out the door before I saw thick, Swiss Family Robinson tree sized, vines tangling like anacondas around the flock and Nico. So Nico was playing hero for Max and saving her flock. I respected him for doing that, I probably wouldn't have. Bianca would've been proud, even though I didn't know her that long, I could tell.

My knife, still gripped in my hand, slashed and hacked and sawed until the unconscious campers were free and sweat was drenching me, making me look even less appealing than before when I was just covered in dirt. It had taken a full three hours, but at least they were all alive. I think. I didn't really have time to check and I didn't want them to know about me being good again yet so I stepped over the son of Hermes with a weird digestion problem and sprinted to the stables.

I had to move quickly, seeing as it was almost dawn and the camp would be waking up soon. I spotted Blackjack immediately and mounted him before he could protest. I smoothed out his midnight black mane and whispered in his ear, "I need to help Percy. Can you sense him?" He shot out of the stables faster than light and we were on our way to wherever he was just as the sun was rising. My eyelids were drooping so I clenched my fists around Blackjack's mane and rested my head against his neck.

"I'm coming Percy. Just don't kill me." I murmured before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Aj: So tell me what you think about Annabeth turning back. Darn! She missed out on the cookies. The Percabeth in this nearly killed me to write. I hate that pairing! Now I'm going to get hate mail from die hard Percabeth fans. Joy. Oh yeah, again, does anyone know where Anika is? That's not an important matter though, what's important is reviewing and joining the dark side! –Aj.**


	21. Behind Blue Eyes

**Aj: Sorry for taking a week to update, but I started co-writing a story with TinyDancer-InTheRain. Go check it out; it's called The Next Chapter. And I have no idea how I lost my sister.**

**Kyle: How do you lose a human being?**

**Aj: I've done it before.**

**Kyle: Is that how our principal went missing two months ago?**

**Aj: Maybe…**

* * *

_Goat Boy_

"Percy?" Grover bleated as the ice cold tip of Riptide pressed against his neck. Grover had known there was something wrong with Percy, but this takes the cake. Who would be capable of controlling Percy though? If he was being controlled. Grover shuddered at the thought that this might truly be his best friend.

WWAD? What would Annabeth do, Grover wondered. Before she joined Kronos that is. She would make a mental list of everyone who could be controlling Percy, then figure out the best way to beat the. Grover ran through the names in his while trying not to focus on the sadistic glint in Percy's eyes. Grover eventually came up with three options: Medea, Hestia, or Angel. Media was dead so that ruled her out. Hestia had a golden aura around her no matter what form she took so it wasn't her. But how could it be little Angel?

Sure, she was a daughter of Eris, but she always seemed so…angelic. And could she even shape shift. The woman in front of Grover looked nothing like the cute little blonde that he saw at camp. And besides, Angel was on Olympus being tortured by Dionysus…right? He looked at the woman and saw bags under her eyes that he didn't notice before. As if she was weary. Maybe he should ask Max if Angel could shape shift, he thought. The woman's face snapped to give him a harsh glare.

"I don't think so Grover. Percy. Kill him now. Then we can get Max and get you both to Kronos." She ordered. The look of confusion on Percy's face deepened and Percy raised his sword, about to strike. Grover had to act quickly or he would be sliced and diced like a vegetable.

"Percy," Grover said hurriedly. "Don't listen to her or the world will be destroyed because of _you_." He paused, starting to break out of the woman's, whom Grover now knew as Angel based on her reaction, hold. Angel realized this and narrowed her eyes at Grover.

"You would be saving the world. Not destroying it. After all, why are you listening to Grover? He made an empathy link with Max because he trusted her more than you. His best friend." Angel chastised. Percy got an even more thorough look of confusion on his face, making Grover whimper in fear.

"Angel. What would Max say about what you are doing right now?" Grover asked her. Maybe he could get through to her if he couldn't get through to Percy. Maybe.

"She…" A pained expression grew on her face mixed in with guilt. But then she regained her composure and smirked. "It doesn't matter what Max says. She can't even control her powers. But I can and I _will_ kill you. Percy. No more interruption. Kill the worthless satyr now!"

"But don't you love Max more than anyone in the flock. Even your own brother." Grover stalled, yet again. Angel's jaw clenched and she turned into her original form.

"That's why she and I will live." She answered, her voice cracking slightly. "Percy. Kill him!" She barked. Grover sensed all of the bloodlust she was feeling and knew nothing he could say would change her mind. If only Max was here…

"Angel! By killing me you would just be killing Max. I have an empathy link with her so that if one of us gets hurt or killed, so does the other." Grover announced just as Percy's blade was swinging down.

"Percy, Stop!" Angel screeched, panic in her wide blue eyes. His blade stopped and a lock of Grover's curly hair drifted onto the pavement. He was that close to being killed and then reincarnated. By his own best friend, too.

"So if I kill you, Max dies?" Angel asked. Grover nodded, still eyeing Riptide.

"He lives." She told Percy. Percy lowered his blade and recapped it, making it go back into pen form. Grover let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. Then he heard wings beating above him. The three looked up and saw Blackjack with Annabeth on it. Oh no, Grover thought. Kronos sent Annabeth here to collect him. Annabeth hopped off of the horse and brought out her knife quickly.

She lunged at Angel, but Angel managed to dodge the sharp blade just in time, but Annabeth had managed to slash Angel's faded pink dress on her side. Angel sent a fist at Annabeth, but Annabeth caught it and kicked Angel to the ground. Annabeth then put her foot on top of Angel to hold her down. She wasn't done yet though.

Angel grabbed Annabeth's ankle and twisted so Annabeth came falling down on her face. Angel hopped up and brought her foot down hard on Annabeth's nose. A crack resounded through the air and blood began gushing out from Annabeth's nose. Percy seemed to break out of the hold Angel had on him and looked towards Grover for an explanation as to what was happening. Grover informed him of the week's events and Percy looked completely guilty. Even a stranger would be able to tell that he was.

"So should we stop Angel from pulverizing Annabeth?" Grover asked as Angel started jumping on Annabeth's ribs like a child would jump on a bed.

"You said she betrayed us?" Percy checked. Grover nodded, wondering where this was going.

"I'll allow it. If it gets a lot worse, _then_ we'll pull Angel off of her." Percy decided. Grover nodded hesitantly and turned his eyes back to the fight in front of him. The two boys both winced as Angel body slammed Annabeth. Annabeth responded by kicking Angel to the ground and stomping on her. At this point, Grover wished that being part goat came with the superhuman strength that being part bird did. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so useless in fights all the time. Grover looked at Percy as Angel started clawing at Annabeth's face. Percy nodded, signaling they could break it up now and Grover took out his reed pipes. He played a fast tempo that Percy thought sounded like Hilary Duff and vines grew out of the Earth and gently wrapped around the girls. The vines then pulled the two away from each other.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I got tricked By Luke and I never meant to hurt you." Annabeth started to apologize, although it sounded clogged by her broken nose. Percy's eyes gazed at her wrist to see the absence of the scythe bracelet.

"I can't trust you after what you did," He responded. Annabeth nodded sadly, expecting this response and lowered her gaze.

"But I can try to forgive you if you help us in the war." He continued. A small grin came onto her lips and the vine released her.

"What do we do with Angel?" Annabeth asked. The three looked over at Angel and tried to think of a way to contain her.

"We could keep her wrapped up like that and the flock can guard her at camp." Percy suggested. Annabeth and Grover nodded in agreement and Annabeth walked up to Angel's vine to slice it from the roots. She did this quickly and tried to restrain the struggling girl. Grover took out his reed pipes and played a slow lullaby that put Angel to sleep. The others seemed slightly effected as well, but luckily their age difference kept them awake. Annabeth nodded in thanks to Grover and mounted Blackjack.

"I truly am sorry, guys. I'll find some way to make it up to you." She said. They nodded and she took off on Blackjack leaving the two alone in Denver with no means of transportation and no money.

"Let's find Max and Clarisse. Max is a pain, but I need to apologize to her." Percy muttered. Grover nodded and checked to see if he could hear her thoughts using the empathy link. Her thoughts were unfocused and overly happy. Unlike Max would be knowing her flock was in danger. There was one reasonable explanation and Grover didn't like it one bit.

"Hand me a drachma." Grover muttered, his voice quivering. Percy fished around in his jean pocket and eventually came up with one golden drachma with a piece of lint on top of it. Grover flicked the lint off and looked around for a source of mist. They were near a public water fountain so Grover hurriedly walked over to it. Percy pressed the button and Grover tossed in the drachma saying, "O' Iris accept my offering," Grover muttered. "Maximum Ride, Lotus Hotel and Casino." Percy's eyes grew wide as the image set on Max grinning widely and eating a pile of food that wouldn't even be able to fit into three combined refrigerators.

In the background, it showed Clarisse playing a virtual war game.

"Max." Grover said. The music would be too loud for human ears, but Max had heightened senses. Apparently those senses were dulled by of The Lotus Hotel's spell. The two tried screaming her name over and over, but it was no use. Eventually the mist began to fade and they were left screaming her name at a water fountain.

"What do we do now?" Grover asked, not wanting to go back to The Lotus Hotel. Percy thought and then pulled out another drachma. He pressed the button and repeated the chant except this time he said, "Fang, Camp Half Blood." Grover looked confused, but Percy quickly explained that if Angel weren't on Olympus, the flock probably wouldn't be either. The image showed the flock talking, along with Nico, until Nudge noticed the iris message.

"Percy?" Nico asked. Percy nodded and began talking, "Angel tried to kill us, but Annabeth came in and saved us. She's back on our side, but we should still watch her. Angel is coming back with her and we need you to guard her." Fang nodded and asked, "Can we talk to Max?" Percy shook his head and explained to them all about The Lotus Hotel and Casino and how Max and Clarisse are in there.

"So what are you going to do?" Nico asked, icily. He was glaring at Percy for splitting the group up.

"We're going to try and get her out of there. Then we'll try to defeat Typhon and steal Kronos' scythe." Grover answered.

"Remember the promise you made, Percy." Nico reminded. Percy nodded and Grover waved his hand through the mist, ending the message.

"So, got any wild boar spells to get us to Nevada?" Percy asked.

* * *

**Kyle: Extra long for the lack of updates. Aj has been celebrating the fact that she lost her sister though while I've been trying to keep on her good side so that I'm not next.**

**Aj: Relax Kyle. You're my twin. I'm pretty sure that if something happens to you, something will happen to me and I don't want to worry the world with my absence, being the future world dominator and all. **

**Kyle: I feel so loved. Anyways, review, read The Next Chapter by ****TinyDancer-InTheRain** **, join the dark side, the usual. –Kyle.**


	22. Wake me up when September ends

**Aj: What's this? Such an early update for me, on a school night. Well the school night thing isn't so surprising since I don't care about school, but the quick update is. I decided, this story has taken four months for me and I really want to start working on my own books so this story will be over by the end of April.**

* * *

_Max_

I know that usually I'm the over-paranoid person. Somehow, being in this place, felt amazing. Clarisse and I had only been in here for an hour, but it felt like we had been in here for days with the amount of stuff we had been able to do. I grinned as I climbed out of the boxing ring where a dazed, but ecstatic boy was lying, courtesy of moi.

I felt like I should be doing something else though. As if something was nagging at me that I had to do something important. I would always shrug that feeling off though. I was always way too paranoid for my own good, It comes with being a teenage mutant bird kid that's also the daughter of a very powerful immortal being that wants to destroy the universe. Although that's everyone's story.

I looked around the Godzilla-sized building and used my raptor vision to spot Clarisse over in the Casino area having just won the jackpot. A faint part of me wondered why she was being allowed to gamble, but I shook it off. It was probably nothing. My eyes wandered to look around at all of the bright, flashing lights and the loud pop music coming from hidden speakers until my eyes rested on something that made my senses scream in pleasure. A wind tunnel as big as a house.

I sprinted over there, avoiding other happy looking people in all types of outdated clothes and stood in a surprisingly short line until I was allowed inside. I was forced to put on some goggles, a ponytail holder, and a green and pink jumpsuit over my clothes and within a matter of minutes, a blast of artificial wind was coming from both the ceiling and the floor, pushing me off the ground. I felt like giggling insanely but held it in with a large grin at the feel of flying, even if I couldn't use my wings. Why did I have to leave this place again? I think it was something important, but I think a lot of unimportant things are important. Maybe I should just stay here…my mind trailed off.

Eventually my hour was up and it was taking my toes a little while to get used to the feel of lush carpet instead of air. I wonder where my shoes went. That's not important though, I probably just lost them. I looked around some more for something else to do when my eyes spotted a rock-climbing wall. I happily jogged over to it and waited as a lady strapped me into a harness that I didn't need and I brushed my hand over a course plastic rock. I tightened my grip on it and swung like an ape to the top. I stopped midway though and easily slipped the harness off of me. Now it was a challenge. A grin lit up my face at other people's shocked, yet peaceful expressions and I continued to make my way further up the hundred-foot wall. It was almost too easy.

I reached the top a minute later and raised my hand up to press the buzzer. Something stopped me however. There was a background painted on the wall the climbing-wall was pressed against that looked like a mountain. I swore that I have seen it before though. Then it hit me, it looked like a mountain in San Francisco that I saw on TV. I think it was called…Mount Tal? No, Mount Tamalpais. I almost lost my grip as I remembered what I had to do. My flock was in danger and here I was having the time of my life without a care in the world. It was plain selfish. With these memories came the realization of why this place looked so familiar to me. I had been here before.

It was years ago, before I could even speak or walk. I bet the wacko scientists liked me a lot better back in those days. I don't remember much about it, but I knew that there was something really off about this place. Then I remembered something else, even though I was just a baby. There was a nametag on the person who brought me here in the first place. Samuel Batchelder. Jeb Batchelder's father was the person who helped Kronos. It was then that I did lose my grip from the plastic rocks and I began to fall a hundred feet.

My shirt didn't have slits in them for my wings so flying was out of my list of options. I could always try to freeze time, but I had no idea on how well I could control my powers. It was worth a shot, I guess. I focused all of my energy on freezing time and felt a strange warmness from inside of me. It was not to be though. The warmness grew bigger and bigger around me until I was started to have a seizure from the effects. Then I stifled a shriek as a brain attack hit me ten times bigger than it has ever reached before. I hit the ground with a dull thud and from slowing time down and looked up to see a golden worm-hole beginning to suck innocent people to who knows when. I had caused this and I had no idea how to stop it. Couldn't there at least be a manual called, How to control your supernatural powers for Dummies? That would make my life a helluva lot easier.

"Clarisse!" I yelled, hoping that she could hear me.

"Well you don't have to blow my eardrums off." Clarisse muttered from behind me. I shrugged and we both gazed at the worm hole again.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to fix this?" She guessed. I nodded even though I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You could always try praying to your father. Gods sometimes help demigods out when they're in trouble. Maybe Kronos will too." She suggested unhopefully.

Yeah, I can picture it now. _Hey dad? Can you put your plans of World Domination and Destruction of the human race aside for a second and close this wormhole I made? _That would go well. It was worth a shot though so I did what I was told and quickly prayed to Kronos. I waited a minute and heard more delighted screams as more people under the Lotus' spell were sucked inside and nothing happened.

"He sure is a nice dad." Clarisse said dryly.

"They always are when it comes to me." I murmured. If I thought my last brain attack was terrible, this one was absolutely unbearable. I dropped to my knees and clutched my skull and felt the familiar heat again. _If you don't learn how to control your powers, you'll just be putting your friends in danger,_ The voice warned. I wasn't causing the heat though, Kronos was. And I bet he was causing the brain attack too. That's dear old dad for ya'.

After what felt like ages, I slumped forward onto the carpet, bruising my chin on impact. I slowly removed my hands from my head, expecting to see blood on them, but found none. After I did my usual inspection I forced myself to sit up despite my body's refusal and saw the hotel in ruins and people looking around as if they had been asleep for years. That just made me afraid how long we had been in here.

In the end, Clarisse ended up having to drag me outside and let me say one thing, _rug burn_. She could at least have been a little more careful. She slammed the fancy door open and I hissed as the horrible, cruel sunlight burned the cornucopia in my eyes. It was times like these I wish I was blind like Iggy. Clarisse chuckled at my pain and suddeny froze. I sleepily turned to see Percy and Grover sitting nonchalantly on a wild boar waiting for us.

"I see you found your cousin, Percy. Quite a resemblance I might add." I managed to say even though I wanted to sleep in a tree for a month.

"Even on the verge of death she has the biggest mouth on her I've ever seen." Grover muttered.

"You betcha," I agreed. "Anyone got any fries or a bed?"

"We could always take her to Crusty's for a nice sleep." Percy muttered dryly. Grover rolled his eyes and I had a feeling Crusty was more than just a dude with a bad name.

"Well I see you two need to make a fashionable exit all the time." Percy remarked at seeing the destroyed hotel.

"It's so boring doing it the normal way though." I retorted.

"And it was her who destroyed the place." Clarisse added. I shrugged and Grover smiled at us all.

"We've been here with Percy and Max together for five minutes and nobody has gotten hurt, severely injured, or killed. It's a miracle." He grinned. Percy and I feigned hurt.

"Someone's going to get hurt if I don't get a double bacon cheeseburger." Clarisse said. We all nodded and Percy gave me square of what I recognized as ambrosia.

"Eat some, but not too much. It'll get your strength back." He told me. I nodded and started taking small bites even though it tasted so spectacular that I wanted to pulverize it in my mouth.

"So how did you guys find us? And why is Prissy acting back to normal?" Clarisse asked as we neared a Mcdonalds.

"And I'd like to know exactly how Max destroyed the Lotus Hotel and Casino and id Percy and me are in danger around her." Grover said. Percy and I looked at each other. I was curious as to why he was acting nicer to me now as well.

"I guess we should catch up on everything inside." He suggested. I nodded and felt as if maybe, just maybe, my dream wouldn't come true after all. Then I remembered what my voice had said,

_If you don't learn how to control your powers, you'll just be putting your friends in danger. _What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

**Aj: And they are reunited! And we also learn that Max can't control her powers. What do you think will happen next? I think Percy and Max will start bonding in the next chapter, but I promise only on a friendship basis.**

**Kyle: And remember that the more reviews we get and the more people we find out are on the dark side makes for quicker updates. And if you are just now joining the dark side, we'll deliver you your first of many cookies. **

**Aj: Oh yeah, are there any good MrxPJ crossovers. I've been looking but they all seem…cliché to tell you the truth. At least the ones I've read are. Tell me if you know of a good one. –Aj.**


	23. Me against the World

**Aj: I would have liked to update more today, but my friend kept calling me and talking to me all day so guess what didn't happen.**

_Nico_

"So we're just going to sit around here and do nothing to help Max?" I asked for the twelfth time. The flock just nodded solemnly.

"Max is in danger and we have watch duty over a six year old. That's rich." I stated, sarcasm dripping off of my words. The flock remained silent and went back to staring numbly at the unconscious six year old. I couldn't believe that they were doing nothing to help Max. She was their leader, and from what Fang had told me, Max was more than that to him. I decided to hit them where it hurts so that they would get off their butts and help her.

"What if she dies? How would you feel if you could've saved her life? Fang, don't you think you've hurt her enough these past few days? What with completely _abandoning_ her to date _Rachel_." Nico knew that that was a low blow, but it made Fang angry and that was what Nico was aiming for. Fang's obsidian eyes were narrowed, his jaw was tense, and his fists were clenching and unclenching. Nico would have smiled if he wanted the flock to know his plan, but he didn't. It was working though.

"I didn't abandon her." Fang ground out.

"So if you didn't abandon her, tell me what it means to leave someone in the dust just to go to some camp, and then a week after you break up to go off and date another girl as if she was just a number to you?" I asked mockingly. That got him riled up for sure. In an instant he was off of the soggy ground and had punched me to the ground.

"I didn't abandon her. The gods forced me to by threatening the flock." He growled.

"Didn't you think that the flock is the only leverage that they had and if they wanted to restrain Max, killing her flock just would have driven her to join Kronos?" Fang froze at these words and so did the flock. Well now he was realizing his mistake. I didn't blame him for not realizing it earlier. Family tends to blind people from using logic. Love does that too, or so I've heard. I've only ever loved _her_, but if I had spent more time with Max I'm sure I could've loved her like a sister.

"Then why haven't you gone off on your own to save her? Huh Nico? If you feel so strongly about helping her, then why haven't you gone already?" Iggy asked, while smirking. I had no answer to that. Why haven't I?

"He's scared that he won't make it in time, like Bianca and he'll end up alone in the world again. Right Nico?" Angel piped up, now conscious.

I looked down, aware of all of their eyes on me. I didn't want to face them and see their expressions. Fang no doubt still wanted to skin me alive for what I said. I would be the same way if somebody said that about…never mind.

"Listen, I know you all care about her and are dying to go help her. So why are you staying here?" I reasoned, now looking up at them from my spot on the grass. The flock exchanged glances and it was Angel who answered, having read the answer from their minds, "You don't mess with a prophecy. If you do, things could end up a lot worse, the fates don't like to be challenged, especially by heroes. They could decide to just snip Max's string if we interfered as a lesson."

"They shouldn't decide our fate for us. What would Max say? She would probably say, "There's no such thing as destiny." Or maybe, "Then lets make sure to annoy them _and_ stop them from killing anyone." She would, wouldn't she?" I retorted. They all stayed silent after this, except Angel.

"I want to help save Max. But I think the best way to help her is to stay here. Not that _I_ have a choice. I'm never wrong, this is for the best." She reasoned. I stayed quiet after this and decided to lie on my back on the morning dew that clung to the perfect green grass. Maybe a little nap would help. Boy was I wrong.

_Max_

"No, it comes from in your gut. Not from your head." Percy corrected as I attempted to practice my powers. We were right next to a beach and I was swinging my legs as in the air as I sat on the boardwalk. Percy was leaning against the wooden railing, pausing every now and then to pluck a splinter out of his arm. Grover and Clarisse were getting some food, but were hesitant to leave thinking that Percy would try to drown me and I would try to trap him in a wormhole that opened up to a bloody massacre or the black plague. We told them that they were overreacting, but I think the sole reason that I was comfortable was that I could breathe under water.

After we had explained about how I couldn't control my powers, Percy had decided that I needed to learn or I wouldn't be able to stop Typhon if I couldn't control my powers. After we had traveled, via wild boar, to California, we had been brainstorming on how I could learn to control my powers. And then there was also the pesky problem of stealing Kronos' scythe. Maybe I should have invited a child of Hermes, but that would have just reminded me of Gazzy. At least that I knew now that my flock was safe thanks to Grover and Percy. They had expected me to drop out of the quest the second they told me this, but I surprised them. Nobody else was going to die because of me and if we didn't complete this quest, the entire world would die. Plus, you know, it's better than being trapped at camp.

"How is my stomach going to help me control my powers?" I asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes and moved the water up into a sphere floating ten feet in the air, yet again. What can I say? I've never been a good student.

"When I drop my hold on the water, you use your gut, _not your stomach_, to freeze the water. Alright?" Percy went through exasperatedly.

"Can you explain that again, Professor Jackson?" I asked innocently.

"Just do it." He replied, a goofy grin planted on his face. I nodded and held my energy inside of me, as if there was a dam holding it all in. He released the hold and I knocked the metaphorical dam down, releasing all of the energy. There was a deep churning in my gut, and I smiled, thinking that I got it right. I was _so_ wrong. The churning eventually grew and grew until it physically hurt to the point where I was having a brain attack in my gut. I stifled a shriek and Percy started shaking me to break the hold that I had on the power. So much power…

"Max, stop it. That's too much. Release it slowly so that it won't have an effect." He instructed in a soft, yet commanding tone. I listened to him and eventually was lying on my back against the coarse wood. Percy was kneeling next to me and pulling some ambrosia out of his backpack. He finally found the zip lock bag that held it and handed a piece to me. I took careful bites and relished in the warmth that tasted like my mom's chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven. He was looking at me curiously until he asked, "What do you taste?"

I looked at him strangely so he decided to reevaluate, "It tastes different to accustom everybody tasting it. What does it taste like to you? Mine is chocolate chip cookies that my mom made. You don't have to answer I was just…"

"It's the same for me too." I interrupted. He looked a little surprised for a moment, but he quickly got over the fact that we had something in common. I know, it's a shock to me too. Who would've thought?

"So why did you hate me so much before?" I decided to ask to break the silence. He thought this over and then said, "Well, like we told you, it was partly because I was being controlled by Angel, but it was also because I compared you so much to being like my friend Annabeth and I was afraid that if I let myself become friends with you, the same thing would happen and I would be hurt all over again. Just not as big." He answered.

"I know how you feel. There was a particular scientist at the school who helped us escape, his name was Jeb. He betrayed us and went back to work at the school. I had always wanted him to be my father and I loved him probably more than anyone else in the flock. A little while later, he told me that he _was_ my father and that he was on our side again. I couldn't trust him anymore and I hated him with all of my heart. I still do, but some small part of me still loves him even though I hate it. I know you love Annabeth, and I know she loves you back. She was just confused and tortured until she joined Kronos. Jeb joined the school by free will. Luke joined Kronos by his own free will. Annabeth is different, don't give up on her if you care about her as much as I know you do."

He gave me a faint smile and I returned it gladly.

"Thanks. And don't give up on Fang either. You two have known each other for your entire lives. You've been through everything together. As soon as Kronos is defeated, they'll leave you alone and you two can go back to how things were. I know that he doesn't like Rachel half as much as he loves you." I put a forced smile on my face and he seemed to buy it. The words of the prophecy rang in my head and I looked at him more serious than I have ever been since Angel was kidnapped.

"Percy you said prophecies never lie right? That they always come true?" I asked, he nodded unsure of where I was going with this.

"If I truly do turn evil, will you promise to do whatever it takes to save everyone? No matter what." I asked, remembering the promise Fang made when I saw myself as an eraser.

"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes." He promised. I sighed contentedly and spread my arms and legs out on the boardwalk. Percy grinned mischievously at me and in an instant a hand made of water grabbed me by my ankle and began to pull me towards the ocean. I glared at him and just as I hit the icy cold waters, I felt a churning in my gut and time _sped up_ instead of froze making me plunge into the freezing cold waters ten times faster and plunge even deeper and deeper until I felt sticky sand make its way into the gap between my toes. I shivered involuntarily and realized that I had lost my change of clothes and would be freezing, most likely getting a cold. Now normally I wouldn't care, but with only four days left to finish the quest thanks to the Lotus Hotel I couldn't afford to have to pass through a cold. Especially since Percy, Clarisse, and Grover had told me that it's nearly impossible to use my powers if I get sick. Maybe I could rewind time?

I cleared my head of all of my thoughts and released slightly less energy than the last time, focusing on rewinding time. My gut felt a slight pressure on it, so far so good. Then it stopped suddenly and the force of my power pushed me forwards. There was a blinding light surrounding me and I couldn't hold in the gurgled scream that came from my dry throat and I felt like I was being ripped apart by an eraser with particularly dull claws. Oh god, is this how I'm going to die? Why do I even have this power if I can't possibly control it? Black spots were beginning to cloud my vision until all of a sudden, it stopped.

It was almost as if there never was any pain in the first place. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see three figures standing before me. Three very angry figures. Oh boy. The first was wearing a long dress that looked like it was made in the 1930's. She had on high heels and a hat that covered up most of her light hair. The second was male and had a small mustache and what looked like it was supposed to be a respectful military outfit. There was a band around his upper arm that looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I'd heard of it. The third was a man with a pinstriped suit and fedora. He was slightly chubby, but not majorly. There was a sly glint in his eye as well as confusion as they pushed to the surface, starting to choke on the water. I followed them and Percy looked relieved when he saw me come up to the surface and confused when he saw my three new best friends. Note the sarcasm.

"Who are they?" He asked. I shrugged and they began to introduce themselves. In the end, we found out that in front of us was a lady named Bonny Parker, and the two men were named Adolf Hitler and Al Capone. I looked at Percy for an explanation as to if he knew who they were.

"Bonny Parker was a gangster in the 1930's. More commonly known as Bonny and Clyde because she worked with Clyde Barrow. Adolf Hitler was a mean, nasty, dude who killed millions of people because of their religion and tried to gain World Domination. Al Capone was a mobster who was sent to Alcatraz. They were also children of the gods. Bonny was a daughter of Eris, Hitler was a son of Ares, and Al Capone was a son of Hermes. So basically, you brought back three of some of the worst people in history that happen to be connected with Greek mythology." Percy explained.

"That's what you get for dragging me into the water." I scowled, but my teeth chattering made it lose the effect that I was hoping for.

"I was trying to have you freeze time as a reflex to help you control your powers." Percy responded. I crossed my arms trying to keep myself warm and continued to glare at no one in particular. He smirked at my expression causing me to glare deeper.

"So what are we going to with these guys? We can't exactly leave them in modern days with a lot of more sophisticated weapons and ways to cause destruction."

"I could get a power build up to try and make a wormhole." I suggested.

"But what if we get even more evil dudes here instead?" Percy asked.

"We have no other options unless we want to let these guys run free. And we can't turn them into the cops because they would ask questions or the mist would make them look different." I said. He nodded and clutched the dock to make sure he wouldn't go flying into the wormhole. Then he grabbed my arm to keep me steady as well. I thought of the biggest adrenaline rush I've ever had and soon, energy was being held inside of me. I kept building it and building it until I let it all loose and moaned in agony as every sharp object in the world came hurtling towards me and stabbed me in my gut, each tie in a brand new spot. Percy's started to shake me and I collapsed onto the boardwalk yet again.

I opened my eyes to slits and saw a light as bright as the sun fading as about a hundred new people crowded onto the boardwalk. I looked at Percy and he looked worried as they all started walking away to a mountain range in the distance. I involuntarily shivered as the wind picked up making me even colder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried to send them back." I muttered sleepily. Percy tried giving me a square of ambrosia, but I didn't have the energy to eat it.

"Max, I think you were supposed to not be able to control your powers. And I think we just hand delivered Kronos about a hundred of the evilest demigods of all time for his army." Percy told me.

**Aj: It is physically impossible for me not to put a cliffy at the end of a chapter. **

**Kyle: At least it was the longest chapter yet. **

**Aj: Yep. There's always a silver lining. And congratulations Thunder48 for being the newest member of the dark side, here is your first of many cookies: (:::) As always my faithful readers, review and I'll see you tomorrow. (I have no school today and tomorrow!) –Aj.**


	24. Not listening

**Aj: The story is starting to come to a close. But it still has time left. Spoiler Warning: If you haven't read Fang or Angel, slight spoilers occur in this chapter.**

* * *

_Max_

You know how it feels to have a sugar high? That's almost what having an adrenaline rush feels like. Neither of those compare to the anxiety that I was feeling at this moment though. My face was hot, even though Typhon was making California ice-cold from storms, and I couldn't help but keep moving. Clarisse had said that it was my ADHD, that came with being related to a titan, and that I would have it even worse than a regular demigod. Perfect.

After I had healed completely from the massive amount of energy I had released, along with the army, Percy and I had decided that it would be suicide to try and fight close to two hundred of the evilest demigods of all time from every country there is and every history book in existence. We practiced controlling my powers, with little success I might add, until Grover and Clarisse had come running towards us and telling us Typhon was on the move and we had to try and stop him fast.

That brings us to where we were now. I looked at the three others who I had come to know as friends outside of the flock. I really hoped that they didn't die because of me. Wind was making my hair slap like whips across my face and I was shivering from the rain pounding like hail across my back.

"You just have to slow him down. You don't have to defeat him." Grover reminded me, having to yell because of the howling winds. I nodded curtly and we all stared at the cone of wind that was surrounding the eye of the storm, or in other words, where Typhon was. I remembered when my flock and I were in that hurricane in Miami after just defeating Gozen and the Uber-Director. How much worse could this be? I took a deep breath and wished that Fang was here to help me. He wasn't though so I closed my eyes and Percy made a passageway for me to go through. The gods had made it clear that this part, I had to complete alone.

"If something happens…finish the quest without me." I yelled at the three of them. Clarisse game me a thumbs up and I walked through the opening. Once I had walked through, Percy dropped the opening and the wind was too strong for me to walk out of or fly out of. I was completely alone and if I didn't complete this part, I would die. No pressure though.

Standing in front of me was nothing I had expected. Typhon had the upper body of a well-muscled man and the lower body of a hundred serpents hissing and slithering. When I looked closer at the upper body, I saw that he was made up from a storm cloud. That wasn't the most disturbing part about him though. His face was taking on the resemblance of Ari and morphing to resemble another face I recognized every three seconds. He changed from Ari, to Fang, to Angel, to Nudge, to Iggy, to Gazzy, to Ella, to my mom, and started over. A choked breath came from my dry throat and I blinked to regain my composure.

"You can not win Maximum Ride. If all of the gods combined can not win against me, what makes you think you can half-breed?" He spat at me in a voice that made the rain start going sideways.

"Simple. I have this cute little power that allows me to send people back in time. I just use it on you, and you'll be sent back to the 1st Titan War. Where the gods defeat you and you get trapped in rock for _another_ few thousand years." I smiled innocently.

"And what makes you think you'll be able to control your powers enough to do this?" Typhon reprimanded. I involuntarily shivered as more rain was sent smacking into my face.

"1. You should shut up. Your voice is really bad, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. 2. I don't, I'm just going to hope really hard that it works." I answered cheekily. He growled at me and started to send a tornado at me from his hands. As in, his hands started becoming a tornado. Just before it reached me, I closed my eyes and a torrent of energy released itself without me making it. This power was really starting to annoy me. I wonder if this is what Superman feels like.

There was a howl and when I opened my eyes, in front of me was Typhon, encased in a statue. I looked around me, scared that Medusa was around me, but there was no hissing. It was then that I realized how tired I was and that somehow, I froze Typhon into stone. I could see that he was struggling though as the storms began to die down. The layer of stone encasing him was cracking slightly and in a matter of minutes he would break free.

I used my adrenaline to keep me standing and fished a drachma out of my cargo shorts. The mist from the storms was still hovering in the air so I took the opportunity and threw the drachma, whilst reciting the chant. It took a few seconds for the image of the gods in the throne room to appear, but they were surprised to see me to say the least. And not exactly thrilled either. I guess I just have that effect on people.

"Listen, I know, we've been through this already, _"What do you want you insolent girl"_, Me saying something totally adorable, you threatening me with my family, but now isn't the time. I froze Typhon in a statue, but it isn't strong enough to hold him for long. The deal of the first part was for me to hold him off, which I did. So get your butts down here to take care of him and bring fish brain along because you need him. Take care." I said fast, before the mist faded.

"You have a charming way with words." Percy muttered dryly. I smiled and we began to run, just as twelve golden forms appeared around Typhon. I could sense a few glaring at me, but that might just be my paranoia. I could tell the others were beginning to get out of breath so we stopped at the same pier that was only a few miles away from our next stop, Mount Tamalpais.

"How many days left?" Clarisse asked. Percy walked over to a newspaper stand and checked the date.

"Two days to steal Kronos' scythe." He answered walking back to us.

"Then let's start heading there now." I suggested with the anxiety to see my flock again.

"No, you should get some rest first, Max. We all should." Grover argued, probably sensing everyone's weariness. As soon as he said that I seemed to realize just how tired I really was and I agreed without a struggle. As soon as I was lying down, unconsciousness slammed into me like a pick-up truck. So it's only natural with my life that I have a nightmare.

I was surrounded by blackness and screams of pain. I felt like I was floating without even having to use my wings. And at the same time I felt like I was in agonizing pain without even feeling any pain. Does that make any sense to you because it sure as H-E-double hockey sticks doesn't make any sense to me? My voice ended up interrupting my thoughts, _Why do you continue to love your flock if they are just going to keep abandoning you and replacing you?_

_What are you talking about? What the heck do you know anyways?_

_I know more than you think, Maximum. Just like the flock will betray you and replace you and leave you very soon._

_And why should I believe you? You're just a pain in my ass._

_If you don't believe me, I'll show you myself._

Suddenly all of the black was gone and I was standing in the old E-house. It was destroyed yet again and all of the flock was standing there in pain, plus another blonde haired bird boy with turquoise eyes that I'd never even seen before.

(Do not own next dream sequence. Yet.)

"_It's true," Angel said. "You guys care more about each other than you do about any of us. And we've just seen how dangerous that is…for us."_

_I was so horrified I couldn't have made a snappy comeback if I were able to move or talk in this dream._

"_It's time, Max," Angel went on firmly. "You know it is." She looked at the rest of the flock. "You guys know it too. It's time for Max and Fang to move on." _

The scene then skipped forward to what looked like a few minutes in the future.

"_Max, this has been coming for some time. You're trying to have it all, and you just can't. Look…it's time for a vote. Max goes. Everyone who agrees, raise your hand." I blustered some more, but my heart sank as Iggy slowly raised his hand. Nudge, my Nudge, was next. Gazzy raised his hand, not looking at me. And of course Angel had her hand up. I didn't look at Fang. I wouldn't be able to take it if his hand was raised as well._

"_So you're sure? You want me to go?" None of them seemed to be changing their minds. I still was avoiding looking at Fang._

"_Okay, then. Later." I swallowed._ The scene ended and I was back in darkness. _And there is more. It's going to be a long night, Maximum. And all of this is going to happen in a few weeks. Unless you come to your senses and leave them before they can hurt you._

_Then, the next scene came where I saw Angel, my baby, pointing a gun at _me_…_

_I'll never join you because even if this does happen, I can stop it. And you don't even have cookies if I join, _I spat in my head. That seemed to snap me out of my nightmare and I awoke on the dock with Percy's hand on my arm, shaking me awake. The memories of the dream came rushing back to me and it didn't take long for silent tears to start flowing down my dirty face. Could I really stop it all from happening or would I be alone forever?

* * *

**Aj: I'm truly evil. Even to fictional characters. I need some other characters so fill out the info below in your review and I'll put you in the story if it's not a Mary-Sue. –Aj.**

**Name/Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Child of/Side (If on Kronos' side, why?):**

**Flaw 1:**

**Flaw 2:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Strength 1:**

**Strength 2:**

**Biggest Strength:**

**Powers(?):**


	25. Highway to Hell

**Aj: Three words: Hunger strikes SUCK! I haven't eaten in 96 hours once and it is killing me! Literally. I am too stubborn to give up though so I'm stuck doing this until I win. They still suck though. Just a word to the wise for ya' from your good ol' pal, who you don't know, Aj.**

* * *

_Max_

Let me just say this, crying in front of the guy you are prophesized to fight to the death with is uber embarrassing. Not that I would ever kill Percy. I just would never have it in me. Maybe the prophecy really _is_ just a bunch of lines. With my luck, this would be proven incorrect eventually. Lucky me.

Percy had fallen asleep again about ten minutes ago and I could only think of that one dream I had had before Clarisse and I had found The Lotus Hotel and Casino. It still sent shivers up my back by just thinking about it. I still remembered every detail of the nightmare that topped all nightmares.

There was one part that crept me out the most. _I hope Fang can forgive me__, was my last thought before my chocolaty brown irises were replaced with a cold, evil, bitter gold._

And the worst part about it was that my last nightmare with the flock abandoning me for the camp had come true. I was almost positive that this one would too. I stood up silently from the course wood of the hundred year old dock and looked over at a nearby gas station. I rushed over to it and prayed that I had some money and a gold drachma. I did.

I inserted a quarter into the coin slot and pressed the nozzle of the hose. When it began to spray, I threw a drachma into the mist and repeated the chant, afterwards saying, "Fang, Camp Half Blood."

It took longer than usual for his image to appear, but a faint smile graced my lips as I saw him, sleeping restlessly on the feathery mattress of the bottom bunk. From the image I could see all of the other kids in the Hermes cabin. There was Travis and Conner, who were sleeping in the same bunk bed, Travis on top and Conner on the bottom. I also saw Gazzy, but Angel was probably still being restrained, the thought made my heart sag. Chris Rodriquez was lying above my little trooper.

Besides them, I saw three other demigods in the cabin. On one bunk were two campers around 15 or 16, a boy on top a girl on bottom, with a mixture of blonde and black hair and a slight tan. The boy had an eye patch that cut across his spiky, swept back hair. They didn't resemble any other Hermes campers so I was betting that they are undetermined. I remembered them being called George and Audrey.

There was also another girl in the next bunk, she was on the top bunk and had a thin, average looking, and pale appearance that had short brown hair that barely reached her shoulders. She took more after her mother, but I could tell she was a child of Hermes. I remembered catching her trying to steal one of my chocolate chip cookies at lunch. That was just unforgiveable. Her name was Astra Mercier.

I noticed my time was probably almost up so I decided to get this over with.

"Hey emo boy, have time for a little chat." I decided to use sarcasm so he wouldn't guess something was going to happen. Something horrible. He woke up with a start and his obsidian eyes that I would get lost in locked on min.

"Again with calling me emo? I do have feelings." He replied with just as much sarcasm. That was what I lo...liked most about Fang, I could be as sarcastic as I wanted; yet he would never take offense to it and would usually try to beat me at my own game. Like that would ever happen.

"I wouldn't know with that whole emotionless façade." I retorted. "So Dionysus' torture was worse than the school?" I muttered, getting down to business. His face grew dark and I regretted bringing it up. He gave a curt nod and then gave me a look that said, '_Change the subject'_

"We beat Tyson." I informed. He nodded disinterested and glanced at the bed. Dionysus' torture must have been even more brutal than I had imagined. And I have a big imagination.

"I'll see you later, Max. I'm tired." He murmured low enough that I had trouble hearing it, even with my raptor hearing.

"But Fang…"

"Night Max." He interrupted and broke the connection. I just stood there, shocked. That was probably the last time I would ever see him again and he didn't even want to talk to me. That hit me hard, but I gritted my teeth and unclenched the handle on the hose. I dropped it to the ground and looked up at Mount Tam. Maybe if I went alone, it would change the prophecy. No, I decided. You can't change fate, even if I don't believe that kind of stuff.

I turned around back to the dock and walked stiffly to where the others were. They were all still sound asleep, but as I saw dawn peaking I knew they wouldn't be for long. I blindly reached for my backpack and took out a crumpled piece of blank paper and an almost dried out pen that I had stolen from the hotel. You would think that they would give you pens with more ink when they expect you to be trapped there for all of eternity.

I took a deep breath and popped the lid of the cap on the pen off. I stared at the piece of paper blankly, not knowing what to write for a few minutes. I had never really paid much attention in English at the Day and Night school or the school in Virginia. I figured I would never have much use for it in real life when I was trying to survive. No wonder all of my teachers hated my guts almost as much as the white coats.

I kept trying to rush my thoughts to come up with something, but my entire mind had nada. I tapped my pen on the paper, leaving tiny dots of blue while I was tapping my foot anxiously. I gazed at the horizon and saw that I had maybe twenty minutes left before we left to go to Mount Tam. A huge smile graced my grimy face as an idea came and I started scrawling words onto the paper like there was no tomorrow.

In ten minutes, I had written about five paragraphs that I thought were suitable. And I had also written a five-paragraph note to the flock. I didn't know exactly how grammatically correct they were though. Fang had always been the best writer in the flock because of his stupid blog. I bet he had even written a love letter to both of The Red haired wonders. Stupid Fang.

I shook him from my thoughts and slipped the notes into Percy's backpack. Both were titled, _Read If All Goes Wrong_. I put them in places that Percy wouldn't see unless something did go wrong, like my nightmare had shown. I stared up again at Mount Tam, wide-awake from fear. I didn't know what would happen today, I just knew that the prophecy was going to come true one way or another. I repeated the words over and over in my head as if I was in a trance, hugging my knees to my body.

_Planned out for many years_

_Causing many tears_

_The daughter of the titan lord_

_Will shatter Olympian life with a sword_

_Going against the prophecy child of the big three_

_They will fight to the death to achieve victory._

* * *

**Aj: I can't believe I made a filler chapter WITHOUT a cliffhanger. I think I'm feeling ill. Anyways, I used three minor characters so far,**

**George & Audrey: A person with no account.**

**Astria Mercier: PandaswithBazookas.**

**Those aren't the only OC's I'm using though. The others will just come in later and the OC's in this chapter aren't done yet. They'll appear again eventually. Also, I need some more boy OC's and OC's on the titan's side. If you already sent in an OC, you can send in another one. As a reminder, here's the info I need: -Aj.**

******Powers(?):**  


**Name/Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Child of/Side (If on Kronos' side, why?):**

**Flaw 1:**

**Flaw 2:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Strength 1:**

**Strength 2:**

**Biggest Strength:**


	26. Better off this way

**Aj: Wow! A lot of you care about my hunger strike so I'll tell you the reason like the oh so generous person I am. My parents want to send me to a religious school or boot camp because they think I am a 'wayward child' so I'm hunger striking against this. That sentence just made me think of that song, 'Carry on my Wayward Son.' Go Classic Rock! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to purplefreak111 for being the 50****th**** person to add me to their favorites list.**

* * *

_Fang_

Why couldn't he be emotionless on the outside _and_ the inside? Some people that hardly knew him think that he is. And the flock thinks that Fang hardly ever has emotion. They're both wrong though. Fang had emotion on the inside. Fang wished that he didn't though. He wished that more than anything. If Fang had no emotion, he wouldn't have to think about Max and how she and Percy were growing closer. About his dreams of them on the quest. He did have emotion though, so he couldn't help but feel a strange bitter feeling toward Percy.

First, he remembered that day that they had found out Annabeth was a traitor. _"Thanks for saving him for me." Percy told her._

_"What kind of person would I be if I killed some other guy's mortal enemy?" Max smirked. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. _

Fang remembered being tortured by dreams of them, acting like he used to act with Max. He remembered seeing him helping her control her powers, _"No, it comes from in your gut. Not from your head." Percy corrected. "How is my stomach going to help me control my powers?" Max asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes and moved the water up into a sphere floating ten feet in the air. "When I drop my hold on the water, you use your gut, __not your stomach__, to freeze the water. Alright?" Percy went through exasperatedly._

_"Can you explain that again, Professor Jackson?" Max asked innocently._

_"Just do it." He replied, a goofy grin planted on his face. Max seemed to be building the power up until she stifled a shriek and Percy started shaking her to break the hold that she had on the power. _

That wasn't the worst part of that particular dream though. It was what came after, when they were talking. It was the end of _that_ dream. There had been many more since then.

_"What do you taste?"_

_Max looked at him strangely so he decided to reevaluate, "It tastes different to accustom everybody tasting it. What does it taste like to you? Mine is chocolate chip cookies that my mom made. You don't have to answer I was just…"_

_"It's the same for me too." She interrupted. He looked a little surprised for a moment, but he quickly got over the fact that they had something in common. "So why did you hate me so much before?" Max decided to ask to break the silence. He thought this over and then said, "Well, like we told you, it was partly because I was being controlled by Angel, but it was also because I compared you so much to being like my friend Annabeth and I was afraid that if I let myself become friends with you, the same thing would happen and I would be hurt all over again. Just not as big." He answered._

_"I know how you feel. There was a particular scientist at the school who helped us escape, his name was Jeb. He betrayed us and went back to work at the school. I had always wanted him to be my father and I loved him probably more than anyone else in the flock. A little while later, he told me that he __was__ my father and that he was on our side again. I couldn't trust him anymore and I hated him with all of my heart. I still do, but some small part of me still loves him even though I hate it." She said._

Fang knew that she wouldn't exactly tell just any random person on the street about Jeb. So why would she tell Percy? There was one other part that made his blood boil with rage.

_"Percy, you said prophecies never lie right? That they always come true?" Max asked, he nodded unsure of where she was going with this._

_"If I truly do turn evil, will you promise to do whatever it takes to save everyone? No matter what." Max asked him._

_"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes." He promised. Max sighed contentedly and spread her arms and legs out on the boardwalk. Percy grinned mischievously at her and in an instant a hand made of water grabbed Max by her ankle and began to pull her towards the ocean._

Max had made Fang promise her the same thing back in Virginia because he was her best friend that she trusted more than anyone in the world. Why would she have Percy make the same promise to her? Could it be that she liked him more than Fang? Fang refused to find out. Which is exactly why Fang refused to talk to Max the night before. He didn't want to hear anything about the ultra wiener. If only he had no emotions on the inside and outside, things would be so much easier that way.

_Max_

Let me just fast forward through the three hours of prep for the second part of the quest, because if you're like me, you want to get to the good part as quick as possible. So this is how my morning went. When Percy and Grover had woken up we drew straws to see who would wake Clarisse up from her snoring. Grover was the _lucky_ winner so he had to gently wake Clarisse up, while Percy was mocking the voice of a narrator on those animal shows saying, 'As the defenseless prey creeps up to the vicious predator…' and you get the point. Let's just say, at least Grover didn't need another shower. He just may never be able to reproduce. I'm not even going to say what Clarisse did to him.

After that, we ate a nutritious and filling meal of cheese and crackers that Clarisse had stolen from a nearby gas station. Then we went over the plan again. We would get there by my unlimited hotel card, they would probably drive us up the hill, but we would handle it when we were almost near the Hesperides' garden. Then we decided that they could hold off the dragon while I was flying above to pull a surprise attack on Kronos and his meany minions and I could pull the scythe away then.

We had it all figured out, or so we thought. That brings us to where we were now. Sitting on the dock and getting everything we would need for the plan to work when I heard a high pitched screeching. I covered my ears immediately and Grover did the same, but Percy and Clarisse seemed oblivious to what was wrong with us. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes from the pain of the shrill squealing and to make things worse, some bat-like creatures came swooping in from out of nowhere and plucked Percy and Clarisse from their spots on the dock, towards Mount Tam.

"It's an animal whistle. We both have animal DNA, that's why we hear it and not them." Grover choked out from rolling onto the dock in pain. I could barely hear him though over the sound. I knew why they were doing it too. To make sure we couldn't come and help them. I had never felt so helpless in my life. Except for when I had that brain attack and Fang had to carry me. I'll never live that down.

It was only a minute after Percy and Clarisse were taken that another bat creature thing with leather skin like a turtle's swooped down and grabbed me by the wings and Grover by the hooves. The whistling stopped, but my wings were screaming in pain and Grover looked nervous that he would be dropped. I knew where these things were taking us, straight to Kronos' lair. What a waste of a perfectly good plan. Do these guys have no consideration for other people's hard work?

As we swooped lower, I could tell we were just over the garden of Hesperides. A plan formed in my mind and I quickly relayed the information to Grover using the empathy link and he nodded nervously, knowing there was no way to change my mind. _If something happens,_ I began mentally, _tell Percy to look for two notes in his backpack._ He nodded, gulping, and I sharply twisted around in the bat-like creature's grip and it dropped me. We were about fifty feet above the garden of Hesperides so I quickly unfurled my wings against the rush of the wind, let me just say ouch, and then swooped down gracefully.

The first thing I noticed was a large apple tree that had _golden _apples. The second thing I noticed was a dragon hissing venomously at me. He began strolling lazily over to where I was and I involuntarily took a few steps backwards from the size of that thing. There was no way I could win this, but I would sure try. Because everybody knows Maximum Ride is not a coward.

It swiped at me with its claws, aiming for my abdomen, and I barely had time to duck. As it was, my other Green Day t-shirt now had a large claw mark going through it. This thing picked the wrong girl to mess with. Without warning, its tale came swinging at me like a semi truck. At the last second I rolled out of the way and bolted off of the ground. When it turned towards me again, I took off my red hoodie and started waving it around like a matador.

"Toro, Toro." I mocked, riling him up. If it works with erasers, it'll work on this thing. It looked like there was fire in his eyes as he started to charge toward me. It took every ounce of will power that I had for me not to barrel out of the way as soon as possible. But I had to wait. When his head was an inch in front of me and lowered just enough, I used my reflexes to jump into the air and onto his neck. He began to toss me around like a bucking bronco and my calf neared his jaw just enough so that he was able to take a fairly good sized bite. I howled from the white-hot pain that I had never felt before, even when an eraser bit me. There was something different about this bite, and I knew exactly what from my time at the school and Hestia's home schooling. Poison, or in this case, venom.

As I felt my face start to heat up and droplets of sweat to run down it, I used the dragon's momentum to give me a ten-foot high boost. From there, I unfurled my wings and flew away from the garden, leaving the dragon behind. I had hoped to be able to fly all the way to the top of the mountain where the gang was. But when did things ever work out in my favor?

I lost almost all of my energy about half a mile away from the top and dropped to the ground from twenty feet. I groaned and clutched my chest at first, and then I remembered the new plan I had made when Grover and me were being dragged here. I had to do this. Not just for me, but for all of the demigods who lost their childhood. They didn't decide to be a demigod, they were forced into it. They were forced into having to fight for survival, scavenge for food, and see their loved ones die. I could relate to them, so I got up from the dirt shakily and began to run to the top. _This is for everyone who needs their life back, that needs a childhood,_ I thought to myself.

I was running. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. At least, not if I wanted to make it out of this alive. There was only one thing I could do if I wanted to stop all of this and save Percy, Clarisse, and Grover's lives. Not to mention all the other lives in the world. I finally reached the top of the mountain and gripped a slab of rock to keep me steady. I glanced down at my leg and saw that a large bite looked swollen and disfigured.

_This better work_, I told myself. I looked at the coffin that was open. I looked at Luke who was pushing Percy towards the opening and I could almost hear my father's cold and evil laugh. I calmed myself like Jeb had taught me to and threw myself in front of Percy and the coffin and reminded myself that this had to be done to save the world. I just hoped that my flock would understand.

I slowly let myself fall into the coffin and it was almost like hands that have endured too much pain dragged me inside. I felt another presence enter my head, fighting for control, just as the coffin lid slid shut. Percy, Grover, and Clarisse were trying to fight Luke to get to me. We all knew it was no use though. My breathing was choked and ragged as I fought for control. I put on a brave face though so I couldn't be seen as going down a coward. _I hope Fang can forgive me_, was my last thought before my chocolaty brown irises were replaced with a cold, evil, bitter gold.

* * *

**Aj: You cannot believe how long I've been waiting for this part. It would have been up sooner, but I'm a procrastinator, I admit it. Anyways, in this chapter we learn why Fang was being a jerk to Max last chapter and of course we have Max giving herself up. Her plan and the letters will be revealed tomorrow. Oh, and Fang is just imagining Percy and Max liking each other. I actually **_**like**_** Max and Fang together and I know some Percabeth fan girls will have my head if I don't include that in here. So do not worry. About the couples, I mean. Whenever I am the author, and Anika isn't here, you should **_**always**_** worry. Where is she anyways? –Aj.**


	27. If Everyone Cared

**Aj: Ok, today is a week since the hunger strike started and I have about 0 energy so this chapter might not be as good as previous ones. Oh and do not read this chapter if you haven't read FANG or ANGEL.**

**PandaswithBazookas: I loved your idea! As to where Anika was… I just sent her to find something that I had in my closet…oh crap! That's the Bermuda Rectangle! She didn't sign the liability form that's required to go in there. And I had my snake in there! This is bad.**

_Percy_

"Max!" Grover and I yelled as we saw her thin body fall into the sarcophagus. Clarisse was too busy trying to kick the snot out of everyone there to yell. We rushed forward to try and reach Max, but two campers that I recognized blocked my path. They used to go to camp, but they disappeared about a year ago. The first was Jake Mercifule, a child of Hermes that left six months ago. He was about 5' 8'' and had honey blond hair that complimented his bright blue eyes and tan skin. I had sparred with him back before Luke turned into a traitor and knew that he gets clumsy when you get him mad.

Clarisse had automatically attacked the second who I recognized as Elyon Haze, a daughter of Ares with long chestnut hair held back in a ponytail to keep out of her green eyes. She was thin, but she was also strong and quick. Not to mention manipulative and sly. She was short though so it would be easy for Clarisse to overpower her.

Grover looked at me and nodded, then brought out his reed pipes attack Jake. This gave me an open opportunity to go for the coffin. When I reached it, I flinched from the crude drawings engraved all over the sides that I'm not even going to explain because I don't want to give any one nightmares. Someone had closed the lid over her, and I dimly remembered the dreams I've had with this coffin in them. The lid looked about fifty pounds, but once I began to slowly push it off of the coffin I realized that it weighed about a hundred. Just my luck.

After I had finally gotten the coffin lid off, I inhaled sharply at what I saw. Max had a large wound on her upper calf that was already swollen to about the size of a grapefruit and she was so pale. That wasn't the most disturbing part about her appearance though. She looked as if she was a puzzle with one missing piece. That missing piece just happened to be her heart. Besides that, she was thrashing around as if she was being burned. She was fighting Kronos.

I looked around for help and saw that Grover had successfully covered all of Kronos' minions in vines and they were both racing to where I was now. Grover, I could tell, was paler than normal and beads of sweat were dripping down his face. He didn't…

"Grover. Please tell me you didn't."

"Sorry Perce'. I made an empathy link with her when we split up," He gazed down at her guiltily, as if this was his fault, "She told me her plan. If there were no other options, which there weren't, she would get bitten by the dragon and when it's poison was going through her, she would take the fall and weaken Kronos. Then he would be forced out of her body and back into Tartarus. But what she didn't count on was—" He trailed off and I saw Max's leg wound already starting to heal itself from the Achilles curse. The dragon bite was powerful enough to wound her, but not powerful enough to stay.

"There's got to be some way we can get her back." I mumbled.

"The scythe. You said it spit souls right?" Clarisse asked. Grover and I nodded.

"Then if you cut her with it, it will split their souls and send Kronos back to Tartarus before he can fully possess her and Max will most likely live." She suggested. Grover and I mulled this over and eventually came to the conclusion that we had no other choice. Grover saw the wicked blade and hesitantly walked over to it. The second he grabbed it though, the mountain of Mount Tam disappeared and we were all, minus Max, transported to the glistening marble throne room of Olympus. The scythe clattered to the floor a few feet away from us and Zeus picked it up.

"Why did you transport us here! We could've stopped Kronos for another millennia!" I yelled, forgetting that they could smite me any time they wanted to.

"The prophecies have to be fulfilled. Not only yours, but Maximum's as well. The fates have been planning this, and much worse could happen if we interfere." Apollo explained solemnly. He didn't seem his usual happy go lucky self. He seemed depressed as if there was no more music in the world. Clarisse gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

"Music these days are just insulting. Music used to be about talent and grace that told stories. Now music is all about pop stars with good looks that wear skinny jeans and wear wigs singing pointless lyrics and charging people to just be able to listen to it. Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Jonas Brothers? Where is the class to those names? And don't even get me started on Miley Cyrus—"

"Apollo!" Zeus interrupted, silencing his son. We would have been chuckling at Apollo's speech if it hadn't been for the recent events.

"Perseus, do not try to defy the prophecy. You _will_ kill Kronos, even if it means killing Maximum. The entire world is at stake. One insolent girl's life isn't worth the lives of billions of innocent people. She knew what was at stake. Now it's your turn." I only nodded at Zeus and in a second, we were flashed into the dining hall.

Everyone turned to look at us, and I felt five piercing stares on the back of my heads. I knew it was the flock and Nico, wondering where the invincible Maximum Ride was hiding. If only she were hiding. I also noticed Chiron shaking his head at us slightly and ushering us towards the Big House. We stood up and followed him, so did Fang. Nobody tried to stop him either. I could tell Chiron wanted to tell us, _I told you so_, and I wouldn't blame him. After all, only three people returned from the quest.

_Max_

Even after I had lost all control, I was still fighting. I wouldn't stop until I regained my control. My plan had failed and I had only made Kronos stronger. But I would find some way to get control back. I had time after all, seeing as Kronos still needed one more person to join him for him to be fully functional. I wouldn't let that happen though. Not now; Not ever.

_Maximum, give up. You are fighting a losing battle. If you joined me, think of all of the power you would have. You will never get control back, but if you joined me, I would let you have control every once in a while,_ he taunted. If I could control any part of my body, I would have stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't though. This only made me fight against him harder and I started to feel myself gaining more dominance. I smiled faintly, and this time, one faint smile formed. It didn't last long however.

_Maximum, your flock will all leave you. Starting with Fang._ And then I was brought into another vision.

(Do not own scene from FANG.)

_Dear Max,_

_You looked so beautiful today; I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way –clean ha-ha. I'm glad out last time together was happy._

_But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the Flock and this time for good. I don't know if I will ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up together it makes one big right._

_Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might put the rest of you in danger. The threat might have just been Dr. Hans. But we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit about how splitting up the Flock will help us all survive. And the rest of the Flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other - we can't help it._

_The thing is Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we are together. If you're in the room, I want to sit next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're who I want to talk to. When we're in a fight, I want you at my back. When we are together, the sun is shining. When we are apart, everything is shades of grey._

_I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning out worlds into shades of grey – at least for a while._

_You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean you're your best Maxness but not you're most leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The Flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel if you listening to this it ain't you, sweetie. Not yet._

_At least for a couple more years the Flock need a leader to survive, no matter how capable they think he or she is. The truth is they all do need a leader, and the truth is you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you._

_But the more I thought about it, the more sure about I got that this was the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for us together, Our Flock._

_Please don't try and find me. This is the hardest thing I've done in my life, besides wearing the suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would because I cant say no to you. But all the same problems would still me there, and I'd end up leaving again, and we'd have to go through this all over again._

_Please make us only go through this once._

_I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing you wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckeled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or laughing or warm, like when you look at me._

_You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we're ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with or without wings._

_Tell you what sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it._

_Goodbye, my love._

_Fang_

_P.S Tell everyone I sure will miss them._

I felt my resolve slacking and him slowly burrowing his way back into control, but then I began to fight even harder. _Liar,_ I stated mentally.

_This is the absolute truth Maximum. And then he makes a new flock—_

_Stop it, _I ordered, struggling even more to keep fighting.

_And he doesn't even miss you. He couldn't give a care in the world for what would happen to you—_

_Shut up!_

_He abandoned you and betrayed you. He broke his promise to you. He said he'd never ever leave you again—_

_You're lying!_

_His new flock consists of five other hybrids. Two are boys named Holden and Ratchet and three are girls named Kate, Star, and Maya—_

_How is this affecting me exactly? He can be around girls, _I ground out, if you can ground out something mentally.

_Maya has been known by another name that perhaps you'll recognize—_

_You are an extremely poor father. Even worse than Jeb. At least Jeb didn't eat his kids and possess his daughter._

_She used to go by Max 2. Your clone that tried to kill you. And he treats her exactly like he would treat you, possibly better. _

That was it. I stopped fighting and let him take over.

**Aj: Mwahahaha! I'll get Anika out later, she can last a little bit longer in there. Tell me what you thought. –Aj.**


	28. When I'm Gone

**Aj: Remember how I said I'm a procrastinator? If not, I am a MAJOR one. To go into my closet to find Anika, I need the proper tools and I'm too lazy to get my Swiss army net, a professional mountain climber, animal control, a bullet proof vest, protective body armor, a first aid kit, climbing gear, a reinforced helmet, Kyle to use as a shield, all of the injections I need to avoid disease ex: Malaria, etc so you'll have to wait for me to go in after her. While I go kidnap Kyle and force him to be my shield for the expedition, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

It was silent in the Big House, considering the five occupying the room didn't want to start the conversation of what happened to Max. Percy felt wallowing guilt rise through his body like poison for accidentally breaking his promise to Nico—again. Grover was still very dizzy and could hardly see ten feet in front of him, not to mention he was sweating like a pig. It was Clarisse who ended up breaking the silence.

"Do you want the long version or the summary?" She questioned Chiron.

"It may help if we get the summary for now. Later you three can tell us the long version." He decided. Clarisse nodded.

"Well Max crushed Typhon, even though she can't control her powers. You didn't know that? Oh, well anyways she sucks at her powers and she even accidentally opened up a time loop that brought about two hundred of the most evil demigods of all time back to life and they joined Kronos. So after that we got kidnapped, Max somehow got away and apparently had a plan. She was bitten by the dragon guarding the garden of Hesperides, part of her plan, and she found us and just as they were about to push Percy into Kronos' coffin, Max comes charging in and takes the fall for him. If one more sap joins Kronos, he comes back and possesses Max." She retold. Fang and Chiron were shocked at the news, although Fang refused to let any feelings show.

Percy felt a prickling on his neck and looked at the source to see a sharp glare in his direction from Fang. He had no clue why Fang was just glaring at him? He expected him too be angry of course, but at all three of them. Why just single him out and blame him? Sure, he did split the group up at one point, but Angel had been controlling him at the time. He hadn't been able to help it.

"Max told me to tell you to look in the secret compartment that you hid your chocolate chip cookie stash if something happened." Grover informed, directing his gaze to Percy. Percy's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Hid? Why past tense? I didn't eat them all." Percy asked. Realization dawned on him and he shook his head in disbelief. That girl…

Chiron was chuckling heartily and Fang had a small smirk on his lips, but it disappeared as soon as Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out two pieces of paper that were each folded three times over hotdog style. One was addressed to the flock, the other addressed to Percy, Clarisse, Nico and Grover. Fang snatched the paper out of Percy's hand and walked out of the big house to go find the flock.

"He sure is the life of the party." Clarisse muttered.

"We'll give this to Nico after we finish reading it." Percy said and they all agreed. Chiron trotted out of the room, leaving the three alone, to go and check on the younger members of the flock. Percy wordlessly unfolded the piece of paper and began reading aloud,

"_I'm not reely good at riting letters and junk. That's usually Fang's thing, considering his stupid blog and all, but let's give this crap a shot. If you ar reeding this stupid thing, something happened or Percy tried to get into his secret cookie stash. As if you could hide that from me, dear Perseus, the pain in my ass for most of the quest,"_

"I'm feeling less and less upset about her." Percy muttered dryly. Clarisse was smirking at her words and Grover was straining to read the mix of her atrocious spelling and awful handwriting.

"_Clarisse, you were definitelie the most fun out of the group. Even thow you almost killed me in that metal deathtrap you call a 'car'. Keep the idiots in line for me and make sure to kill half of the titan's army, like I know you hope to. And, I need you to keep the flock in line, as you know I would. With mutipel death threats and vilense. _

_Grover, you were an insane vejitarian, a ecohugger, and almost tore my throat out when I called you a donkey, but you were still important and I'm glad you wer there on the quest. The flock used to work with a group called the CSM, and they could use your freeky nature lovin' goat skills. And I'm sure youd love to help save Erth, check it out for me would ya'_

Percy watched as Grover's eyes filled with happiness at finding a new way to help save the planet. Then he continued to read,

"_Nico, I'm moor sorre to u then to anyone else owtside of the flock. I have to do this though, and I'm sure that camp wood accept u, unless they want your half sister to come back from the grave just to haunt them. If not, u ar an onorary flock member now. Made official by yours truly. _

_And finally I reach kelp hed. We got off to a ruff start, I get it, but eventually we were friends. And I know that I put on an act of pretending I believed the prophecy was a bunch of lines. I need you to play your part and kill me to kill Kronos. He's a bigger issue then little old me. I can probably get enof control wen the time comes to fight and get in control. Then, I'll let you and you need to keep yor promise. –Max."_

Percy stopped struggling to read the difficult letter, especially with Max's spelling when the flock walked into the Big House, most of which had tear-stains trailing down their faces. Iggy's jaw was clenched and his expression held pain while Fang was like a walking statue. He thrust the letter in Percy's face and Percy read silently this time.

_I'm gonna start this thingy off like I started off the last one. I'm not reely good at riting letters and junk. That's usually Fang's thing, considering his stupid blog and all, but let's give this crap a shot. If you ar reeding this stupid thing, something happened or Percy tried to get into his secret cookie stash and found these. They were a 9.3, by the way Fang. Not that u wood cair, u stupid cookie hating oaf._

_Angel, you have been a pain laitly, but u will always be my littel angel. No matter what u do, I'll always love u. Im glad that u didn't have the chance to come with me on this quwest, u wood've read my mind and fownd owt my plan and stopped me, but I got to do this. Try not to take over the world wen im gone._

_Gasser, you stunk up a room better than a hundred skunks. U were always so prowd of your special sent and u still remaned my littel trooper threw everything. I wish that u cood have had a reel mom and dad with Angel and not have to go threw this, but some stupid idiot decided to mess with our lifes and I cant change that. You were always the smartest ate yeer old, nowing how to make a bom better than most adults. Don't blow up the world or Ill take you down with me and make u lisen to Leon Rooney for eternity._

_Nudge, I need u to be the mother of the flock now because lord knows those boys are useless. You're my fashionista, my motermouth, and my supporter. I wish you could've gone to scool and been normal with all of my hart, but we aren't normal and I need you to be strong for the littel kids._

_Iggy, I know u are lisening to this and want to be abel to see. And Im so sorree that u cant. But if u wer normal, would u be abel to make the best darn bom in the cuntree out of a toothpick, string, plastic, and a tire? No, and I need you now mor than ever to be strong like the pyro you are that has had it harder than any of us._

_Fang, where do I begin? Well you're the emo boy, the idiot, the pain, the boy with the ego…there is so much to list. But more importantly, you're my best frend, you're my second in command, you're the one I go to to tawk, you're the one that I ran away from…numerous times, you're the one who I'd give my life for, like anywon in the flock. Youre the one that im in love with, yah, I said it, so sue me. It's the truth and I hope u can forgive me. –Max._

Percy gave the letter back to Angel after he was done reading it and was about to say something when an unclaimed girl named Audrey burst in, looking as if she were in hysterics. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and Chiron walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She seemed to calm down a bit and then said, "It's my brother, George. He told me he was going to the Titan's side because they would win. He said we shouldn't give up our lives when we could live. He just took a Pegasus and left to go to Mount Tam."

* * *

**Aj: So the chapter was a little boring, but the end starts to pick things up again. And the letters are supposed to be misspelled a lot because Max doesn't have a good education and she said in MAX that she was a pretty bad speller. So don't start suggesting that I should get a beta or yelling at me about it. And Fang will have a better reaction later on. Oh yeah, Kyle ran when he saw me so going in to find Anika will be harder than I thought. Oh well. Did anyone else hear about Justin Bieber being egged? I wish I had done it. –Aj.**


	29. I Hate Everything About You

**Aj: Hey, I've been close to tracking down Kyle and I had a half day today so expect at least two update fro me and I'm sorry that the last chapter was so BORING!** **I guess even I need to do a filler chapter every once in a while though.**

* * *

_3__rd__ person_

"Do you swear to be loyal to Kronos for as long as you shall live and to renounce the gods?" The newly freed Luke asked the young blonde haired boy standing before him.

"I swear my loyalty to Kronos and I renounce the gods." The boy replied, smirking with pleasure. A golden light filled the inside of the coffin standing before him and the lid flew off. George hesitantly moved to back up, but Luke stopped him by putting his hands on his shoulders forcefully. As the golden light faded, a dark brown haired teenage girl walked out. She was tan, tall, and athletic and George remembered seeing her briefly in the Hermes cabin. There was something wrong with the grinning girl though as she began to stretch out her limbs, her eyes were gold.

"Luke, gather my army and prepare for battle. It's time we get this party started." She ordered. Luke nodded and curtly walked away leaving George alone with her. He noticed that her voice had a spine chilling effect on him, as if it wasn't coming from a human. He now recognized the girl to be Max. The last he had heard; she was an undetermined, like him and Audrey. Then she had disappeared along with her flock. Then the flock came back, but not her. He had guessed that she had gotten determined, but only now did he realize just how wrong he was.

"You said that it was your army. Isn't it Kronos' army, Max?" He asked, timidly.

"I _am _Kronos." She answered in the same voice. This time he really did back up and then went to go help Luke with—whatever he was doing. Kronos/Max walked around and stretched her/his wings out, getting used to the feel of the feathers. She/he then looked down at the rags of Max's hoodie and ripped up jeans she had been wearing when she had fallen into the coffin.

"Why do you mortals wear such strange clothing?" Kronos asked Max, who was not even trying to fight anymore, trapped inside her own body.

_At least the guys don't wear skirts,_ She answered back bitterly.

He ignored her and raised his hand, focusing his energy to some passerby walking alongside the mountain. He then released the torrent and they began walking backwards, as if time itself was rewinding, which it was for them. _So that's how you do that,_ Max remarked, slightly awestruck. Kronos smirked and then noticed footsteps in the gravel. He spun around only to find Luke standing there, holding a jumpsuit of armor for him to wear for battle. _I forbid you to put me in a skirt,_ Max shrieked. Kronos took the armor and saw there was not a skirt attached, like the old Greek armor that he was used to. _Pity_, he sighed while Max was celebrating in her mind.

"Are the troops ready?" Kronos asked his lieutenant. Luke nodded and Kronos grinned.

"Excellent, before we charge, I want you to get me a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Made from scratch." He demanded. A look of confusion etched its way on Luke's face, "Why?"

"Apparently the girl's eating habits affect me in this body." Kronos answered, scowling at being second-guessed. Luke sensed this and nodded, then rushed off to get the cookies.

"Soon Maximum, I'll have my scythe back and the world will be mine. Then I will have no use for your body, or your friends." There was still no resistance from her.

_Camp_

Percy remembered every face of the minions that were fighting them at Mount Tam. One face had stood out among the others to him. The tan face, blonde hair, and blue eyes of Luke Castellan. The same traitor that he and Max had captured, mostly Max. The same traitor who was supposed to be locked up. The same traitor that Annabeth was in love with.

He stormed out of the big house straight to Athena's cabin, not even pausing to say hello to campers that were waving to him. When he reached the solid oak door, he pounded on it louder than a battering ram could. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother opened the door and at the sight of the son of Poseidon, glared at him before calling Annabeth. She appeared at the doorway with a slight smile on her face upon seeing him, but it faded as she saw the look on his face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. What's up?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Want to walk with me?" He asked, ignoring her question. She nodded hesitantly and they began slowly walking towards the direction of the beach.

"So, what's this about?" She asked curiously, not liking the silence. "What happened to Max?" She added as an afterthought. Percy still looked straight ahead at the unusually violent waves that a surfer would die for.

"At Mount Tam, I was almost tossed into Kronos' coffin and possessed when one of Kronos' minions overpowered me. Max jumped in front of me," he began. Annabeth began to wonder what Max truly meant to him when he continued, "That minion was Luke."

He stopped walking now right where the beach sand met with the perfectly cut grass. He looked at her, begging for an explanation with his eyes. Her eyes narrowed at his as they connected.

"So because Luke escaped you automatically suspect that I freed him? I knew that you were slow Percy, but that's just idiotic. I promised you that I was back on your side, listen I'm sorry about Max, but I didn't do it." She seethed, and then she stormed away from him, leaving Percy gaping. Until yet another angry voice interrupted his confusion.

"You'll catch flies like that," Fang said, stepping out from the shadows of the forest. Percy jumped slightly, but was used to surprises by being a demigod.

"Hey Fang. I was just trying to find out how Luke escaped. Do you have any ideas—" Percy was interrupted by his glare.

"I have a feeling you're mad at me." He stated the obvious. Fang just gave him a 'no duh' look and stared at the sand.

"So she sacrificed herself for you?" Fang questioned darkly, staring out at the waves.

"Not exactly. She had a plan, but it didn't work, in a way she did though." Percy answered, trying to find the right answer.

"What was going on between you two?" He asked, not looking at him.

"Nothing. We hated each others guts most of the time, but we were friends the other half of the time." Percy answered, wondering why both Annabeth and Fang seemed to think otherwise.

"What about the promise you made?" Percy could tell Fang was uncomfortable with talking this much in his standards.

"What's with the interrogation?" Percy questioned, ignoring the fact that he'd have to kill the girl that had reminded him of Annabeth when he believed she had been a traitor.

"Well I think I have the right to interrogate you when it's YOUR fault that she's gone!" He yelled. Percy took an involuntary step back.

"It's not my fault. We wouldn't have been able to stop that girl if we tried. She would have charged off and done the same thing no matter what. You of all people should know that, after all she _loves_ you and you love her!" Percy yelled back, his anger starting to make the waves even more violent.

"I thought she moved on to you." He spat.

"Of course not, she hates me and when we're not trying to kill each other she just puts up with me."

Fang smirked a tiny bit at that, but then his glare returned just as quickly.

"Then why were _you_ hanging around her so much in my dreams?" He questioned, his tone a little softer than before.

"Because she reminded me of Annabeth who I found out to be a traitor! I mean, even now, don't you wish there was another girl like Max here to make you feel just a little bit better about this whole situation!"

"Of course not! I would never replace Max!" **(Sure you wouldn't Fang.)**

Percy was about to yell at him again, but they were interrupted by Annabeth and Chiron. Annabeth avoided looking at Percy, making him feel like everybody hates him.

"The camp is being invaded again. Grab yours weapons." Chiron ordered breathlessly. Percy and Fang glared at each other one more time before Percy uncapped Riptide and Fang took out a knife with an obsidian handle that Iggy had made for him in the forges. They ran off and just now noticed how many monsters and rogue demigods had managed to come inside the border.

Fang didn't have time to consider how while he rushed to the woods, where he would have the advantage. Before he could blend into the background, he heard the sound of crunching leaves to his left. He spun towards the sound, knife poised for action when he paused in mid-strike when he saw the enemy in front of him. Her dark brown hair was blowing slightly in the breeze and the shadows were making her tan skin look darker. She was wearing a bodysuit that was plated with armor made from Stygian Iron, the same kind of metal that Nico's sword was made from. It looked like the jumpsuit was light enough that she could move fast though. His eyes went to lock with hers, only to find that instead of chocolately brown eyes, hers were a bitter gold.

"Hey Fang. Miss me?" Then, she attacked.

* * *

**Aj: Not my best cliffy, but better than the last chapter's. So I didn't really like the argument with Fang and Percy, but I liked Percy and Annabeth's. And now we have more questions. Who freed Luke and how did the army invade camp? Send me questions you want to have answered before the story ends in your review and I'll try to rescue Anika sooner.**

**Kyle: Help me! –Kyle.**


	30. The Hell Song

**Aj: Hey guys, sorry about slow updates but my dog that I've literally grown up with since the day I was born died of a heart attack last Wednesday so no funniness in the AN and updates might me a little slow. Either that or they might be faster to get my mind off of it, I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

_Fang_

"Max!" Fang yelled as he ducked from her high kick.

"It's me." He said, trying to get through to her as she tried to attack with a swift uppercut to his rib cage. He looked into her eyes, but saw only rage and pain from Kronos. Max was still in there though, he was sure of it. She had to be…

"I know exactly who you are, Fang. Which is why I'm going to enjoy your death that much more." She replied sadistically, her voice as cold and spine chilling as ice. He didn't show any emotion to Kronos, but on the inside, the words cut into his core from coming from her body. But it wasn't her. He had to remember that. It's not Max.

This thought allowed him to be able to throw a roundhouse kick in Kronos' direction, but Kronos caught it and twisted his ankle sharp enough that Fang hissed in pain before Kronos dropped it and elbowed Fang in the jaw swiftly at the speed of light. Fang specifically remembered Clarisse saying Max couldn't control her powers.

"Max couldn't control her powers, but I can. And she's learning from me." Kronos answered, as if he was reading Fang's mind. Which he most likely was. Fang took a breath to control his emotions and repeated in his mind, _It's not Max, It's not Max_, before unsheathing the knife that he had put away as he saw Max. Fang lunged and managed to stab Kronos in the arm, tearing the armor slightly, but the blade of the knife bent as it impacted Kronos' skin.

Kronos tossed the useless blade aside and inspected Max's skinny arm where Fang had attacked, while pausing Fang so that he was frozen to the spot. Fang was squirming as Kronos smirked and began to advance towards him. Once realizing that squirming was getting him nowhere, Fang stopped and just gave Kronos a death glare, not letting him have the satisfaction of Fang struggling if this truly was the end. What came next was worse than death.

"She's not even fighting anymore you know. She's just watching as I'm slowly going to kill you. She's gone. She doesn't even care, like you won't care about her eventually." Kronos informed. Fang felt uncontrollable rage building inside of him, but he kept it down and kept his mask up.

"You're lying. Max will always care and will _always _fight." He retorted. Kronos just had a knowing smirk on his face.

"You said nothing about you though. While she will always care about you scum, she is only a pawn for you and your flock. You just use her and she ends up paying the price." Fang couldn't control himself this time.

"You bastard! We've just made mistakes but we all love her which is exactly why I'm going to rip you to pieces for messing with us." He seethed, red blinding his vision. Kronos let out a cold laugh that didn't resemble Max's laugh in the least.

"What's wrong, Fang? Did I hit a nerve?" Kronos asked feax innocently. Fang just glared, refusing to say another word.

"Hmm…you won't talk to me. That hurts my feelings." Kronos mocked.

"You don't have any feelings." Fang spat, making sure spittle landed on Kronos' face. A look of irritation swept over his/her face and Kronos wiped it off then brought his knee up to Fang's weak point. Fang grunted and wished that he weren't frozen so that he could fight back.

"Don't you want to know who let us into your puny little camp?" Kronos inquired, as he saw Fang straining to listen to what was going on in the battle. Fang chose to remain silent, Kronos was vain, and Fang knew he would tell him anyways.

"Bring him to me." Kronos ordered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps and one pair of footsteps that were light and seemed like the person was being half escorted and half dragged. As they got closer, Fang saw exactly who the traitor was and bile rose in his throat. The shadows of the thick forest covered half of the twelve year old boy's olive face and defined his obsidian eyes and brownish blackish hair. His aviator jacket was shredded by what looked like claws, probably from the two burly empousai that were dragging/escorting him here. Fang looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"How could you, Nico?"

* * *

_Max_

All I could hear in my mind were screams of agony. Not only this, but some of them were my on screams. My mind was trapped in Tartarus while my body was being driven around by Kronos. I would be awake at certain times and able to see what was going on around me and what he was making me do, but the rest of times, I was filling Kronos' place in Tartarus and being given the worst torture in existence.

Now, The School felt like heaven compared to this. I was trapped in complete darkness and the only time I would see light would be when I was about to be burned alive by fire hotter than the sun, but unfortunately, the torture didn't kill you, it just felt like it was so that it could stretch out as long as possible. I was so exhausted and in so much pain—and I didn't know if I would ever be relieved of it again.

The last time that I was awake to see what Kronos was doing with me, he had been about to attack Camp Half Blood. I knew that in Earth time, that was two days ago. But time worked differently here in the place that makes hell seem like Elysium. Since than, I felt like I had been here for two months. Every day on Earth is a month in Tartarus and I had gone through so much torture that I didn't know if I would ever be able to sleep again if I ever got my body back.

The tortures didn't help. Every soul in Tartarus was assigned a specific one, mine was overweight and reeked more than the flock and I after we had spent two months on the run without hygiene. I didn't know much about torturers, but I knew that if they weren't horrible enough for Tartarus and weren't good enough for the fields of Asphodel, and were sadistic and cruel enough they were given the job to torture people in Tartarus. It drove most people mad, but mine was just horrible enough that he liked it, especially when I was his victim. For some reason, he hard a thing against half-bloods. I had figured out that he had been turned to stone by Medusa's head, along with his poker buddies, but I didn't know his name.

There was a slight tingling in the back of my head and I screamed as I thought that I was going to have another brain attack where my head exploded for real, the came back together and exploded again another thousand times, each time more painful, but no pain came. Instead, I heard a faint angelic voice trying to reach me.

What if it was a trick? What if it was another way to torture me way past my breaking point? What if it was the voice of another torturer who was just trying to make me feel more relaxed before she did unspeakable things to me? Or what if it was actually the little girl that I faintly remembered. It didn't matter; the connection broke before I could figure out as a leathery pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders and started hauling me towards, _The __damned soul pit_.

It was a pit where tortured souls that went mad millions of years ago are allowed to do whatever they want to you for a month in Tartarus time. And most of them were sadistic and vengeful, wanting to carry out something worthy of death row; all of them were pure evil and would drive even the strongest man insane in an hour. I had been brought in there once and I knew if I went back, I would lose myself forever.

I struggled and screamed and kicked at my torturer, but the only reaction he gave was a throaty laugh that sounded like he was drunk a lot in life. My struggles were just bringing me closer to the pit and I gasped as I saw a soul being taken out whose eyes were dull and hollow, as if they were completely drained. I focused on a point in the front of my head and I used up my only option left, even though I might never be the same again if it worked. I began to fight against Kronos.

* * *

**Aj: Does anyone know who Max's torturer is? Anyways, tell me what you think and I need unanswered questions that you want answered in your review before I can update again. –Aj. **


	31. Golden

**Aj: Ow! Ow! Ow! Sunburn hurts. We had a field trip today where we climbed up rock walls and other challenging things forty feet in the air and jumped off, once with a zip line! Anyways, now I'm a lot better climber and I'm even stronger, plus with the climbing gear that I stole from them, I'm finally able to make the trip into my closet to rescue Anika with Kyle as my bodyguard.**

**Kyle: What?**

* * *

_Angel_

When everyone you love is in danger, the smart thing for a person to do is to go against the odds to try to help them. At least in Angel's opinion it was. Angel had always had a hard life; she wasn't going to let it get harder with her loved ones dying. But at the moment, she couldn't help because she was still marked as a traitor.

Angel had always been special. More special than the flock combined. So of course she could have saved them. She might've been the only one that could. Angel has been able to read minds since she could remember. She knew everyone's feelings, she could hear people's secrets, and she felt people's emotions.

At this moment, Fang's mind scared her more than the school. She didn't want to look in there. And Max's mind—Kronos' mind—was even scarier. Especially when she was able to read the slivers of Max's thoughts. Angel could read Nico's thoughts perfectly though. She could hear exactly what he thought when he had betrayed camp. And she understood why he did it. Not that she was in a place to judge.

Nico had betrayed Camp Half Blood; that was the utter truth. But he had never wanted to. He didn't want to help the titans, but he did it for Max. He also did it for himself. He couldn't be alone again, so he did it to protect her. He had had a feeling that Max would get in trouble so he agreed to the titans' clauses so they would make sure Max wasn't hurt or worse—killed. Obviously, he didn't notice the loophole in his terms.

And it was just now that he was figuring out what he had done. What _they_ had done. And all he could feel was sadness and regret. Especially with Fang glaring at him. Angel wished she could tell him that it would all be okay in the end with her mind, but he had strong mental blocks up, probably to guard against Kronos. They weren't strong enough to keep her out, but they were strong enough to not let her communicate. Which meant that they were no use against Kronos.

Angel wished that she had been able to see Max before Kronos took over her body. She wished that Max had been there to comfort the small girl when she was taken in as a prisoner. Most importantly, Angel wished with all of her heart that the flock had listened to Max about not coming here. Because as soon as they did, everything took a turn for the worst.

If the flock had never come here, Fang and Max would never have had to break up. If the flock had stayed away, they never would have been shattered around the edges. If the flock had flown the opposite direction, the flock would never have been tortured. If they had stayed with the CSM, the gods wouldn't have threatened Max. If so many things were done differently, Max wouldn't be gone; possibly forever.

A tear ran down little Angel's cheek at the thought.

Angel tuned into the scene, taking place on the outskirts of the dense forest, oblivious to the battle, just as Nico was trying to explain to Fang why he had betrayed camp. He couldn't finish however, because of Kronos.

_Max/Kronos slammed the immobile Fang into the rough bark of a pine tree behind him, scraping up his back and wings. Fang couldn't hold back a hiss in pain as the blood and bark flowed together down his back. Kronos smirked an evil smirk that Max never made unless going up an eraser as _it_ relished in the pain that Fang had experienced._

_Nico protested, but with a flick of _their_ hand, the two guards who had brought him easily knocked the twelve-year-old unconscious. They didn't bother to catch his limp form so a loud _crunch_ sound could be heard as his chin made contact with a rock. Blood oozed from the wound and Fang had to look away, remembering the blood that he had seen coming from Max at that day on the beach. Even though Nico was her half-brother and looked hardly like her, he still reminded him of her at certain times, like now._

"_Fang," Kronos said in a tone that made him believe that Max had actually gained control again. He was proven wrong as he saw the golden eyes still in her sockets, contrasting with the stygian metal suit of armor that she was wearing, "Max is really gone. Forever. Give up. Give in. To me. She's not coming back, but I'm the closest thing to her if you truly do care so much about her, join my army and escape the gods who caused her to be like this." _

"_The gods are assholes," Fang started, understanding in his voice, but venom took it's place, "But they didn't cause Max to be possessed. You did. And she _isn't_ gone. I'll never join you. The only thing I'll do for you is killing you myself."_

_Kronos punched him with an extra-powerful left hook that even Max would be jealous of. His skin split under the impact instantly and even more blood gushed from the wound. The eyes looked horrified for a moment as Max's chocolaty brown irises surfaced. _

"_Fang!" Max yelled, rushing over to his side for a moment. She began to crouch down to his level where he was hunched over from blood loss and was about to help him when gold rushed back and Kronos kicked him hard in the side so he was sprawled, eagle spread, on the grass that was blood stained. Kronos tried to attack again, but it was almost as if Kronos was a robot, as _it_ was moving slowly as if Kronos' own time spells was being used on him. Chocolate brown eyes were fighting to surface against Kronos' control, but Kronos seemed to be stronger. _

_For a brief moment, chocolate eyes were victorious and Max rushed over to Fang's side. She put her lips next to his ear and whispered something in it. He looked horrified at her, and shook his head no with the energy he had left just as Kronos pushed Max back down._

_Kronos stood up and stomped heavily on Fang's rib cage, the pain sending Fang into an unconscious state that resembled Nico's. Kronos stood up with dignity and looked toward his two soldiers._

"_What did the girl say to him?" Kronos spat, his voice alone making them shiver in fear._

"_We don't know, sir. It was too quiet and we thought she was you before she had already finished." One explained as Kronos' eyes swept over him._

_Kronos walked on his own until he hissed, "Don't think of trying anything else, _Maximum._ You will never be able to get through again, no matter how hard you fight. I will always be stronger than you." The two soldiers looked confused as to whom he was talking to, but chose to remain silent._

"_Take the son of Hades along with other captured prisoners to an island in New York far enough away to be bait while I get my scythe back and take over Olympus. One of you comes with me along with the older boy. I want him to see his beloved Maximum burn when I take on my true form. Then we will kill him." Kronos ordered, using Max's no nonsense tone in a crueler way._

"_Can we take the bait to Coney Island? We've always wanted to go on their roller coasters?" One piped up. Kronos turned to the one who had spoken and froze him in stone in a nanosecond. The one left gasped before choking out, "So, no Coney Island then. Got it."_

Angel tuned out and more tears fell down her face at the idea of Max _and_ Fang being gone.

When everyone you love is in danger, the smart thing for a person to do is to go against the odds to try to help them. At least in Angel's opinion it was. Angel had always had a hard life; she wasn't going to let it get harder with her loved ones dying. If only she _could_ help.

**Aj: So sorry about not updating in a while, but I was working on my actual book that I'm writing and getting over my dog dying. Thanks to those who understood in their reviews, but I'm too lazy to list them. Okay, so I think I'm going to head out now to rescue Anika with Kyle as my test monkey, I mean...moral support team who will take anything dangerous in my closet before it gets me. After all, I'm valuable. We should be back in a few chapters, but for now I wrote a few pre-written chapters that my friend, Regan, will post. And for those of you who read my other story, yeah, I named Regan after her and killed her. So sue me. Wish me luck saving Anika...or don't if you're super mean. -Aj.**


	32. Riot

**Aj: I risk my life to go into my closet and ask my best friend, whom I just happen to kill in my stories (Sam, 'PNB', and Regan, 'Angel'), and what does she not do? She claims to be following the religion of Aj and decided she was too lazy. Who would do such a thing?**

**Anika: You would.**

**Aj: Shut up; don't make me regret being super heroic and saving you just as the White Witch was going to turn you into a statue.**

**Anika: That didn't hap—**

**Aj: No, don't speak. You're traumatized.**

**Anika: But...**

**Aj: Shhhh…**

* * *

_Max_

A scream of pain and frustration passed my lips as I was forced back into Tartarus, even deeper than I had been in before. Fang—what happened to him? What happened to the rest of the flock? What happened to Nico? There were so many questions that I had, but might never know.

I remembered from when I briefly came back into control, what I had told Fang. The look of horror on his face as I told him what had to happen, when I told him where I had to be stabbed. Where my Achilles spot was. My eyes watered slightly at the impossible task of just sitting in pure darkness where the people I loved could be dying. I had to find a way out of here. If only I knew how.

"Is anyone there." I called, my voice stronger than I felt, as it echoed along the walls of Tartarus. I didn't expect an answer.

"Yes." A confident, and slightly naïve, voice replied. It was definitely male, but it sounded like the voice of a male model. Suddenly, the voice's owner stepped into view. He had thick, dark, blond hair shoved carelessly back from a tanned forehead. He was bulky with muscle and taller than Fang and Iggy, quite a feat on it's own. His turquoise eyes shined at me amidst the darkness, taking my appearance in as I was doing to him. Although, he was doing it more thoroughly. I involuntarily stepped back farther into the shadows and readied myself for a fight.

"Relax, Max, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, holding his hands up. My stance wasn't dropped.

"How do you know who I am and why should I trust _you_." He looked like those male model types leading me to believe he could be an eraser. Even though erasers were extinct, my dad was the lord of time; I doubt he would have trouble summoning a few hundred of those bad boys.

"Because, we've met before, well not exactly. I'm going to meet you in the future. Our destinies are intertwined. I'm here to help you escape from Tartarus."

"You didn't answer my question pretty boy. Who are you and why am I supposed to trust you?" I spat. His eyes showed hurt, but I couldn't care less, despite another part of me wanting to apologize. I needed to give that part of me a major evaluation because something there wasn't right.

"You're supposed to trust me because I'm your perfect other half. My name is Dylan."

_Oh you've _got_ to be freaking kidding me._

* * *

_Camp_

The camp was completely silent as the wounded were healed and the campers were accounted for, to see who was missing. Percy knew that Fang, Nico, and Michael, Annabeth's brother had been captured, but he didn't know who else. All he knew was that the losses had harmed the camp's army, especially with all of the injured campers.

"Percy." A small voice piped up, that Percy truly wished he never would have to hear again, seeing as that voice had been in his head controlling his thoughts since the quest had began.

"Angel, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now." Percy replied, harsher than he meant for it to come out. Angel looked at him solemnly, but refused to listen.

"Percy, tomorrow is August 18th. You need to listen to what I have to say. Unless, of course, you _want_ the world to die." Percy had forgotten that his birthday was tomorrow with everything that had been going on. But now there was another thing that he had to add to his list of problems. What is that, number 85?

"I don't exactly see how a cake and balloons are going to help save the world, but I have been known to be a seaweed brain." He replied sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate me, Percy. Listen, I saw what Kronos was planning. He's using the captured campers as bait. He's going to Olympus to steal the scythe. He's carrying out the prophecy."

"Alright, I'm listening."

* * *

"So what you're saying is, a mean nasty dude is going to steal his scythe back while campers are being used as bait and then obliterate his own daughter and basically destroy the world." Iggy remarked after Percy had retold what Angel had told him at a meeting for the entire camp, who was able bodied at least. Percy nodded, knowing the chances of them succeeding were slim.

"We need to review the prophecies. Chiron, can you recite the Great Prophecy for us?" The newly freed Angel asked, although it was more of an order. Chiron looked slightly annoyed at the rude six/seven year old, but consented knowing this was not the time.

"_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Percy got a look of frustration on his face as the prophecy was spoken, but stayed put as the rest of the campers thought about what had come true so far.

"Well, Jackson's still alive so the fifth line hasn't happened…yet." Clarisse smirked. Percy's hands balled into fists under the table and Annabeth had unsheathed her knife just enough so Clarisse could see the glint.

"The first two lines mean Percy defying the odds, yet again." Chiron stated, oblivious to the looks of hatred between Clarisse and Percy and Annabeth.

"What does the third line mean?" Sammy, a daughter of Athena, pondered, also oblivious.

"I saw Morpheus during the school year before Percy woke me up. Maybe he has something to do with it." Grover suggested.

"Maybe." Chiron considered. His voice sounded doubtful though.

"Let's check the news. Maybe it will give us an update." Rick, a son of Hephaestus, offered.

"That is a good idea, Rick, but I'm afraid that we don't have a television at camp, besides the one solely used for our orientation film that we never seem to show anymore…where was I? Oh yes, and we have to save our drachmas for the war to communicate so we cannot waste those." Chiron argued half-heartedly.

The Stoll brothers glanced at each other briefly, not to mention guiltily, and then turned back. Their eyes were looking down and they were nervously twiddling their thumbs. The only thing that would make them look even more suspicious would be them beginning to whistle. That, and a neon sign saying, **I'm Guilty!**

"Travis, Conner, please just bring the TV to us instead of trying to look innocent. You will not be punished." Chiron sighed.

They grinned and dashed out the doorway, leaving some kids snickering and others rolling their eyes. When they came back and set the giant flat screen up, Chiron looked like he wanted to smack himself in the forehead for letting that pass under his nose.

As the image flickered to life, all of the demigods noticed right off that the camera that was supposed to be moving to capture the whole scene was focused only on one spot. And then they saw the people. But the people weren't exactly people anymore. They were all frozen in time as statues.

"Kronos." Grover whispered, remembering when Max had been able to freeze Typhon in a statue.

"I never knew Kronos was able to do this. That just makes matters greater." Chiron stated, slight fear in his voice.

"That's all we can understand about the Great Prophecy, so what about the second prophecy?" Clarisse went on with her combat boots propped up on the table and obnoxiously chewing gum.

"_Planned out for many years_

_Causing many tears_

_The daughter of the titan lord_

_Will shatter Olympian life with a sword_

_Going against the prophecy child of the big three_

_They will fight to the death to achieve victory."_ Angel recited seriously, as if she were an adult.

"Well, Nico told Percy and I that in his dream Kronos had Max as a plan back in the 1930's or '40's. So that's the first line." Annabeth said.

"And Max is the daughter of Kronos, and caused tears in the flock with the letters." Grover added nervously.

"Her prophecy is pretty simple. She goes against Prissy, they fight to the death, she gets Kronos' scythe and it turns into Backbiter, Luke's sword. Why are you wasting your time on this? What's so confusing?" Clarisse remarked loudly.

"The confusing part is who wins." Percy replied darkly. Clarisse shut up, to everyone's relief, but nobody objected her idea so she had a large, triumphant smirk on her face.

"What we need is a plan!" Nudge yelled, reminding everyone that the flock was there.

"She's right." Gazzy agreed. Campers began nodding and everyone looked to Annabeth and Percy. The strategist and the leader.

"We split up. The bait should be fairly easy to take, so half of our army should go there. Most of the best fighters will come to the empire state building and help us fight. Then when Percy has to fight Max…"

"He finds a way to save her and kill Kronos, that's what he does." Iggy shouted from across the table. This erupted into half of the camp agreeing with him and the other half arguing.

"No way! She was always trouble. I say we kill her and send them both into the deepest depths of Tartarus. That'll teach 'em a lesson or two!" Exclaimed Astra Mercier. Percy knew that in truth she had no problem with Max, she was just angry, as usual, and was blaming Max for the recent trouble.

"No, Max was a hero! We don't treat heroes like sacrifices!" Grover yelled.

"Goat Boy's right. She's cool, we shouldn't just kick her to the curb," Clarisse supported. "And will you just shut up. I'm getting a head ache!"

"She's the reason Kronos came back. I say we get Kronos after her…and then torture her medieval style for all of eternity." Charlie, a daughter of Ares, offered sadistically.

"No! That's mean and gross. I mean, how would _you_ like it if you gave yourself up and was rewarded by medieval torture. My guess is that you wouldn't like it at all. What did Max ever do to you, huh? I don't even remember her saying a single word to her so just _shut up_!" Nudge screamed back, angrier than she had ever been.

Nudge's friend, Lindsey, a daughter of Dionysus, nodded her head in agreement and the two began ranting.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone instantly quieted as she glared at every participant in the argument individually with her signature glare.

"Now, as I was saying, if we can save Max, we do it. If not—we don't go to great lengths to save her. What's important is sending Kronos back to Tartarus. And about the former campers, they chose to be our enemies. They won't hesitate for a second when killing you so I suggest you don't give them the chance and do the job as well—"

"No! Nobody is killing my brother! George is confused, but he's not evil. Neither are any of the others, so _no killing_!" Audrey yelled, loyalty for her brother and her old friends peaking. This started another argument between the campers.

"I say we kill them and do it quick." One kid piped up.

"No, they were our friends once. Let's just injure." A daughter of Apollo suggested.

One was hear by all though from Lindsey, "George _is _evil. He was the one who awakened Kronos. He will probably kill you, Audrey. So I say, we kill them so they can't kill us. They are traitors; they don't deserve to receive any kindness from us! Does loyalty not matter to you Audrey, because I am loyal to those who are loyal to me for my whole life, they aren't." She covered her mouth as soon as she said it, not meaning for that to come out, and Audrey ran away from the Big House to her cabin, tears streaking down her face. The room was silent at once.

"I didn't mean to, it just came out." Lindsey apologized, her face guilty.

Nudge patted her back and said comforting words to her like she had seen Max do before.

"It's okay, Lindsey. We all say things we don't mean to sometimes. Especially me with my motor mouth." Nudge said. Lindsey smiled gratefully at her while the rest of the camp focused on the TV screen, that they had forgotten to turn off. The camera had been focused on the Empire State Building and there was suddenly movement passing the camera. On the screen was Max/Kronos with Fang being forced to follow by two troops, Elyon Haze and Jake Mercifule. Kronos walked straight to the camera, scythe in hand, and simply said three words, "You're too late."

* * *

**Aj: Well you were supposed to get that chapter a while ago, but Regan is annoying. **

**Anika: Which is why you two are perfect friends.**

**Aj: Shut up. Oh and I have something to say. SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER—**

**Anika: In case you couldn't tell, school ended today. I'm stuck with **_**her**_** all summer.**

**Aj: I could always just push you back in the closet all summer if you really don't want to spend time with me—**

**Anika: No! It's horrible in there! And speaking of your closet, where's Kyle?**

**Aj: Umm…never heard of him. Who's Kyle? See ya' guys later! –Aj.**


	33. I'm in Here

**Aj: Oh the cruelty of the world. I typed 'vampire' into google to see how many real vampires were left and all I saw was the pretty boy vampires that sparkle like disco balls. Dracula is forever shamed! **

**Anika: Quit being overdramatic.**

**Aj: NEVER!**

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

Kronos had never had a chocolate chip cookie before the raid of Camp Half Blood. Now he was possibly more addicted to the moist, delectable, heavenly substance than Maximum Ride herself. He adored the way that the chocolate practically melted in his mouth and fired all five of his taste buds. He loved the warm feeling that it gave a person when devoured. And he thought Oreos had nothing on chocolate chip cookies when dipped in milk.

His army members preferred to just give him some ambrosia, like gods and titans normally ate, but it just wasn't the same despite the taste. No wonder the gods liked the smell of food, real food is by far better than that boring atrocity. Some of his troops, like one of his newest recruits, Jessicah Layfield, thought that Maximum was influencing the titan lord and would try to do more if he wasn't careful. He knew that they were all fools though and he couldn't wait to betray them all when he regained his full power.

If only Maximum had chosen to join him and he hadn't had to force her. It could be like a father daughter thing. But no, he would have to kill her in the most painful way a mortal would ever feel and she would be permanently sent to Tartarus in his place for all of eternity. Everyone had to make sacrifices in a war. Kronos couldn't wait for Fang to see his _precious Maximum Ride_ go through all of that pain and torture. Kronos decided that he liked the idea of torturing Fang mentally. He wouldn't kill him; he would just make him see Maximum suffer in Tartarus for all eternity.

Kronos could have _much_ more fun that way.

Kronos winced as a searing pain built up in the back of his host's skull. That reminded him of the fact that somehow, Maximum was fighting, and she wasn't getting weaker in Tartarus anymore. She was getting stronger by the day. Kronos would have to speed up his master plan or it was possible, although highly unlikely, that Maximum could regain control. And for a longer amount of time this time.

"I want Alpha group to guard this tower while Yuuki, Haze, and Layfield bring the boy with me to Olympus. They are too busy defeating Typhon after Maximum merely slowed him down so we have to do this quick. Jackson and his little friends should be here soon so _no mistakes_ or if they don't kill you, I will." The soldiers nodded fearfully and the three selected followed their master with a now conscious Fang being dragged between them.

"Maybe you should have put more energy in recruiting Max than in possessing her. She's a much better leader than you." Fang spat. Kronos ignored him, but he signaled Elyon to knee him in the _special place_. He immediately grunted in pain, but otherwise had a completely impassive face.

"So you would rather your little girlfriend be a traitor instead of a victim." Kronos stated without turning or pausing. He heard Fang think it through in his mind and curse himself for letting Kronos get to him like that. A slight, almost inexistent, grin appeared on Kronos' face as the five entered the elevator. Tacky music was mixed with a low growl from Fang's throat, Scarlet's impatient foot tapping, Jessicah looking at herself in the elevator's mirror, Elyon glaring at a symbol of a wild boar etched into the elevator's design, and Kronos wincing because of Max.

Eventually, there was a sudden _ding_ and the doors flew open to reveal Olympus.

"Let's get started." Kronos said, contempt lacing his words.

"Soon, Maximum will be dead and I will be free. The world will be mine." He crowed.

Fang lost his mask for a brief second, but it was clear that fear was shown.

* * *

_Max_

"You have to believe me, Max. I am your perfect other half." Dylan pleaded with me as we walked along pure pain. Although I had the curse of the River Styx upon me, there must've been an exception in Tartarus because I felt every bit of it.

"Okay, then answer this, Senior Perfect, what am I thinking right now?" I asked sarcastically. He frowned naively as if he thought I was serious.

"I can't read your mind, but I do know everything about you. Like your favorite color is red. You have a fear of the color white—"

"So all you know are colors. Impressive, I must say. Bravo." He looked at me as if he thought I was serious and then decided to use it to his advantage, "I know more too! Like your past, the school, your powers, your fears—"

"What fears? You mean my paranoia about some creep who I don't even know knowing practically every thing about my life!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, exactly. Wait, what creep?" He asked. Was there anybody in existence _more_ naïve than him? I literally smacked my forehead and he looked at me confused.

"Seriously, how _old_ are you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Eight months old." He muttered sadly. I stopped walking for a moment in shock, but then continued when the searing heat of tortured souls reached my feet.

"You're joking." I stated, thinking that was the only possible reason.

"No, well technically in this time zone I'm six months old. I'm a clone of another Dylan. But he wasn't enhanced. But that doesn't really matter forget about that, what matters is, eventually I'll be the one that's always been there for you. Not Fang. I'll be the one who saves your life. I _do _care about you. And for me, you're clone will never be a match for you." He said, as he was holding my shoulders tightly.

I pushed him away angrily and kept walking. He stumbled, but easily regained his balance and followed me.

"And you know that I'm telling the truth. You know about Fang leaving and replacing you with Maya. You don't want to believe it, but too many people are telling you about it. You can't deny it forever, Max. You can't deny that things didn't work out how you planned them to be. You can't keep denying that no matter what you do, your flock will always keep thinking about themselves, even if it means abandoning you."

I stopped in my tracks ignoring the smell of burning flesh coming from my feet and I lowered my head.

I concentrated with all of my heart and tried to end him back to whatever time zone he came from. I turned around in time to see him disappearing in golden dust, but I knew I would see him again. I replied to myself, "I can sure as hell try."

And then the tears that I had wanted to shed since we had arrived at camp finally broke free as I continued to walk and as I continued to fight against Kronos.

* * *

**Aj: So that chapter sucked in my opinion, the detail was rushed and it was mainly dialogue and a **_**filler**_**, but I wanted to write this out before I went to a sleep over at my friends house and before Anika kills me.**

**Anika: She posted a photo-shopped picture of Jason Voorhees chopping off Tigger's tail on my deviant art account. Technically we share the account, but I do more on it. And she also put up a picture of Ariel with the sirens from the pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Aj: It was funny! –Aj.**


	34. This is War

**Aj: Hey. Anika hasn't killed me yet so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Camp_

"We're all agreed that we have to do something. But the only way to defeat Kronos is to save Max. I know a lot of you hate her, but if that stands in your way then we all die." Percy stated, looking at every demigod individually.

"You can defeat Kronos without saving Max. _You_ are the child of the prophecy. Not Max. All she has done is hurt the people she loves, especially Fang. You can do the job quicker if you don't focus on Max." Rachel argued. There were a few murmurs of agreement, but most people remained silent. They had decided that for now it was best to be impartial, or else the camp could be here all day while Kronos was taking over Olympus.

"This is ridiculous. Here's what we're going to do. The people that are willing to help Max will come with Percy to fight Kronos. The rest will go to rescue the kidnapped campers. Which, thanks to Angel, we know is on Staten Island. So, who wants to come to save Max and defeat Kronos?" Annabeth offered.

Percy and the remaining flock, minus Angel, raised their hand while others looked conflicted as to what their choice should be. Grover looked like he wanted to raise his hand, but he was scared to have to face Kronos.

"I'll do it." Grover decided, hesitantly raising his hand. The remaining flock was looking at Angel angrily, but if she noticed it, she showed no sign.

"Sorry, but Clarisse wants to go help the campers because that's where she thinks the action will be. And we all know Clarisse's strategies usually consist of, '_going in and pummeling the enemy'_. I have to lead that group. I _do_ want to help Max though." Angel explained.

"No way am I taking orders from a little brat!" Clarisse yelled from across the table. Angel looked at Clarisse sharply, and with a confused look on her face, Clarisse began to hit herself in the head repeatedly. While Clarisse kept hitting herself repetitively without signs of stopping anytime soon, Angel looked at the other campers who were protesting her leadership.

"Any other objections?" She asked the shocked campers innocently. They instantly shook their heads no and Angel crossed her legs and smiled happily, as if she had just gotten a new toy.

"With that out of the way, we don't have enough people to help save Max. Annabeth—"

"Sorry Percy," Annabeth interrupted, "But I don't really like Max. It would be weird if I helped save her. And I'm needed more helping to get the rest of our army back." Percy nodded solemnly and the five going instantly knew they would be killed from their lack of numbers.

"Aww… Percy, I can't believe you weren't going to invite us. Really hurts a girl's feelings." A voice crowed from the doorway. All heads turned to see Thalia Grace, her lieutenant uniform clashing with her shirt that had the words, "Death to Barbie" on it and featured a Barbie head with an arrow through it.

"Count us in. If girls help save her, plus the fact that a boy possessed her, she's more likely to join the hunters. And you know, no Green Day fan left behind." Thalia announced.

"How did you get here?" Percy asked, hope welling inside of him at the sight of fifty or so trained killing machines on their side.

"We walked. I see you haven't gotten any smarter, even with Annabeth's influence. And did you really think we would miss a good fight?" Thalia answered. Percy gave her a half smile, used to her wisecracks by now, and turned to the campers.

"Let's fight."

* * *

_Max_

After I had sobbed for days, literally seeing as hell time moves faster than Earth days, I had continued to walk along the stairwell that lead out of Tartarus in a winding almost never ending trail that burned any skin that touched it from the tortured souls that it had devoured. Someone really needed a new decorator down here.

It was then that I noticed that the opening out of Tartarus wasn't getting any closer with the steps I took. It was almost as if I was on a never-ending treadmill. In a single swipe I pulled my fist back and punched the stonewall next to me with all of the strength I had. The stone didn't even crumble, but I'm pretty sure every bone in my hand did, judging by the soreness and the blood. And I might have just yelped like a cat whose tail got stepped on by a two thousand pound guy wearing cleats. It could've been anyone though.

The stone around me resembled blood with specks of white mixed in the rock. I had half of the mind to think it was really blood mixed in with bone, judging by the standards of this place. Every step I took was shaky and gave me a third degree burn, but strangely, I had the strength to be able to keep moving. I don't know how long exactly I had been walking. My best guess is a week with the luxury of exactly one rest, no food or water, (Not that Tartarus had demons dressed up as lunch ladies serving us anything) and no sleep. It was better than what was waiting for me down _there_ though.

I shuddered at the thought of anything else they would put me through. I had escaped, something most souls haven't been able to figure out how to do, but now they were searching for me 24/7. It's a miracle that I had escaped capture for this long. When I had run into that guy, Danny or something, I had thought at first that he was a guard in disguise. But no, he was just a creepy kid from the future that I accidentally brought. His arrival, as much as I hate to say it, actually gave me hope. If he knows me in the future, maybe I will survive. Maybe.

The sound of rocks shifting made me freeze and back up into the cave wall, attempting to look flat. I cursed in my head as I saw a group of bulky shadows heading my way. My raptor vision made out the armor that the guards in Tartarus wear. So much for escaping.

I gave up my attempt at trying to stay hidden and ran for my life. I had discovered two days ago that running only increases the burning, but I had no choice unless I wanted to be tossed into the _damned soul pit_ for even longer this time. I had never run this fast in my entire life. Not even when I was running from the school or from erasers.

Eventually I came to a larger slab of rock, only to find out just in time that it was a cliff. I skidded to a stop right in front of it, my toes hanging off of the edge. I looked back at the guards to see they were closing in on me too quickly to be possible, and my new BFF was in the front, the alcoholic smell that he always had mixing in with his sweat to make him smell worse than a landfill. And believe me, I know what they smell like. I unfurled my wings and was about to jump when a voice interrupted my concentration, "Not yet, young hero. I must test your worthiness."

With that, flowers began tangling around my ankles, holding me firmly to the rock floor, which burned even worse I might add. And whoever was doing it apparently forgot to take off the thorns. It was insulting that the great Maximum Ride was taken down by flowers.

When I had been conscious, I had seen Kronos use his/my powers. I think that with a little more practice after seeing how it was done I would've been able to control my powers. Unfortunately, Tartarus was a little busy ripping out my very humanity and sanity with tortures that are too gruesome to describe that I hadn't been able to work practicing into my schedule. Meaning, I couldn't just freeze the guards.

Within seconds, said pains in my ass caught up with me and the flowers let go as soon as I was in my torturers grasp. As much as I struggled, I was overall too weak from everything I had gone through lately to be able to break free. I had been captured, and I knew from the grin on _his_ face that I was going to the _pit of damned souls_. And the title fit perfectly. Because my soul would be damned forever.

* * *

"It was naughty of you to try and run little birdie," He paused to chuckle at his _oh so clever_ joke, "But now you get to take a visit into the pit for double the usual time." He announced as I stood at the edge of the pit, bound inside of a straight jacket made of bones that had some skin and blood still left on it. I shivered slightly as a spirit's claws grazed my toe, as it was trying to pull me in.

"But I don't think that's enough." He added, leaving me confused. He suddenly pushed me down onto the plank that extended into the radius of the pit that I was supposed to jump off of and took my hoodie off, leaving me in my Green Day tank top where the slits of my wings were. I saw a glint of something in his hand and craned my neck to see what it was. It was a butcher knife. He pressed the ice-cold tip against the area the slits were in and quickly made my wing slits larger. Not without cutting my back. Then he forcefully pulled my wings out so they were expanded into the thirteen-foot wingspan. I instantly knew what he was doing and struggled harder than I ever have as he placed the blade against where the bone met my skin.

It was useless. He swung the blade like an ax and with one swift, but painful movement my wing had been cut off. In reality it may have taken six seconds for my wing to have been amputated from my body. It felt like so much more as I had felt the blade cut into my bone and slice through my skin and feathers. My back was arched in pain and I hadn't even tried to keep in my blood-curdling scream. I might have even felt the waves of pure agony strong enough to reach Kronos. That might just be me hoping though. Blood was spreading through my entire back and I almost didn't notice him positioning for the second wing. But I did, and it was even worse than the first blow, with it being combined with the pain of the other wing.

My wings tumbled off of the platform, my blood staining the feathers, and the souls snatched them up hungrily and began swiping more furiously at my legs trying to get me to fall down to them. My torturer swiped his dirty, and now bloodstained, fingers across my chin and pulled my face around almost 270 degrees so that I would be looking at him. I was too dizzy from blood loss to refuse, and my mind was distantly wondering if I would be reduced to becoming one of those souls. His nails digging into my skin forced me to look at him grinning at me in a triumphant sort of way.

"Have fun, girl—"

"What happened to birdie?" I interrupted as snarkily as I could, although I just sounded weak.

"Well you aren't a birdie anymore, are you? I heard you were friends with the mistake of a boy that caused my death. I'll be sure to tell him this is his fault." He replied. I winced at the painful reminder of the absence of what made me—well, me. It was as bad as him chopping my arms off, maybe worse. I would never soar again, even if I did manage to escape. And that would never happen, seeing as I would most likely become one of _those_ souls after this trip. With the blood loss catching up to me and the painful thoughts swarming in my head, I slowly tumbled off of the plank into the pit.

* * *

**Anika: I hope that chapter was worth the wait. Tell us if it was. And the chapter countdown is back with only four chapters left.**

**Aj: For those of you who have read another story of ours, The Duo, than you know about my famous bonus chapters. I will do another, even better, one if we get ten reviews this chapter. Do it for the bonus chapter! There, I will torture characters of your choice with funny, and random, tortures. So get reviewin'! –Aj. **


	35. Stairway to Heaven

**Aj: Hiya people of Earth and people from other planets. So, before anyone kills me before not updating, here is my excuse. I was taking a break from fanfiction because of all of the horrible stories people post on here and then they complain that they aren't getting enough reviews. There are really good authors on here, like Avenging Angels, but others just want popularity for bad clichés. So I'm writing a tutorial to avoid it and make it better for people so I don't have to keep taking breaks from this site. Even though I'm not one of the best on fanfiction, I think I'm in Middle Class so check it out on my profile. Oh yeah, there's also another chapter below.**

* * *

_Olympus_

Fang was forcibly pushed into the gleaming throne room of Olympus, which he had come to feel familiar in, by some of Kronos' goons. Fang couldn't help but notice gold stains on the throne room tinged with purple. Fang mentally smiled smugly, knowing that something had happened to Dionysus. It served him right for torturing the flock to make Max go on the quest. The quest that she would never return from.

Fang wanted to blame someone. He wanted to feel a burning rage at someone because he lost her and didn't know how to get her back. Fang blamed the gods at first; they were the ones who sent her in the first place. And then he blamed Percy for not being able to save her; of course it had nothing to do that he might have been a tad jealous of Percy when he was with Max. Of course it wasn't. But Fang couldn't help but think it was his own fault. Maybe if he had talked to her when she tried the night before she turned into Kronos things would have been different.

Maybe he could have sensed something was wrong in her voice. Of course he would have, they knew each other better than anyone in the world. Fang didn't remember when everything went straight to hell. Maybe when Kronos was released from hell, maybe before then. All Fang knew, was that he was going to get Max back…and Kronos was probably reading his mind right now.

Fang glanced to see Kronos smiling knowingly and sighed. Of course he had been reading his mind. These immortals are worse than Angel. Nothing was private anymore, even with the strongest mental blocks. Fang glared at Kronos, but it had no effect.

"And you wonder why I'm going to kill all of you pathetic humans. You need someone to blame and you blame yourself. Humans want anger in their lives for no reason. Just give up Fang, she is gone forever. And she's in Tartarus right now getting the humanity sucked out of her." Kronos cackled. Fang froze, feeling as if he was punched in the gut.

Fang had suspected Max had been trapped somewhere, but he had never even considered her being in Tartarus. She had been forced into taking Kronos' place and was enduring torture worse than he could imagine. No mortal is meant to endure that torture. What would happen to her if she did manage to be restored control? Would she even be the same Max? Or would she be mentally insane and broken.

Fang was furious.

"Get her out!" He yelled with such force that anyone would have listened. Anyone except Kronos.

"And if Maxie does get control back, to kill me she would be killing herself and would just get sent back down there with me for company."

Fang knew what Kronos was implying. He had been right. Max was gone, no matter what happened. If Kronos lost, Max lost too. That was when a silent tear that was almost undectable slid down Fang's cheek. It wasn't Fang's fault; it was Kronos'.

Fang was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kronos firmly holding his scythe in hand and gold eyes glowing even brighter than usual.

"It's begun." Kronos whispered maniacally just as Percy, Thalia, and the remaining flock burst in and sounds of war were heard from outside.

"Not if we can help it!" Percy yelled.

* * *

_Max_

I was weightless in a sea of agony. I was reliving my most painful memories and fears while I felt like I was being stabbed in a million places. Where was I? What did I do to deserve this? If I screamed, the souls would go inside me and feed on my humanity. I wanted to scream though. I wanted to cry like a baby. I wanted to be normal and never have to deal with this again.

That would never happen.

_"My family isn't an actual family. I know that. But we love each other more then a family could. If gods could die, would any of you give your lives for one of your family? Do you care about each other enough that you would do anything for any of your family? I thought so. Hera, if all of you are considered the perfect family then I would never want a perfect family. And if you still want to split us up then why don't you ask what they would choose. You or me." I told all of them._

It seemed like it was years ago when I made my speech to the gods. I never knew how much I knew I would sacrifice to save the people I care about. And even as I'm being tortured, if I had the chance to do it all over again and choose to save myself instead, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

_"I told you we should have left while we had the chance! Now we've been sucked in and they're trying to find any way possible to keep me as far away from you guys as possible."_

_"There's always a plan." He said hopefully._

_"Not this time Fang. They're more powerful then anyone we could have ever dreamt of. If we try to leave they'll find us now because we're some priority and they'll always know where we are. They could kill you in a second!" I sobbed._

_"This sucks!" He shouted, punching the white pillar._

_"I know! I told you we should've left. You didn't listen though and now we have to break up or you die. After this happens you're going to break your promise and the flock will split up!" I yelled back. Understanding flashed in his eyes that I knew this would happen and that's why I was trying to leave so much._

I had thought then that by now we would've gotten out and been together again. I knew now that that was our last time together as more than friends. I wanted to resent the gods and blame my torture on them, and it was partly their fault, but right now, all my hate was reserved for Kronos and my torturer. If I ever got out of this, then I could go back to hating the gods' guts.

_He abandoned you and betrayed you. He broke his promise to you. He said he'd never ever leave you again—_

_You're lying!_

_His new flock consists of five other hybrids. Two are boys named Holden and Ratchet and three are girls named Kate, Star, and Maya—_

_How is this affecting me exactly? He can be around girls, _I ground out, if you can ground out something mentally.

_Maya has been known by another name that perhaps you'll recognize—_

_You are an extremely poor father. Even worse than Jeb. At least Jeb didn't eat his kids and possess his daughter._

_She used to go by Max 2. Your clone that tried to kill you. And he treats her exactly like he would treat you, possibly better._

_That was it. I stopped fighting and let him take over._

I didn't know if he had been telling me the truth, but I had a sickening feeling that he was. I trusted Fang with all of my heart, but it wasn't my heart that was suspicious, it was my gut.

A smell other than blood and decay started to fill my nostril's and like a rocket I was being propelled out of Tartarus. I was going faster than I would have been able to with my super speed, which is insanely fast. That was when I noticed that somehow, my wings were back. I couldn't help it, I whooped and hollered in joy and did a (awful) victory dance while I was still being flown to god knows where.

The smell was becoming stronger and stronger as I was being shoved through the air and I recognized it to be Mcdonald's. I didn't know why though. And I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was, I was the first mortal to escape from Tartarus. I was going to brag about this forever. That is, if I survived.

* * *

**Aj: I received ten reviews for the last chapter so I want everyone to send me your choices for characters you want me to torture. Here are your options.**

**A) Max**

**B) Fang**

**C) Kronos**

**D) Angel**

**E) Percy**

**F) Annabeth **

**G) Thalia**

**H) Zeus**

**I) Athena**

**J) Luke**

**K) Iggy**

**L) Astra Mercier (Mwahaha PandaswithBazookas)**

**M) Clarisse**

**N) Gazzy**

**O) Nudge**

**P) Dylan (Boy, he's probably not going to get picked. Because everyone LOVES Dylan.)**

**Q) Grover**

**R) Chiron**

**S) Dionysus**

**And for groups you can choose two out of four groups.**

**A) Gods**

**B) Hunters**

**C) Titans**

**D) All**

**Sorry for the long author's note, but it was necessary for your enjoyment. Get Voting in the reviews!**


	36. Renegade

**Aj: I'm back baby! My computer was down for an agonizing two weeks, but now its fixed and I'm so happy! All I need now is to see Harry Potter. Even though I did go to Universal and go to THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. It is so awesome! And I am now addicted to Butterbeer.**

**Anika: She was nearly catatonic from how much she missed that thing. We're on vacation and all she could think about was her poor laptop.**

**Aj: Shut up! If it came down to it, I would choose the laptop over you any day.**

* * *

_Nico (hours earlier)_

When Nico had woken up he knew that escape was hopeless. Hundreds of demigods were being herded around Ellis Island like cattle. Leading the herding was an extra grumpy Luke who was barking out orders as frequent as an average person breathes. All Nico could think about was what he did. The reason these kids were here was because of him. If he had never betrayed camp, they all would still be free.

Icy wind blew at his face at hurricane-like force. Goosebumps rose on his arms that were bare from his short sleeves. His aviator jacket had been confiscated, so he was left in a brown Hollister t-shirt. Asphalt crumbled underneath his combat boots, along with two hundred others'. Nico's eyes stung from the wind, but his conscience stung worse.

Then, there was the fact that his intentions weren't even fulfilled. Max was in Tartarus, according to the boasting traitors. He had lost another sibling on a stupid quest. Nico blamed Percy at first, but he was wrong to the first time, he couldn't afford to abandon someone who cared about him, especially during those times. But Nico couldn't just admit defeat and let another of his family leave him. There was only one thing he could do: ask for help.

_Bianca, I know you're probably not listening, but I really need your help right now. Our half sister is in Tartarus right now, because she sacrificed herself for her friends, like you did. I can't help her, but if you can, please help her to get out of there. She isn't dead, just possessed, but her soul is being tortured even though she doesn't deserve to be. She's your family too and right now, she's the only family I have. If you can do anything to help—"_

Nico trailed off in his prayer. What else was there that he could say? It's not like he was even sure that she was listening. All Nico knew was that everything seemed hopeless. He was cold, hungry, and Luke made absolutely sure that Nico wouldn't be able to shadow travel. Nico wanted to help, he wanted to redeem himself, Nico wanted to be able to help fight. But he couldn't. He really wished Bianca were there to help him. But there was _one_ thing Nico could do to help.

It was time for a good old-fashioned prison riot.

* * *

_Max (Present)_

The next thing I knew I was crash landing on perfectly cut grass and doing tumble-rolls. I stopped eventually, slumped upside down with my legs horizontally leaning on a golden gate that was plastered with intricate, and dare I say it, beautiful designs. My mouth betrayed me by groaning as I rubbed my aching head. I slowly opened my eyes and took in a gold paved walkway leading up to a gold gate with grass that was the perfect shade of green, all equally cut and sprinkled with dew. The sky was the perfect shade of blue with pure white clouds dotting the sky. All in all, it looked like the kind of place that turns ragged mutant bird kids away.

"Hi, Max." A young female voice greeted. I quickly got to my feet and turned to face the girl who was standing on the opposite side of the gates. Her glossy black hair was perfectly straight and went to her mid-back and her olive toned skin seemed to glow without any makeup. She had on a spaghetti strap dress that was the same color as the clouds and flowed down to her knees. Her heels matched the color of the dress and rose about two inches off the ground, making her two or three inches shorter than me.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked, paranoia creeping into my voice. She smiled slightly and answered, "I'm your half sister, Bianca Di Angelo. Nico prayed to me to help you, so here we are."

I mulled this over and I could see the resemblance between Nico and her, and even her and I. We had the same eyes and I had a slightly lighter shade than her skin color. I surprised myself by trusting her so easily, but something in my gut told me that she could be trusted.

And that was good enough for me.

"So why am I here, then. This _is_ Elysium, right?" She nodded, but before she could reply, I sensed something powerful behind me. I turned around slowly, to see two goddesses.

They both had inky black hair. As most of the gods did. They were beautiful and slender, but they had looks of superiority on their faces, or at least the one I recognized as Hera did. The goddess to her right was unfamiliar to me. She had on a sundress and behind her calm exterior I could tell that she was having the same reaction as I do in a small space. She looked as if she would try to crawl up the walls at any second.

"Maximum, you being raised from Tartarus was Bianca's doing, but we brought you here," Hera stated, "Persephone and I have been watching you; testing you. We wanted to see if you were worthy, and we have deemed that you are. Now we are here to give you a choice."

Bianca looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped herself and held her tongue shyly.

"Go on." I instructed.

"You have been very brave and selfless over the years. We are allowing you to think about yourself right now. You can either go back to fight against Kronos, and most likely be dragged back to Tartarus, or—' She trailed off and anxiety began eating away at me. There was no way that I was going back there.

"Or?" I asked, the anxiety in my voice easily displayed. Persephone decided to finish up for her, "Or you can choose to stay in Elysium, free of the worries, stress, and pain. You can choose to forget about the war and be free of it. It's time to make a decision for yourself, not your flock." I glanced at the gleaming gate with envy, wishing desperately to take the latter. I couldn't go back to Tartarus.

Why should _I _have to be tortured for no damn reason? Why should I risk becoming one of those souls trapped in the pit forever? It wasn't fair, like life, but death should be a release from the unfairness of life. But could I just leave everyone I love to live or die selfishly? Should I just let Kronos win and escape while I can?

"I must remind you that your choice is final. But you will not remember any hardships that you dealt with in life unless you leave the gates." Hera informed while looking accusingly at Bianca. Bianca kept her head held high, despite the goddesses' intense stare. I'm starting to believe she's my sister more and more, even though I still miss the quick belief that Ella was my sister.

"My brother needed me." She replied stonily. Bianca stepped past the wide open gates and she instantly changed from looking flawless to having tangled and messy black hair, a dirt smudged silver jacket like the hunters of Artemis wore, and ripped grey jeans. Her boots were worn out and a green floppy cap was clumsily placed on top of her head. Her eyes had bags under them and her skin had lost the glow.

"Just like he needs you now." She finished.

I turned to face the two goddesses with my chin held high, "I have to go and help them, no matter what happens to me. I knew the stakes, I knew what I was getting myself into, now I have to face it."

"If that is your choice. I can't guarantee that you will make it out alive though, or out of Tartarus." Persephone said. I nodded, even though I felt like pleading for a way to stay out of Tartarus.

"Maximum, I don't like demigods, as you may have heard," No, _really_, "They are usually selfish and looking for fame. You are different though. You said once that the gods are flawed and more human than humans and that if one of us were in trouble, we wouldn't risk our lives to save them. I'm starting to believe you, none of us would do this, I'm just curious as to why you would. Why would you risk so much for nothing?" Hera admitted.

"Because I—" I stopped mid-sentence looking for an answer, I thought of the last two months and every emotion and hardship I've felt and despite it all, it was clear to me why I was doing this, "—because I can't let anyone die because of me. I've never killed, except for monsters, but if I stay here and forget all of my problems, then it will be all my fault that millions—billions die, and then it would be like I killed them myself. And if there is a chance that I could live, I'll take it, because _I want to live_." At the end, my voice started to crack, but my words were just as meaningful.

"I'm proud to call you my sister, Max," Bianca remarked, "You're much braver than I was."

I turned to face Bianca with fear in my eyes as they began to water up, "Does it hurt—Does it hurt to die?"

She looked at me solemnly and then replied, "It depends on your point of view. Yes, it does hurt, but life hurts more. Especially a demigod's life. Or a demiavian's life in your case," She smiled slightly at her joke, but I couldn't help but grimace at how cheesy that sounded, "But if you die for the right reasons, then no, it doesn't hurt."

I tried to manage a smile, but I was so afraid that I didn't think I would be able to walk. I felt clammy and despite the perfect temperature coming from Elysium, I was freezing. Goosebumps were plastered on every square inch of my body and my eyes were threatening to let tears fall. How was I supposed to be brave when I knew where I would go if all went wrong?

I gazed longingly into the gates once more before the thoughts of my flock, my friends, and everyone who needed me to look back at Hera. What would my last thoughts be? Something quote worthy or just, _God, that hurts_? If I was dragged in with him, would Kronos try to torture me further down there?

"Are you ready?" Persephone asked me. These three words made my mind a jumbled mess. How could you answer whether you were ready to die or not? There was no possible way I could defeat Kronos and come out of it alive. I would have to trust Percy and Fang to find a way.

"As I'll ever be." I responded grimly.

"The second you leave the Underworld, your memories of Tartarus will scar your brain. We have the ability to shield your mind from the memories so you will be—mentally stable." Hera told me.

"What if it breaks?" I asked. Silence filled the air, letting me know that it breaking would be bad news.

"You can do it, Max. I believe in you." Bianca told me, encouragingly.

"Well that makes one of us, I guess." I replied monotonously, to try and hide the fear and anxiety that was threatening to overcome me. I wasn't doing this because I had to or I was suicidal. I wasn't doing this to get revenge on Kronos. I was doing this to make sure my flock and everyone else stayed alive. It seemed like that was all I ever did, but it was different now for some reason.

I had been through so much in my life that most people only see in nightmares. Even after my ten years of torture at the school. With Angel being kidnapped, finding out that I had to save the world, the flock being split up, dealing with Fang, my mom-who-never-really-was-my-mom being kidnapped, Ari dying, etc. I had never jumped into a problem and known that I was going to die.

Until now.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I have a freaking headache."

Now or Never.

I'm coming for you Kronos, and one of us is going back into that pit. And it sure as H-E- double hockey sticks will _not_ be me.

* * *

**Aj: I actually liked that chapter. I'm not telling who is being tortured in the bonus chapter and I don't want ideas for the tortures yet *cough* PandaswithBazookas *cough*, but Anika had an idea. You guys get to choose whether you want Anika to be tortured or yours hilariously.**

**Anika: Choose wisely. And remember to tell us what you though of the chapter. –Anika.**


	37. Give it all

**Aj: Voting for which one of us is still open. REMEMBER THAT! **

**Anika: You just don't want to be tortured since you were voted for. And I can't believe you almost cried when Voldemort died In the Harry Potter movie, but no other parts.**

**Aj: What's your point?**

* * *

_Olympus_

Rubble crumpled on to the once magnificent stairwell. Fire burned the once beautiful gardens that so many fantastic parties were held at. Ash rose into the sky, making it look like the city Olympus was located above. It was the perfect setting for the final battle. To one who remembered how Olympus once looked, it gave determination fir the fight, to reclaim what Olympus used to be and honor the demigods who gave their lives.

At least that was how Percy saw it as he ran to the throne room as fast as he could. The others were having a hard time keeping up, but that didn't matter to Percy. He just needed to make it in time. There was a chance that he could still save Max and the world. Percy had never been a killer, only a Seaweed Brain. He couldn't kill one of his friends. But would he have to go against his morals in order to save the entire world? Could he?

_I guess I'll have to find out the hard way_, Percy thought as he entered the throne room as Max's eyes were glowing even more gold.

"It's begun." He had made out. Percy remembered saying something back, but he didn't know what, as he was too distracted in stopping Kronos from coming to his true form. Percy found a heavy piece of rubble and threw it at her, hoping he had aimed it right. He had intended for Kronos to be hit in the head, so Max would be knocked out, but Percy's aim went slightly lower and hit Max's chest.

The impact seemed to face Kronos, seeing as the bright glowing ceased and Max's head spun around to face Percy. Percy remembered her scowl from the quest, but Kronos' was even scarier, if that was possible. It looked like the expression of a cold-hearted murderer. It didn't fit Max's personality at all. Percy reached into his pocket involuntarily and uncapped Riptide, letting it grow into its three-foot long form.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Percy asked innocently, as if he had no idea a battle was going on.

"Jackson, nice to see you. What do you think of my vessel? I think it's much better than Castellan would have been." He cackled. Out of the corner of Percy's eye, he saw the flock helping Fang get free while Grover and Thalia were working on Kronos' goons. Percy had his sword pointed at Max's neck and he had to remind himself that it was Kronos that he was trying to destroy.

"Well if you're that eager to fight," Kronos trailed off as Percy felt his muscles beginning to lock and when he tried to move, he found that it was as if he was in slow motion, "Then let's fight."

Kronos took his scythe that Percy recognized used to be Luke's sword Backbiter, and lunged. It managed to scrape Percy on his kneecap and he nearly screamed in agony. It felt like his soul was being split in half with just a tiny scrape. Percy tried swinging Riptide as fast as he could, but even with that it was going slower than one mile an hour. It was now that Percy desperately craved for movement, especially with his ADHD.

Luckily, Fang came up from behind Kronos and put him in a chokehold, allowing Percy to move at normal speed. Kronos flung Fang off of him easily and Fang rolled across the floor into a pile of rubble that used to be a pillar. Fang easily got up though, his black shirt now stained with white dust along with crimson red. The flock moved to stand behind him; their eyes filled with sorrow, yet determination. Angel stepped in front of Fang and looked Kronos straight in the eye. She had a look on her own face that was fierce yet still innocent and angelic. _That girl is creepy_, Percy thought.

"I want to talk to Max." She ordered forcefully, her tone mimicking Max's no-nonsense voice.

"Max is gone." Kronos replied with an air of victory surrounding him. He then swiped his scythe at her. She narrowly dodged the blow, panting in surprise. Fang took a step forward, anger in his eyes, but Percy swiped at Kronos before he had the chance. Kronos easily parried and put Max's weight on the blade so that he would drop it. Percy remembered dimly when Luke had used that move on him while they were sparring back when he had just started camp. He would never defeat Kronos without water, and Percy was pretty sure his spit didn't count.

Percy eventually dropped his sword, leaving him defenseless against Kronos. With a strong kick, Kronos had knocked him on the ground, making him vulnerable. _This is it_, Percy relented. _This is how I'm going to die. _Kronos lifted his scythe, about to end Percy's life, when Kronos hissed and dropped the scythe. For a moment, Percy thought that one of the flock had attacked Kronos. He was proven incorrect when he looked up. He had gotten so used to seeing Gold, that it came as a shock to him when Max was looking down at him, a shocked look upon her face at actually being back.

Fang stared at her back, not knowing why Percy was looking at her shocked. He knew why when Angel ran up and hugged her, looking as if Chuck Norris wouldn't have been able to pry her off. The rest of the flock joined in on the hug, but Fang just stood there, not knowing what to do. Max looked at him amongst the hug and brown eyes met obsidian. That was when he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, joining the hug.

It all seemed perfect—too perfect. Percy looked at Max and saw beads of sweat streaming down her face, her skin was much too pale, her breath came out in rasps, and her legs were shaky. Kronos was still inside of her. And it would kill her to fight against him much longer. He sensed that she knew it too, but just wanted this moment. Her last moment on Earth would at least be happy. It was then that Kronos regained control, and the brown eyes were replaced with a cruel, power-hungry, murderous gold.

In a quick motion, the flock was flung to separate corners of the throne room. They didn't move, but the steady rise and falls of their chests relieved Percy. They were still alive, but there was no guarantee that any of them would be alive for much longer with Kronos back in control. Fang's eyes flickered open and he silently got up without Kronos or Percy realizing it. There was a dull ache in his left leg, causing him to limp across the dusty marble room over to where Kronos and Percy were circling each other.

"I'm getting tired of that girl always taking over right when I'm about to kill one of you pathetic half-breeds." Kronos snarled.

"I'm getting tired of you liking the sound of your own voice." Percy retorted, his goofy exterior replaced with venom. He swung the now returned Riptide at Max's shoulder, but it bounced off harmlessly. Percy knew where her mortal point was, but he didn't want Kronos to know that yet. And he wanted to try and think of possible ways that he could save Max and the world. Percy wished now more than ever that Annabeth were here to come up with a genius plan.

Kronos swiped with his scythe at his leg slowly, so more blood would ooze from the wound, and Percy yelped. Then Kronos slashed Percy's chest, this time making a howl escape from his lips. A chuckle passed Max's lips as Kronos relished in Percy's pain. Fang spun Kronos around and glared at those cold evil eyes.

"I know you're there, Max. So quit vacationing and fight it already. I'm here, and when I made that promise to you, I meant it. I'll never leave, just don't leave me." Percy stared awestruck at the black-haired boy. Percy hadn't known the flock for long, but he knew that Fang wasn't exactly known for being Martin Luther King Jr. That had to be the longest thing he had ever heard Fang say, and despite the dreary situation, that was all Percy could think about.

It looked as if Kronos was going to kill Fang, but somehow in a classic Disney moment, brown started filling gold until there was no gold left. Max threw her arms around Fang and kissed him. He returned the action, while Percy just stood there awkwardly. He cleared his throat and tried to get their attention, but it was no use.

"Don't mind me, I'll just fight the war by myself. You two just keep making out." He said sarcastically, but they didn't seem to even hear him. Percy waited a few seconds before yelling, "Don't you two need to _breathe_!"

They broke apart after his outburst, panting raggedly and looking slightly embarrassed. That ended as soon as Max looked around and saw all of the unconscious bodies of the flock, Thalia, and Grover. Most of the hunters that Thalia had brought with her, about twenty, were dead.

"I did this?" She whispered, wanting to just crawl under a rock and hide. Percy and Fang looked at each other and then at the kneeling Max, not knowing how they should respond.

"_Planned out for many years/Causing many tears/ the daughter of the titan lord/will shatter Olympian life with a sword/Going against the prophecy child of the big three/ they will fight to the death to achieve victory._ That's what the prophecy said right. That one of us has to die so that someone can win. I'm ready. Kronos can't win. Kill me. Do it quick. If I die, he dies, right?" She choked out. Fang took an involuntary step backwards and Percy looked at the knife that Max was handing to him. It was the knife he had seen her use while they had been on the quest.

"It wasn't your fault that these people died, Max. It was Kronos. You're the biggest hero I know, just don't—" Fang stopped there, not being able to say, _'die'_.

Percy took Max's knife, just as a thought hit him. _Hero_. _A hero's soul a cursed blade shall reap_. Max had her arm lifted outwards, so that he could see where her scars were. Where her chip once was and where she had chosen her mortal point to be. Percy looked at Kronos' scythe that was down at his feet and he picked that up instead. Max flinched repeatedly underneath her eyelids, letting him know he didn't have much time before Kronos resurfaced again, probably for the last time.

He moved his hand along the coarse handle of the scythe and swiped deeply along her arm. Her eyes shot wide open and gold replaced the brown. An earsplitting scream erupted from her mouth and Kronos glared at him and for one last time said, "Congratulations, Jackson. You saved her, but how safe will she be when I break the walls."

And with that parting note, the souls were split, but Max kept shuddering with sweat pouring down her forehead. Fang rushed to check her pulse and was surprised to see it beating regularly. It was the same as it was if she was having a nightmare. Percy shook her a little, but she didn't budge.

"Max," Fang asked quietly, but it seemed a part of him was panicking, "Max!"

* * *

_3 Days Later_

The gods all sat on piles of rubble that used to be their thrones. It had been three days since the war had ended, but everyone was still shaken up. Percy had met up with a heartbroken Annabeth, who had watched Luke die in front of her, just as he was beginning to realize that the gods were right. Percy had tried to comfort her as best as he could, but what she really needed at the moment was time alone.

Nico had been speechless at the events and had watched Max every day, praying his thanks to Bianca when he was alone. In the battle, Hades had showed up and Nico and him had fought together, successfully wiping out a large chunk of Kronos' minions and monsters. Nico also hadn't spoken to Percy or Fang since they had told him what happened. But as long as Nico didn't throw a giant temper tantrum by causing a mini earthquake and then running into the Labyrinth and befriending an evil ghost, Percy was good.

And then there was Max. She had been unconscious in a near-comatose state since the battle, but they had no clue why. Which was why the flock had agreed to come to Olympus, along with Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Clarisse. So far Zeus was giving a long speech about bravery of the gods, Cyclops', etc. The only thing Percy really cared about was if they were going to plan on killing him—again.

Eventually Zeus addressed the eleven demigods standing in the throne room, "Which leaves us only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well, even if we are sitting mostly on rubble."

Thalia was called forward first, daughter of the king of the gods' privileges and all, and promised to fill her Hunters' ranks. Hades and Artemis exchanged a few words—arguments—before Thalia limped over to stand by Artemis. Grover was called forward next and was made a member in The Council of Cloven Elders, causing Grover to collapse on the spot. After several naiads moved his limp body and dragged him off just as Grover started moaning for food. Percy figured he'd be okay. Annabeth was called next by her mother, and after being complimented on her wit and bravery, was awarded with the honor of being able to redesign Olympus. After Annabeth came back in a trance, Percy was called, his name echoing across the chamber.

"A great hero must be rewarded," His father said after Percy had bowed first to Zeus, and then to Poseidon. Percy couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscience with everyone's eyes on him, "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Clarisse moved to raise her hand, but Annabeth punched her and with a glare Clarisse slowly put her hand down. Percy waited for on of the gods to pipe up, seeing as he was on most of their hit lists, but none made a peep.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods. Don't waste it on chocolate."

Percy hesitated, his mind reeling, "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly, as if knowing he would regret it. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson—if you choose—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for eternity, and we will all be forced to put up with you forever."

Percy waited for at least one god to oppose the idea, but all gave their consent, and again all eyes were on him, except one pair. The most important pair of eyes to him. It was a great offer, the best he would ever get, but he thought of everyone who hadn't had the opportunity. All of those who had died. All of those who had sacrificed themselves. If he did this, would he be selfish?

He looked back at Annabeth and thought about his friends from camp. Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. Percy thought about Luke, and then Max. Hera had told him and Fang about how Max was able to get back, and what her offer had been.

And he knew what to do.

"No," He chose.

Silence filled the room, making the tension in the room so thick that a knife could cut through it.

The gods were glaring at him for refusing, and Percy almost regretted his choice, if it had not been that Annabeth had her hand over he mouth, her grey eyes shining like fluorescent lights. And that made it worth it.

Percy quickly explained why before he was smited on the spot and explained the wish he did want, while making sure to have them swear on the River Styx. After getting a lot of steely looks, Athena stood up for him, out of all people, and the gods eventually agreed, unhappily. Then they looked over at the flock.

"Now I suppose we should address Maximum. Very well, Hera, care to explain?" Zeus said. Hera nodded and looked at the flock while Nico just stood by Hades awkwardly and Clarisse seemed to be having a mental conversation with Ares.

"I suppose you all know that Max chose to come back and fight against Kronos. When she was making her decision, I put a wall in her head to block out her memories of Tartarus, but while she was fighting Kronos, she was weak enough that as a final act, Kronos managed to bring down the wall. Her mind is trying to build up the walls again, but the memories are not allowing herself to rehabilitate her walls. There is a way we can fix this problem though." Hera explained.

She looked to Zeus for a confirmation and he nodded his head, "We could wipe your memories and replace them with new ones. None of you will remember the Greek Gods or your godly parents. You can go on as if none of this ever happened and Maximum will never remember Tartarus."

All of the demigods stood shell-shocked before roars of outrage erupted.

"You can't do that! She's my only family!" Nico shouted.

"Enough," Zeus bellowed, "We weren't talking about just the flock. We will alter your memories as well. Making you think Luke was possessed by Kronos instead of Max. We can't risk you coming into contact again, it could bring back the memories and this is the only way Maximum will be fully healed. Her wings, that had been paralyzed from a torture in Tartarus, will be refunctional. Her prophecy will be forgotten."

The room was quiet as all of the demigods looked at each other. Nico didn't want to lose Max, but if it was the only way to help her—

Camp had eventually grown on the flock, and all of the people. Would they be able to deal with the hardships if it ever happened again though? All of the demigods seemed to have a silent agreement, and they looked at the gods, mainly Zeus.

"Okay." Fang answered, being the man of many words.

Zeus nodded and Hestia stepped forward. There was a bright flash, and it was all black.

* * *

**Aj: Nobody guessed that would happen, did they. Wow this was a long chapter! Oh and say it with me: Aj is evil and the Dictator of Cliffies and Plot Twists!**

**Anika: Oh and we need torture ideas for Fang, Kronos, Annabeth, and Dylan. And for the groups, gods and all. Also, we need more votes for which one of us should be tortured.**

**Aj: I'm so proud! –Aj.**


	38. Epilogue

**Aj: How am I still writing one more chapter after that ultimate twist, you may ask? Well, this is the epilogue. So enjoy.**

**Anika: Next chapter is the bonus chapter.**

* * *

_Max_

As I woke up, pain covered every inch of my body. My wings hurt the most, as if they had been hacked off by a butcher knife. As crazy as it sounded, I could specifically tell what knife it felt like. I shot up from the hard surface of a grimy pavement with trash scattered aimlessly around the street and checked around for my flock. My eyes scanned the area and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding when I saw five unconscious bodies scattered near me. They were all pressed up against each other about five feet in front of me. _Weird_, I thought.

Fang woke up after me and his eyes immediately met mine. It was strange, but somehow it was like I hadn't looked into those eyes in a long time. As crazy as it sounded, I could tell Fang felt the same way. There were bruises located along his arms and forehead and I wondered what happened. He seemed to be looking me down too and I noticed I was in about the same condition as him.

"What happened?" I asked as my hand went up to my forehead and blood wiped off.

"Don't know." He responded, being the man of many words. He reached his hand out to touch my wound, but I flinched away.

"I _do_ remember that I'm still mad at you for your stupid blog. I am _not_ pig-headed!" I growled moodily. His lip moved in a half smile motion, his equivalent of bursting out laughing. I was distracted from the current bane of my existence—or commonly known as the pain in my ass—by Iggy and Nudge beginning to argue and a current stink that wasn't the city. That meant Gazzy was up.

"That was some attack," Iggy remarked, "Those M-Geeks are frickin' jerks." His filmy blue eyes that were almost gray reminded me of someone else's eyes, just like Fang's eyes did the same. But I couldn't remember where I remembered the resemblances. Nudge took out her cell phone—that my mom had bought for Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and I—and saw that it was flashing repeatedly.

"What attack?" I asked, my head swimming.

"The M-Geek attack, Max. Geez, special ed much?" Iggy replied snarkily. I stuck my tongue at him, mentally reminding myself to add him onto my hit list. Along with the current pain in my ass, otherwise known as Fangenstein.

I glanced toward Nudge for a moment, knowing that she was unusually quiet, but directed my attention to Angel who was groaning and rubbing her head, which was swollen. It was only now that I was noticing just how many bruises they were covered in. Angel, my little baby, had a large purple one covering the entire span of her forehead and her arms looked like they had purple polka dots on them.

My attention was directed once again to Nudge as she squealed in delight at her phone. We all turned to her, bracing ourselves for the Nudge Channel, "ZOMG, Max! Your mom left me a voicemail saying the CSM wants our help again! We could get on a private jet and go to Africa! That would be so amazing, do you think we'd see a lot of animals like lions and tigers and giraffes and zebras and hippos and—" Iggy cut her off with his hand, which about now was the single greatest thing in the world to me right now. The flock all looked at me in question, wanting to know what I had to say. I looked around me at the city of New York. For some reason, I wanted to get out of New York and go somewhere else. Somewhere far away.

Yet something was telling me Africa would somehow create a rift in the flock.

I ignored that thought and answered, "Tell my mom that we'll be there."

I looked at Fang and smiled at him, not knowing that our time together would soon come to an end.

* * *

_Percy (3 months later)_

It had started out as a nice midnight beach stroll, but there wasn't much strolling. They just spent the night making out on the beach. It was nice that the war was over and that they didn't constantly have to look over their shoulders or be ready for battle. Percy just wished that Luke hadn't had to be possessed by Kronos. Now as he looked back on it, the memories of fighting against him seemed fuzzy, like it was all just a dream. Percy wished that it was just a dream, but demigods were never just that lucky.

Percy ended the date walking her to her cabin as they heard the sound of Harpies approaching. They made sure to walk as slow as possible, to drag the night out as long as possible. He thought that she looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, with its glow making her eyes look silver. When they finally reached the doorstep to the Athena cabin, neither one of the two lovebirds wanted to stop holding hands. As the Harpies got closer though, they realized that they had to, unless they wanted to get eaten.

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl." He told her. She smiled and gave him a short hug before replying, "I'll keep you that promise, Seaweed Brain." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to go to his cabin. He couldn't wait for the next day, but as he opened his cabin door, all thoughts of the night went out the window. Standing in his room was none other than Hera herself, but she looked like a stronger version of the Hera he had seen on Olympus. There was a fiercer look on her face—she could've even given Ares a run for his money.

"Um…I'm guessing this isn't a personal call." Percy said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Perseus. I didn't think I would have to erase your memory more than once, but it's the only way. You'll see in time that this is the best possibility."

"What do you mean 'erase my memory more than once'? You've never—" Percy was interrupted by a blinding white light that burned all consciousness from his head and it all disappeared as quickly as flipping a switch.

_Fin_

_The End_

_Over_

_Done with_

_Get a life and start seeing if there's any more!_

* * *

**Aj: Yup, it's finally the end of the line. Everything goes on as if it never happened. Take your time now to tear up at the thought of this story being over or if you're mean take the time to cheer. Remember to review torture ideas and if you want Anika or me to be tortured. Also tell us what your favorite part of this story was.**

**Anika: And tell us what you think we need to work on.**

**Aj: Well if you want to be negative about it. Oh and the bonus chapter will be up soon. –Aj.**


	39. BONUS Chapter

**Aj: Yes, it has finally come to the bonus chapter. Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Anika: Or, you know, just read on and try to ignore Aj's crumbling sanity.**

* * *

_Fangles_

**Aj: Okay, so I got nearly no torture ideas, especially for Batfang here so I came up with all of the ideas. I did get the idea to show him the tortures ax went through, but that would be boring. This stuff is funny.**

Dye his hair pink:

**Aj: Hiya Fangenstein. Max wanted me to give you the new shampoo that her mom picked up at the store.**

**Fang: [Shrugs]**

_*Three hours later*_

**Fang: (Girlish scream) I'm going to kill you! Who are you anyways! My hair is frickin' pink! **

The next few hours are filled with random and inappropriate cuss words that could be considered offensive to younger readers. For your enjoyment the rest of Fang's screaming is censored. 

**Aj: Umm…wow. And I thought you were the quiet one. Max! He cussed for three hours straight at an already immature twelve year old and Gazzy and Angel! [Insert evil laugh here]**

**Max: He did what? FANG!**

**Fang: [Gulp]**

Lock him in a room with smurfs:

**Aj: I just saw the movie with my mom's ex-boyfriend in it (Brainy Smurf) and my mind wandered. Can you really blame a girl? Yo Fangles! Get over here!**

**Fang: What do **_**you**_** want now?**

**Aj: I want to play a game…No, just kidding. Meet six of my friends from a movie. Smurfette, Brainy Smurf, Papa Smurf, Angry Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Gutsy Smurf.**

**Smurfs: sing a happy song. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala sing all day long…**

**Fang: [Runs to the door]**

**Aj: I figured that you would try and run, so I locked the door first. I didn't want your fun to be ruined.**

**Fang: EVIL! How can you not be annoyed out of your mind by this song?**

**Angry Smurf: I'm annoyed.**

**Fang: Why do you sound like George Lopez.**

**Angry Smurf: He's on to us! Run!**

Show him Mylan scenes in 'ANGEL' by **PandaswithBazookas**:

**Fang: What's a Mylan?**

**Aj: Max and Dylan as a couple. Stupid name, huh?**

**Fang: Who's Dylan? And why would he and Max be a couple if she barely knows him?**

**Aj: I don't know. Probably because James wanted 'drama' and Twilight is popular so he's trying to mooch off those fans.**

**Fang: Who's James?**

**Aj: He likes to play god in your world. He caused these scenes to happen: [Shows every Mylan scene in ANGEL.]**

**Fang: I'm going to KILL him! Wait where was I when all of this happened?**

**Aj: Flirting with Max 2 and spraying spray cheese at each other.**

**Fang:…**

**Aj: I know.**

* * *

_Annabeth_

Take Annabeth to Aragon's lair

**Aj: So I am in love with Harry Potter, so I decided to put a little Potter in this torture.**

**Annabeth: Then why are we in a forest in the middle of nowhere?**

**Aj: Because of my little friends coming. Oh Aragon!**

**Annabeth: SPIDERS! Giant spiders! Eeeeekkkkk!**

**Aj: This is fun. Yet not satisfying enough. [Cupcake appears out of thin air] Still not quite satisfied. **

**Annabeth: What will make you satisfied so you can get me out of here! They're going to kill me!**

**Aj: I'll leave you here for a week. Good luck!**

**Annabeth: [SCREAM]**

**Aj: Maybe a month.**

Make her spend the day with Eddie

**Annabeth: Why do you sparkle?**

**Aj: Nobody knows.**

**Edward: All vampires sparkle. It's what makes us dangerous and broody. [Drinks from a Capri Blood juice pouch.]**

**Aj and Annabeth: No they don't.**

**Edward: I'm even more broody and angsty and dangerous than normal now that my Bella-cake is gone. I can't be around you two, I might hurt you both with my sparkliness.**

**Annabeth: Make it stop! He's too pathetic!**

**Aj: You're a damsel in distress to me, but I can't help but want to get us both away from this pathetic waste of time.**

**Annabeth: Get us out of here, please!**

**Aj: On second thought—[Poofs out of there leaving Annabeth alone with Eddie.]**

**Edward: Want to be my new spider monkey and gallop through the trees together and wasting pointless time in a meadow for eighteen pointless paragraphs!**

**Annabeth: Hades no!**

Attack Lukearina

**Aj: And stand right…here! **

**Annabeth: What's the point of this?**

**Aj: You'll see in 3…2…1…NOW!**

Luke gets hit with a bus, run over by a train, and then Freddy Krueger drags him off for a little slice and dice fun.

**Aj: See, front row seats. Youch that's got to hurt. Love ya' Freddy!**

**Annabeth: Are you possessed by Kronos?**

**Aj: Nope. It's all me.**

**Annabeth: How can a twelve year old be so evil!**

**Anika: You get used to it eventually.**

* * *

_Kronos_

Listen to Justine Beaver for all of eternity

**Aj: I was considering not doing this because it's just too evil, even for me, but I decided to do it anyways. So let's tune into the room that Kronos is locked in.**

_Baby,Baby,Baby,ohhhh_

**Kronos: Make it stop! Please titans it burns! It's just the same vile words over and over and over. The girl who sings this should be locked away in Tartarus but nooo, I just get locked in.**

**Anika: What do you mean you don't like it? **

**Kronos: Like a powerless author could scare me.**

**Anika: [Pulls out Bazooka]**

**Kronos: Where did you get that?**

**Anika: I stole it from one of the Bazooka's that PandaswithBazookas loaned Aj. Now die Bieber hater!**

_Baby, Baby, Baby, whoa_

**Aj: This is why I didn't want to be in there. Wait, I hate Beaver—**

**Anika: Oh Aj…**

Make him be the clown for a 4 year old's birthday party

**4 year old: I wanted a giraffe! Not a deflated snake!**

**Kronos: Take it or I will chop you into pieces with my scythe!**

**4 year old: You're not funny you stupid clown! I want Batman!**

**Kronos: Batman is nothing compared to the almighty lord of time!**

**4 year old: Make a joke you stupid clown!**

**Kronos: An insuperior human can not order me around!**

**4 year old: You stink! Attack!**

This scene is too graphic to show in a T rated story so listen to the Smurfs for a moment please.

**Smurfs: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala, sing a happy song! , sing all day long! **

Thank you. Now back to the tortures.

Lock him and Voldemort in a room together (Warning Spoilers!)

**Kronos: I can control time without having to use a pathetic stick! I'm the best villain!**

**Voldemort: I have an evil snake and eight lives. I also caused the death of many of my arch nemesis' friends' deaths and emotionally scarred him for life. I'm the evilest!**

**Kronos: I caused my arch nemesis to never be able to trust his friends! And your snake was killed by a late teenager that used to be afraid of his own shadow and was destroyed by your mortal enemy after you thought you killed him **_**twice**_**!**

**Voldemort: At least I wasn't destroyed by an three ADHD teenagers and betrayed by someone supposedly on your side!**

**Kronos: Yeah, well—**

**Aj: Oh just shut up already! We all know that I'm the biggest villain.**

* * *

_Dylan_

**Aj: I saved the best for last! **

Lock him and Fang in a room together

**Fang: what are you doing kissing her **_**twice**_**!**

**Dylan: I'm her perfect other half.**

**Fang: Oh will you shut up already! You're practically a stalker. All you need is to watch her while she sleeps and the title is yours.**

**Dylan: [Looks down at feet]**

**Fang: You didn't. You honestly watched her sleep.**

**Dylan: I was made for her and Dr. Gunther-Haggen said that we would—**

**Fang: Just stop right there. Just stop, please. I've already decided to kill you. [Lunges at Dylan]**

**Aj: Woohoo! Popcorn just makes this even better. Ooohhh, that's going to leave a mark. Hit him! Fang! Even I know that you shouldn't hit a dude, no matter how creepy, there! Oh well. **

Have Anika torture him with Math

**Anika: Now what is the answer to Fermat's last theorem? It's not that difficult!**

**Dylan: Evil! You're almost as bad as her! It hurts my brain! How can anyone do this!**

**Anika: Here, let me explain in simple mathematical terms—**

**Aj: Sorry, you can't do that. There are innocent kids here on summer breaks and you could get arrested for trying to teach them anything. I know you're back in school now, but I'm not until Monday and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Dylan: I agree, let's move on to something less painful.**

**Aj: Nope. **_**You**_** on the other hand are a fictional character that only twenty percent of the Maximum Ride fan base like. Nobody will care if you are tortured. **

**Dylan: Aww c'mon! **

**Anika: Now answer me!**

Cut open with a plastic knife and poke with a rusty pole:

**Aj: Ok I have no idea how surgery works, so I'm going to wing it!**

**Dylan: I'm pretty sure that in surgery you don't use a plastic knife.**

**Aj: What do you know anyways?**

**Dylan: I was experimented on most of my life! Hey, wait, aren't you going to sedate me?**

**Aj: Do you even understand the point of this? It's torture, you don't get sedated.**

**Dylan: (Screaming!)**

**Aj: Oh shut up you big baby, it's just a dull plastic knife slowly slicing through your skin in the most painful torture known to man without any form of sedation.**

**Dylan:…**

**Aj: Hey stop getting your blood all over me! Now it's time to poke your organs with a rusty rod!**

**Dylan: How am I still alive after the blood loss?**

**Aj: I'm an evil author, I can do almost anything. I'll be able to do anything once I'm on sugar-high. Now shut up so I can poke you in peace!**

**Dylan: Aren't rusty rods bad for you? Shouldn't I get a tetanus shot after this?**

**Aj: You should, but I don't really feel like it. Now shut up!**

* * *

_Aj_

**Anika: Technically all the votes were tied for us, until Kyle found his way out of her closet and voted for Aj since she's the one who forgot him in the first place.**

**Aj: I'll kill you all if you're crazy enough to torture me!**

**Kyle: Should we be scared?**

**Anika: Yes, we should, but in the mean time, let's just torture her before she breaks loose and kills us.**

Send Aj to a Christian School:

**Aj: Whoa, whoa, whoa—school? You really are a lot like me, evil.**

**Religious dude: It's not a normal school. In this school we also get to go to the chapel and pray, read passages from the bible, sing hymns—**

**Aj: LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS! **

**Religious Dude: Just enter the chapel. Nothing bad will happen, unless you're pure evil of course. (Laughs at joke)**

**Aj: I better stay out here.**

**Religious Dude: But—**

**Anika: Do as she says. I don't want her to be barbecued yet. **

**Religious Dude:…**

Make her go amish:

**Aj: No electronics! What do you mean no electronics? I need to type something or play Lego Pirates of the Caribbean or add to my blackmail file on my computer—**

**Anika: So that's where that is.**

**Amish lady: You also need to cover up your hair and wear this pilgrim style black dress.**

**Aj: Me no do dresses. **

**Amish chick: I'm afraid you have to—**

**Aj: Not listening! Lalalalalalalalalalala!**

**Smurfs: Lalalalalalala, sing a happy song! Lalalalalalalalala, sing all day long!**

**Anika: Guys! She wasn't singing your song! Get out of here!**

**Aj: I will get my revenge Anika!**

* * *

All

Therapy session by PandaswithBazookas:

_**Dr. **_**Aj: Now tell me what you're problem are? Remember, I'm being paid by the second so talk quick.**

**Percy: Is it safe that you're the therapist? Don't **_**you**_** need therapy.**

_**Dr. **_**Aj: Just shut up and tell me your problems. I have revenge to plan.**

**Max: Fine, pushy much? Well I was raised for ten years in a scientific lab with a bunch of other mutations by evil scientists that we call whitecoats. Blablablablabla—**

2 hours and a seven-book franchise later

_**Dr. **_**Aj: So let me get this straight, you have wing on your back, are chased by evil erasers, have a voice in your head, can fly, deal with an evil first grader, have a talking dog, you're the leader of five other mutants, one is blind, but is the best cook out of all of you, and to top it all off you're all trying to stop global warming?**

**Max: Yep, that's right. All though you did forget the part where I saw myself as an eraser in the mirror and that we all have mutant powers. **

_**Dr.**_** Aj: Silly me. Now what about you, Peewee?**

**Percy: It's Percy.**

_**Dr. **_**Aj: Do you have a doctor in front of your name?**

**Percy: Um…no.**

_**Dr.**_** Aj: Then I think it's Peewee, now talk.**

**Peewee: Fine. Well you see, it started when my evil math teacher tried to kill me—**

_**Dr. **_**Aj: Been there, done that. Anything new?**

2 hours and a five series franchise plus a bad movie later

_**Dr.**_** Aj: So, you are half Greek god, but not just any god, Poseidon. You fight monster that nobody else can see, have blown up your school five times—**

**Peewee: It was only four times!**

_**Dr.**_** Aj: Again, do you have a doctor title? Then shut up! Your Latin teacher was half horse, your best friend is part donkey—**

**Peewee: Goat. **

_**Dr.**_** Aj: Shut up. There are hundreds of descendants of the Greek gods and there may or may not be roman ones too? You are a bunch of ADHD teenagers, yet you defeated the titan lord, who just happened to possess a guy in his early twenties who was a child of Hermes?**

**Peewee: Yep.**

_**Dr.**_** Aj: Okay evil erasers and Greek descendants. I think I have the perfect solution for you two. You get to wear pretty jackets that hug you and live in a rubber room!**

**Peewee: That sounds cool.**

**Max: you mean a mental house?**

**Peewee: Wait, a what house?**

_**Dr. **_**Aj: Times up! That will be $679,289,928,922,900,228,220. And I want it in cash. NOW.**

Have Max and Aj cook for everyone:

**Aj: I don't really think I'm a worse cook then Max—**

**Anika: You are. Trust me.**

**Iggy: I doubt that. **

**Max: Then we'll have a competition and all of you have to judge.**

**Gazzy: But—**

**Anika: ALL of you. Otherwise this wouldn't be in the all category.**

**Percy: Why are Annabeth, Nico, and I here? We don't even remember these guys.**

**Aj: ALL is lost on you, isn't it Peewee?**

**Percy: Stop calling me that!**

**Iggy: Okay so the judges are Fang, Dylan, Moi', Gazzy, Annabeth, Nico, and Peewee.**

**Percy: Oh **_**come on**_**!**

**Gazzy: What about Angel and Nudge? Why don't they have to be tortured?**

**Anika: Because there's a copyright limit on how many characters on two fandom's you can torture before the old geezers get to help.**

**Rick: Pretty please?**

**James: I'll be your best buddy!**

**Aj: For the last time, we said NO! Dylan's alive, Maya's there, Fang's OOC, and don't even get me started about **_**Percabeth**_**.**

**Both: Awww.**

**Anika: Just start cooking now!**

3 explosions and a false bomb squad visit later:

**Iggy: Oh my god, Aj. Why is your burger blue?**

**Aj: It's a smurf burger.**

**Fang: Max, what's this stuff in your macaroni and cheese?**

**Max: I refuse to answer that until I speak to my lawyer!**

**All: Let's just go to Chick Fil A instead!**

**Max: But what about our food?**

**Iggy: But Chick Fil A has it's own theme song!**

**Aj: EAT OR ELSE!**

**[All sit down]**

**Max: Now while you chocke and vomit, we're going to Texas Roadhouse. **

**Aj: And all of the exits are sealed off. You'll soon see that escape is impossible.**

**Gazzy: So who is worse?**

**Percy: Does it matter? We're all going to die now.**

**[Others nod solemnly]**

Trapped with a sugar high Aj:

**Anika: So this one got a lot of popularity the last time so we decided to have it return. I gave Aj all the candy at the movie theater, three icees, twelve brownies, 3 pies, 2 ultra chocolate cakes, 2 dozen cupcakes, a gallon of popcorn, and 3 HUGE cheesecakes from the cheesecake factory. And then we locked her with Fang, Dylan, Percy, Annabeth, Max, Angel, and Thalia inside a room with a lot of shiny things.**

**Aj: Where are we? Who are you? My zombie monkey's name is Senor Gustav Gregorivich Princeton George. Or for short, Bob. I'm going to take over the world and you will be my minions! Now watch this video of Voldemort doing a creep hug and laugh for ten minutes straight!**

**Annabeth: And this is what a dumb blonde looks like.**

**Aj: I'm not a dumb blonde! I'm an evil, ADD, violent blonde! Ooohhh, are those things shiny?**

**Percy: Maybe we can sneak out of here while she's distracted.**

**Aj: Pretty pretty, shiny shiny! Ooohhh sharp!**

**Dylan: Uh oh.**

**Aj: [Tears down metal door with bare hands]**

**Fang: How did she do that?**

**Max: Sugar high is like a safe steroid. I would know from my cookie addiction. When someone's on sugar high, anything is possible.**

**Percy: So what's she doing now? **

**Thalia: I think she's gathering all of those sharp things.**

**Aj: Oh Anika! It's revenge time for torturing me and using me as a guinea pig!**

**Anika: I did **_**not**_** see this one coming. Ahhhhhh!**

* * *

**Aj: And that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Personally, I like The Duo's bonus chapter better, but the first is always the best. Anyways, I have a new poll on my profile and tell me what story you want me to work on next, Iggy or The Forbidden Quest? And what was your favorite torture in this? And I'd just like to thank anyone who read and reviewed this, it means a lot. -Aj.**


End file.
